Dejame entrar
by LunnaticAnn
Summary: Edward deja a Bella otra vez pero en esta ocasion todo sera diferente. Con una nueva etapa por delante ¿Bella le abrira las puertas de su corazon a alguien mas? ¿Podra resistirse al sexy y malvado Damon?
1. Chapter 1

¿Como la vida te puede cambiar tanto tan rápido?

Hace no mucho yo estaba enamorada, comprometida, con una "vida" por delante. Edward había aceptado transformarme y yo me rendí y accedí a casarme a los diesciocho. Pero la vida no es de color de rosa, eso ya debería saberlo a estas alturas.

Y aquí estaba yo, sin novio, sin boda, sin la forma de existir que había elegido. Otra vez.

Solo que nada había sido como la vez anterior.

Primera porque estaba vez Edward no me había dejado por mi "seguridad".

Segunda porque esta vez mi mejor amigo licántropo había huido de casa al recibir la invitación a mi "boda".

Y tercera, para cerrar con broche de oro, porque Edward me había dejado por otra.

Al principio eso me devasto y a quien no, si un día te dicen que te aman y al otro re dejan por otra obviamente te zambullirías en la depresión pero no duro mucho. Esta vez si seguí adelante y todo gracias a un par de ojos azul eléctrico.

**¡Hola! Esta es una loca idea que tengo desde hace meses, la escribía durante las clases a escondidas haha espero les interese y me dejen su opinión en un lindo review.**

**Océanos de amor y millones de besos**


	2. New born

Bella POV

Con una vida por delante tome mis maletas y me dirigí a la salida de la que había sido por dos años mi casa.

La mirada de mi padre era preocupada. Pero me había jurado a mi misma no volver a caer en lo mismo.

-Cuídate pequeña-me dijo

Sonreí desganadamente.

-Tú también papa-me dolía tanto dejarlo, pero era hora de seguir adelante-por favor si te comunicas con Jake dile que espero que este bien y que lo quiero mucho.

-Claro.

Me metí en el auto y emprendí la marcha. El coche había sido un regalo de Alice por mi graduación y aunque patalee y me opuse ella termino ganando como siempre. Ahora no me podía quejar, amaba mi auto. Me la pase conduciendo todo el trayecto a Washington oyendo música a todo volumen y sin pensar nada en concreto. Llegue directamente al departamento que compartiría con otra chica de la universidad. Solo esperaba que no fuera una persona difícil para vivir. Al entrar vi un montón de cajas regadas por todo el salón. Una chica de cabello castaño casi negro levantaba una pesada caja. En cuanto me vio sonrió.

-¿Tú eres Isabella Swan?-me extendió la mano.

-Sí pero dime solo Bella por favor- y le di un apretón de manos.

-Yo soy Elena Gilbert

- ¿Quieres ayuda?

-No, solo estaba jalando las cajas, cuando llegue mi novio lo termino de acomodar, pero si quieres puedes escoger tu cuarto, no supe cual elegir y mejor quise dejarlo a tu gusto.

-Ok entonces me quedo con el de la ¿derecha?-sonó mas como una pregunta.

-Por mí no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa amable. Seria agradable vivir con ella. O eso imagine.

-Ok iré a desempacar.

Me puse a mi tarea y al cabo de un rato sonó el timbre.

-Bella ¿puedes venir?-me llamo Elena.

-Voy

Salí de mi cuarto y junto a ella estaba un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello desordenado, la vieja Bella se hubiera retorcido del dolor ante el evidente parecido del chico y Edward a excepción de los ojos claro pero esta Bella no, así que me comporte como si nada.

-Bella él es mi novio Stefan Salvatore- anuncio ella mirándole de una manera que era irrefutable el hecho de que lo amaba- Stef ella es Bella.

-Mucho gusto Stefan-le tendí la mano pero él la tomo y la beso como los caballeros de antaño.

-El gusto el mío Bella.

El gesto sonriente en su rostro se esfumo cuando se escucho una voz en el pasillo.

-¿Es que piensan dejarme todo el maldito día afuera con estas cajas?-un hombre con un tono sarcástico y hasta cínico podría decir hablo detrás de la puerta cerrada.

Elena rodo los ojos y Stefan abrió la puerta tratando de no reírse.

-¡Ya era hora!

El extraño entro al departamento y lo mire embobada. Era el hombre más sexy y guapo que hubiese visto jamás. Su cabello era negro como la noche, sus hermosos ojos azul era de una tonalidad que nunca había visto en una persona, sus rasgos eran perfectos tanto que podría pasar por vampiro de no ser porque sus mejillas tenían un poco de color apenas perceptible y su blanca y torcida sonrisa que no era como cierta que adoraba hasta hace poco, esta era descarada, sarcástica y hasta podría decir que un poco diabólica, todo esto en una cara de ángel. Era alto y musculoso e iba vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza. Me miraba fijamente.

-Mucho gusto, Damon Salvatore-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí, me acerque y la tome.

-Isabella Swan pero dime Bella- me beso la mano en el dorso al igual que su hermano.

-Hermoso nombre, te hace justicia- alabo y me puse roja por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Ok Damon deja de sonrojar a Bella, ¿tienes hambre? Quería hacer la comida-me pregunto Elena.

-Si la verdad si tengo hambre, ¿te ayudo?

-Claro-Elena volteo a ver a los dos chicos-¿pueden poner las cosas en su lugar mientras Bella y yo hacemos la comida?

-Claro cuñadita-respondió Damon-hagan algo rico de comer que tengo hambre-agrego eso mirándome lascivamente pero en vez de incomodarme me gusto.

Al cabo de un rato la comida estaba lista.

-Mmmmm esto esta delicioso chicas-nos alago Stefan.

-Es cierto – coincidió Damon, me miro- estoy seguro que Bella puede hacer delicias con esas manos.

Me puse roja de nuevo.

Nos la pasamos platicando.

Stefan y Elena me parecieron muy buenas personas y muy simpáticos.

Damon por su parte me parecía misterioso, cínico pero sobre todo atrayente.

Al terminar de comer nos pusimos a hablar de nuevo en nuestra sala.

-¿Y qué te trajo aquí?-pregunto Damon.

-Pues más que nada la cercanía con mi antiguo hogar.

-Ah y ¿eso porque? ¿Dejaste algún novio ahí?

-No, no deje ningún novio en Forks_- más bien el me dejo a mi _pensé para mis adentros.

-¿Y no tienes novio?

-No- mi tono sonó frio hasta para mí.

Se hizo un silencio pero no duro mucho pues tocaron el timbre.

Elena abrió y una chica rubia se le abalanzo encima.

-¡Elena como te he extrañado!

-Tranquila Caroline ¿Cuánto llevamos sin vernos? ¿Un día?-dijo Elena con humor en su voz.

- Vale vale te he extrañado igual.

Los dos chicos Salvatore rieron junto con Elena y otra que iba detrás de la rubia.

-Quiero presentarles a mi compañera de departamento, ella es Bella.

- Hola Bella yo soy Caroline-se presento la rubia con una enorme sonrisa, en cierto modo me recordó a Rosalie, era muy guapa.

-Y yo soy Bonnie-dijo la morena.

-Mucho gusto-les respondí con una sonrisa tímida.

-Veníamos a ver si Elena quería ir de compras ¿quieres acompañarnos Bella?-pregunte.

Las compras no me gustaban, eso no era ningún secreto pero debía cambiar, dejar a la antigua Bella atrás.

-Claro.

Las tres me sonrieron con afecto.

En eso sonó mi celular, regalo de mi padre. Respondí al instante.

-¿Bella?-dijo una voz de ángel del otro lado de la línea…

**¡Hola chicas! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las que me han agregado a sus historias favoritas y a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews, no saben cómo lo aprecio en serio, espero les guste este capi y me dejen sus maravillosas opiniones. Lamento dejarlas con la duda de quién es el que le habla a Bella pero ojala se hagan de sus teorías y me las comenten, nada me gustaría más.**

**Océanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	3. Feeling Good

_-¿Bella?-dijo una voz de ángel del otro lado de la línea…_

-¿Alice?

-¿Puedo saber porque te vas de compras sin rechistar, con unas chicas que acabas de conocer y lo más importante de todo, sin mi?- su tono se elevo a lo imposible.

-Sin nosotras querrás decir-alego Rose, espera ¿Rose?

-¿Rosalie?

-Si Bella estas en altavoz, Emmett y Jasper también están aquí.

-Ok, esperen un momento.

Me disculpe en la sala y me encerré en mi cuarto.

-Ahora si hablen.

Todos empezaron a hablar juntos y las cosas que decían se mezclaban.

-Oigan paren, ¡uno a la vez!

Todos se callaron excepto Emmett.

-¡Y sí, yo fui quien le paso por encima con el coche a la colección de discos de Edward!

-¿En serio hiciste eso Emmett?-pregunte con la risa amenazando por salir.

-Claro-respondió jovial-¿a poco creías que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados, te prometí no lastimarlo físicamente pero no mencionaste lo demás hermanita

Me eche a reír.

¡Emmett nunca cambiaria!

Alice POV.

Escuche a Bella reírse. Me pareció extraño porque creía que le tomaría más tiempo superar lo ocurrido. Me alegro de sobremanera equivocarme.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas por ahí?-pregunte curiosa.

-Bien, ya me instale en mi nuevo departamento. De nuevo gracias Alice, fue un gran consejo el que buscara un departamento para compartir, hoy conocí a mi compañera y me cayo muy bien.

Oí una carrera a la distancia y supe perfectamente de quien se trataba decidí hacerle pasar un mal rato.

-Oye y ¿ya conociste algún chico sexy?

-¡Alice!-me reprendió, supe que seguramente se había puesto roja-si, a uno.

El imbécil acababa de atravesar la puerta y se quedo paralizado en su lugar al oír la voz de Bella.

-¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Ya te lo tiraste?-pregunto Rose quien se unió a mi plan "fastidiar al idiota de Edward"

-¡Rose!-Bella rio como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, de forma natural y desinhibida, el imbécil también se dio cuenta.-Se llama Damon Salvatore y es hermano del novio de Elena.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh-hice una pausa y pregunte con entusiasmo-¿y ya te lo tiraste?

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, no, no me lo he tirado todavía.

-¿Todavía?-Jasper quería reírse de la cara de Edward que miraba el teléfono con furia.

-Si Jazz, esta bueno, buenísimo a decir verdad pero no me le voy a aventar así nada más.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala hasta que nos echamos a reír escandalosamente.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con nuestra Bella?-se burlo Jasper

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Bella confundida.

-"_Si Jazz, esta bueno, buenísimo a decir verdad pero no me le voy a aventar así nada más."-_la cito Rose.

-¿Pues qué? Es la verdad. Deberían verlo chicas, esta guapísimo.

-Pues dile al tal Damon que tienes dos hermanos mayores muy celosos y protectores que no dudaran en patearle el trasero si se propasa contigo ¿eh?-amenazo Emmett.

-Ok Emm yo le digo pero- hizo una pausa como si lo pensara-¿y si yo quiero que se propase?

Nos reímos con ella. Edward parecía una piedra pues no se movía de su lugar y nosotros lo ignorábamos.

-En ese caso ellos no harán nada Bella-le prometí- te mereces un hombre de verdad no una imitación que sea un…

-Déjalo Allie, es lo que menos me importa.

_-¡Bells! ¿Ya estas lista?-_se oyó que hablaba una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Ya voy Damon!

-Uy si ¡_Bells!-_me burle-¿tanta confianza?

-Pues fíjate que si pixie-rezongo Bella-me tengo que ir vampiros locos.

-Ok chica humana, ya sabes si te portas mal, usas gorrito, no quiero ser tío tan joven-alego Emmett.

-Emmett tienes más cien años.

-Aun así, sigo siendo sexy.

Rodamos los ojos.

-Ok-respondió ella divertida.

-Te cuidas Bella-dijo Rose.

-Ustedes igual, me saludan a Carlisle y a Esme, los quiero.

-Y nosotros a ti Bella.

Y colgó.

Edward daba vueltas como león enjaulado en la cocina. Decidí aguijonearlo más.

-¿Se lo imaginan?-pregunte.

-¿El qué?

-A Bella embarazada, con unos hermosos hijos, con una familia-respondí con aire soñador.

El idiota dejo de pasear y se quedo de piedra de nuevo.

-Seria genial-respondió Rose con un dejo de tristeza-siempre le envidie eso pero me alegraría demasiado por ella.

-Yo sería el tío más guapo y consentidor del mundo-dijo Emmett.

-Le enseñaríamos a pelear si fuese niño y resultara una niña Alice y Rose la llevarían de compras y nosotros la celaríamos de todos los tipos que se le acercaran-agrego Jasper con una sonrisa.

Reímos y escuchamos como el imbécil se encerraba en su cuarto, reímos mas por amargarle la existencia tal y como habíamos prometido.

Bella POV.

Sali de mi cuarto.

Damon estaba en la sala sentado pero estaba solo.

-¿Y los demás?

-Se adelantaron-respondió con mucha naturalidad y agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa-de modo que solo quedamos tu y yo.-mi corazón empezó a resoplar con furia-no te preocupes, no pienso secuestrarte.

Lástima.

Solté una risita nerviosa.

-Vamos-le dije.

Salimos del edificio y lo encamine hacia donde estaba mi auto.

-¿No te importa si vamos en el mío verdad?

-¿Este auto es tuyo?-pregunto incrédulo, subiéndose al auto y yo igual.

-Sip, es un regalo de mi mejor amiga

-Wow

-Si lo sé, pelee mucho porque no me gustan los regalos en general pero Alice siempre sale ganando

-Supongo que la extrañas mucho ¿no?-pregunto Damon

-Sí, la verdad es que si, ella y sus hermanos son como mi familia- respondí triste.

-¿Y porque no están contigo?

Me quede callada pues el dolor se apodero de mí.

-Siento si te incomode, no tienes que contestarme-me dijo Damon arrepentido.

-No te preocupes-susurre-es más, creo que me vendría bien hablarlo con alguien. Veras yo estaba comprometida con el hermano de Alice, todos ellos son adoptados y se mudaron a Forks hace unos años, yo llegue después y bueno las cosas se dieron- omití todo lo que pude y fui al grano, Damon estaba oyendo atentamente- unos días antes de la boda fui a su casa a verlo…

_Flashback._

_Edward no contestaba mis llamadas y era muy extraño, los demás Cullen se habían ido de cacería y la casa estaba sola. Subí directamente a su cuarto pero escuche ruidos raros, cosas que se rompían, gruñidos, a pesar de que tenía miedo gire el pomo de la puerta y lo que encontré me mato._

_Edward estaba embistiendo contra una mujer en su cama, no podía creer lo que veía, mis ojos lo veían pero mi cerebro se negaba a asimilarlas. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo y se tumbo encima de ella para después ponerse sobre el colchón. Parecía que yo me había vuelto de piedra, no podía mover ni un dedo. Pareció que al fin se daba cuenta de mi presencia y me miro pero no había arrepentimiento en sus ojos, no lo soporte más y salí corriendo de ahí. Cuando llegue a la puerta Alice estaba ahí._

_-¿Bella? ¿Qué paso?_

_No le dije nada y me solté a llorar en sus brazos. Los demás estaban llegando y oí como subían las escaleras, lo siguiente fue un montón de gritos y reclamos._

_No entendía nada, solo sentía ese dolor lacerante que me estaba matando._

_Y me deje ir en la inconsiencia._

_Fin del Flashback_

-No fue la mejor manera de enterarme pero bueno, a partir de ese día no he vuelto a hablar con él.-una lagrimas rebeldes se me habían escapado.

Damon se quedo callado pero se veía enojado.

-¿Damon?

Me volteo a ver y vi toda su furia reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿En serio te hizo eso?-asentí en silencio-no llores Bella-me limpio con sus dedos las lagrimas que ahora mojaban mis mejillas-el no te merece, es una basura.

-Gracias Damon.

Arranque el carro y fuimos al centro comercial. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero sentía su mirada sobre mí. Ni yo misma sabia porque le había contado todo esto, no tenía ni un día de haberlo conocido pero había algo en el, bajo esa fachada de niño malo había algo bueno, lo sé.

Cuando llegamos Elena, Caroline, Bonnie y Stefan estaban comiendo un helado.

-Chicos se tardaron mucho-dijo Elena.

-Lo siento, fue culpa mía-respondió Damon.

Los demás lo miraron extrañados.

-Ok vámonos de compras-exclamo Caroline sonriente.

_Cuatro tortuosas horas después. _

Caroline sin lugar a dudas era la versión rubia de Alice, nos llevo por todo el centro comercial y nos trajo de arriba para abajo sin dejarnos descansar. Me hizo comprar un montón de ropa que en mi vida hubiera escogido por iniciativa propia, a veces me daba miedo que esa ropa no quedara bien en mí pero la mirada de aprobación de Damon decidía por mí.

Al final del día ya no podía ni caminar. Los dos hermanos Salvatore cargaban la mayoría de las bolsas al salir del centro comercial y nos fuimos tal y como habíamos llegado.

Puse un disco en el estéreo.

_Birds flying high you know how i feel  
>sun in the sky you know how i feel<br>reeds drifting on by you know how i feel_

Me relaje instantáneamente al oír la voz de Matthew Bellamy, deje a Damon conducir mi mustang porque yo no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, sentía que algo había cambiado hoy, tal vez no podría dejar todo atrás tan rápido pero si sanar poco a poco.

_it's a new dawn_

_it's a new day _

_it's a new life for me  
>and i'm feeling good<em>

Fuera como fuera mañana sería mejor que hoy.

Con ese pensamiento me dormí.

**HOLA!**

¿**Me tarde? Hehehe espero que no mucho, siento la demora pero operaron a mi señora madre y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, espero que les guste y no, lo siento no era Edward ni Jake quien le hablo a Bella, unas ya intuían que era Alice así que ¡felicidades chicas! ¡Han acertado! Rose también se preocupa por ella, eso lo explicare más adelante al igual que la actitud de Damon, mi pequeño flashback lemmon siento que estuvo un poco pobre pero entendedme plis no tengo experiencia escribiendo lemmon's. **

**Por si no se habían fijado en este y el anterior capitulo los títulos son nombres de canciones de Muse, banda la cual sobra decir es mi mayor amor y mi inspiración proviene de Matthew Bellamy al igual de las cosas medias bizarras que me suelen ocurrir hehe, **

**Y gracias por sus maravillosos reviews: Lily Klass, ****Ckonna****, ****fanisa****, ****Gissbella De Salvatore****, ****suspiroscullen****, Mitsuki, ****Florencia Quijano****, ****Lady Alizee****. **

**Bueno basta ya de tanto hablar, espero que den más ánimos de escribir con unos lindos reviews.**

**Océanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	4. Can't take my eyes off of you

**Can't take my eyes off of you.**

Damon POV

¿Cómo hay tipos que pueden ser tan estúpidos? Me pregunte mientras conducía el Mustang Shelby GT500 de esta chica, la cual dormía. En serio ¿Qué clase de estúpido dejaba a esta chica tan linda por otra? Me dio rabia contra él cuando Bella me conto como se dio cuenta de su engaño y no entiendo porque, yo simplemente no la conocía pero había algo en ella que me llamaba, tal vez era porque se veía tan pequeña e indefensa.

Sacudí la cabeza incrédulo ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo no era así.

Algo raro me pasaba con esta chica, no podía dejar de verla, me atraía de una manera incomprensible de veras, no sabía qué era pero lo iba a descubrir.

Bella POV

Me desperté después de dormir no se cuanto tiempo y de tener una pesadilla recurrente la cual se centraba en una habitación de la gran casa blanca junto al rio, parpadee confusa y me di cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto ¿pero como? Seguramente Damon me había traído aquí. ¡Y traía mi pijama puesta! ¿Como rayos me había cambiado? Me sentí peor cuando vi que pijama traía, era una que Caroline me había obligado a comprar, negra con un mini-short que apenas tapaba nada y una blusa con un gran gran escote. Enrojecí de vergüenza.

Salí temerosa de mi habitación y vi a Elena, Stefan y Damon sentados en la mesa desayunando. Damon iba vestido de negro igual que el día anterior y se veía jodidamente sexy con ese color, esperen ¿yo dije eso? ¡Sí! ¡Yo lo dije! ¡Dios! Este hombre causaba efectos insospechados en mí. Me vio y me guiño un ojo.

_You're just too good to be true__  
><em>_can't take my eyes off of you__  
><em>_you feel like heaven to touch__  
><em>_i wanna hold you so much_

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente-me saludo Damon con una ancha sonrisa, mi corazón se acelero. No podía apartar mis ojos de él.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo llegue a mi cuarto?-le pregunte. Stefan y Elena miraron a Damon interrogantes y sospechosos pero apenas me di cuenta.

-No me vean así-replico Damon-la chica dormía y yo como el caballero que soy la lleve hasta su cuarto.

Todo eso lo dijo con un tono burlón. Eso confirmaba mis dudas. ¡Oh por dios!

La pareja no dijo nada.

Me serví un tazón de cereal y me senté a almorzar. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas metafóricamente y mis manos temblaban.

-¿Bella?- hablo de repente Elena.

-¿Si?

-Esta semana Stefan y yo celebramos nuestro aniversario y la vamos a pasar en una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad porque su departamento quedo inundado-Elena le dirigió una mirada asesina a Damon.

-¿Yo qué? Solo quería probar la lavadora hahahahaha- su expresión era cínica

-Gracias Damon por el sarcasmo pero en realidad saque esto a colación porque quería pedirte algo Bella-dijo Elena nerviosa, como si esperara un "No" por respuesta. Stefan nos miraba a los tres alternadamente y Damon miraba divertido un jarrón de la barra como si fuese lo más gracioso del mundo. Yo no entendía nada.

-Lo que quieras Elena.

-Bueno Damon y Stefan ahora están compartiendo departamento y como nosotros dos vamos a estar en otro lado no importa mucho pero Damon no va poder quedarse y…

-Lo que Elena con tantas vueltas quiero decirte es que si puedo quedarme a dormir aquí-interrumpió Damon a Elena. Me lo dijo con un lindo puchero de niño pequeño al que no le podías decir que no.

Lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos ¿en serio la encarnación del pecado quería dormir en el mismo departamento que yo?

_Please let me know that it's real_

_**!Hola! **_¿_**Me extrañaron?**_

_**Sé que es corto pero este capítulo es clave para lo que pasara más adelante, espero que les guste y de paso les digo que no habrá lemmon en un rato, Damon y Bella no tienen prisa por follar realmente bueno si pero no va a ser así hehehehehe, este será un Damon un poco distinto pero sin dejar de lado su sexy personalidad, mas adelante sabrán por qué, ahora les tengo la muy mala noticia: ¡esta semana empiezo clases! Y como es mi último semestre de prepa me van a traer mareada lo se y no podre subir tanto como quisiera ¡sorry! Aun asi no las dejare abandonadas y tratare de subir seguido, les recomiendo por ultimo que escuchen Can't take my eyes off of you pero de la versión de Muse, por desgracia no les pude subir las fotos del auto de Bella a mi perfil ni el de la pijama porque según lei por ahí no se ven los links pero si lo googlean encuentran el auto y la pijama bueno creo que se la imaginan hehehe, espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no.**_

_**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos**_


	5. Apocalypse Please

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith yo solo los uso y los combino con mi loca imaginacion.**

**Antes que todo mil gracias por todos sus reviews chicas, ya ocupan un lugar muy especial en mi corazon pero este capi en especial esta dedicado a Lady Alizze, mi querida melliza perdida gracias por tu apoyo, no se que abria hecho yo sin ti en esos momentos, te quiero mucho.**

**Ahora si, disfruten.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Me quede con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué? ¿No me quieres aquí?-pregunto Damon haciendo un puchero extremadamente adorable, sexy… y manipulador.

-No es eso Damon-respondí-es solo que me tomaron por sorpresa, no me esperaba algo así, eso es todo- agregue nerviosamente

-Entonces ¿si me dejaras quedarme? ¿O me obligaras a dormir en la calle fría y malvada donde pueden robarse este lindo cuerpecito?- lo dijo con un gesto tan serio que no pude hacer otra cosa salvo echarme a reír lo cual Elena y Stefan secundaron. Damon me miro con mala cara.

-Lo siento- me disculpe entre paroxismos de risas- es que resulto muy gracioso.

-Ok ¿pero me dejaras quedarme?-insistió.

Lo pensé, ¿realmente quería que Damon se quedara aquí? Bueno tal vez esa sea la pregunta equivocada la pregunta indicada seria ¿soportaría la tentación? Realmente no sabía lo que me pasaba con él, nunca había sido tan… hormonal, conocía el deseo pero esto era distinto, aun así no quería ser grosera así que…

-Si puedes quedarte- sonrió de tal forma que me dejo atontada pero aun así seguí- pero con una condición- su sonrisa decayó y agregue con gesto extremadamente serio- no quiero que metas alcohol ni mujerzuelas en el departamento y menos en las habitaciones, ni fiestas ni cosas de esa índole ¿entendido?- llegados a este punto me partí de la risa.- es broma Damon puedes quedarte.

-Bella a veces me das miedo-dijo Damon.

-Auch, eso dolió-respondí-pero sabrás a lo que te atienes si te quedas aquí.

Agarre los platos y los lleve al fregadero. Damon me siguió y me ayudo a lavar los platos que ahora estaban vacios.

-Bueno entonces compañera creo que tu y yo pasaremos muy divertidos días-dijo cuando termino-a las seis estaré con mis cosas aquí.

Se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla que de eso no tuvo nada porque más bien fue en la comisura de los labios, mi corazón dio un brinco y el sonrió como si supiera eso, dio la media vuelta y salió del departamento. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que habíamos estado solos mucho tiempo, Stefan y Elena no estaban.

¿Tanto me desconcentraba con Damon? Eso definitivamente no era bueno.

Lo que restaba de la mañana y la tarde me la pase en blanco escuchando música, creo que empiezo a desarrollar una obsesión con Muse.

_Declare this an emergency  
>come on and spread a sense of urgency<br>and pull us through  
>and pull us through<br>And this is the end  
>this is the end<br>of the world_

Sin lugar a dudas eran el chaleco salvavidas de mi naufragio, pero no me había dado cuenta que la música estaba muy fuerte y estaban tocando el timbre hasta que la canción acabo. Abrí la puerta y una muy enojada Caroline entro.

-¿Me podrías explicar que pasa por tu cabeza Isabella Swan?

-Perdón Caroline pero tenía la música muy alta y no escuche que tocaban-explique rápidamente pues me dio miedo verla tan enfadada, parecía… parecía un vampiro encabronado y a punto de atacar.

-No me refiero a eso-chillo-me refiero a ¿en qué mierda piensas al dejar que Damon se quede aquí?

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, si había notado que esos dos no se llevaban bien pero no pensé que fuera para tanto.

-Cálmate Caroline-le pidió Bonnie-hola Bella-me sonrió y yo solo atine a sonreír un poco-¿no ves que la asustas con tus ataques?

Caroline me miro otra vez y respiro profundamente antes de hablar.

-Lo siento Bella es solo que no confió en Damon nadita y no me gustaría que te hiciera algo-dijo más calmada.

-Y según tu ¿como que haría?-pregunto Damon entrando al departamento con varias cosas entre ellas una funda con una guitarra que no me paso desapercibida.

-Tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero-dijo Caroline sin titubear, ¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?

-Y tu sabes muy bien que eso quedo en el pasado-contraataco Damon y luego se giro hacia mí y me sonrió- Bella encontré esto por una tienda de camino acá e inmediatamente pensé en ti, ¿me aceptarías este regalo?-me tendió una caja forrada de terciopelo negro con una expresión tan linda que no pude negarme. Caroline y Bonnie intercambiaron miradas. Lo tome pero no lo abrí.

- Gracias Damon no debiste molestarte-dije sonrojada al mil.

-¿No lo abrirás?-pregunto.

-Claro.

Abrí la caja y dentro había un precioso guardapelo con un cisne tallado en la cara frontal.

- ¿Huele a rosas?-pregunte confusa.* (1)

-Ehhhhhhh si-respondió Damon-tiene una hierba dentro, dicen que es de la buena suerte.- me lo dijo con una sonrisa

La actitud de Caroline cambio, me di cuenta solo con mirarla, ya no parecía enfadada sino pensativa, nos miro a Damon y a mí de manera alternativa y el entendimiento chispeo en su rostro. Me pregunte otra vez que rayos pasaba aquí.

-Siento si te asuste Bella en serio-dijo con sinceridad-cuídate, nos tenemos que ir pero vendremos pronto-eso sonó mas como una advertencia y diciendo esto salió llevando a rastras a Bonnie quien solo articulo un "Adiós" y la puerta se cerró.

-Así que… ahora somos tú y yo nada mas ¿no?-pregunto él con un movimiento sugestivo de cejas.

¡Ay dios!

* * *

><p><em>Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, sabia donde estaba pero al mismo tiempo mi mente se negaba a aceptarlo. Camine y escuchaba el sonido de mis pasos y los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón, oía una melodía a lo lejos e intente seguirla aunque sabía de antemano que no debía hacerlo, el bosque estaba diferente, unas luces adornaban ahora algunos árboles y al dar la vuelta lo vi, era mi boda, esa que nunca llegaría a realizar y ahí estaba el por supuesto vestido de blanco con la novia al lado de él de la cual solo alcanzaba a ver su perfecta silueta y su cabello oscuro pero definitivamente lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a todos los Cullen ahí y con ello me refiero a todos, sin saber porque me sentí traicionada una vez mas y empecé a sollozar lo cual hizo que ellos notaran mi presencia, se voltearon a verme todos menos la novia con expresiones homicidas en el rostro y sus ojos rojos me taladraban.<em>

_-Al fin has llegado Isabella-dijo Edward con voz fría y monocorde-te estábamos esperando- y dicho esto dio un paso a parte y pude ver los cuerpos fríos y sin vida de mis amigos, de mis padres, de Jacob, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, antes de que pudiera siquiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando Edward se abalanzo sobre mí y me ¡mordió!_

-Bella-escuche que me llamaban-¡Bella despierta!

Abrí los ojos y a menos de cinco centímetros de mi tenía el rostro preocupado de Damon.

-Bella ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tienes?

Yo no podía responder, lloraba a mares y no podía dejar de tener miedo, entonces Damon me abrazo y me trato de consolar.

-Tranquila _lille*_(2) ya paso yo estoy aquí, tranquila cariño, yo te cuidare-me decía mientras me abrazaba y limpiaba mis lagrimas.

Me tomo rato calmarme, demasiado en realidad pero bueno era comprensible aunque fuera una pesadilla asidua era espantosa, obviamente no era como la vez anterior que me abandono cuando las pesadillas eran cuestión de cada noche, estas venían en intervalos irregulares y por ello me tomaban sorprendida.

-¿Qué paso?-volvió a preguntar Damon. ¡Dios! ¡Ha de pensar que estoy loca!

-Fue solo una pesadilla-le dije con voz quebrada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, gracias Damon y perdón por la molestia-trate de que mi voz no se oyera tan mal y le sonreí tímidamente.

-Ok, cualquier cosa me dices, ahora voy a darme una ducha.

-¿Una ducha?

-Sip-se levanto de la cama y fue cuando lo vi, el no estaba usando nada a excepción de unos bóxers negros muy pero muy ajustados y no pude evitar fijarme en cierta parte de su anatomía, ¡Oh my Dios! ¡Dime que ese bóxer no tiene relleno y todo eso es real!-por si no te has dado cuenta bella durmiente son las siete de la mañana y a mí me gusta usar el _Carpe Diem*_(3)- y se fue de mi cuarto con la plena conciencia del efecto que causaba en mi.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Esa parte la saque de Vampire Diaries, es el capitulo de la primera temporada "mordiscos de viernes noche" o asi se llama en mi pais hehehe es cuando Stefan le regala el collar con verbena a Elena para protegerla de los poderes mentales de Damon y de el mismo. Se me hizo algo lindo, <strong>¿<strong>ironico?un poco pero el proximo descubriran porque en el Damon POV.  
><strong>

**(2) lille: significa pequeña en danes, mas adelante prometo explicarlo **¿**vale? mientras disfruten del Damon tierno, quien sabe cuanto dure hehehe.**

**(3) Carpe diem: es una locucion latina que literalmente significa "aprovecha el día", lo que quiere decir es «aprovecha el momento, no lo malgastes»  
><strong>

**¿Les gusto? digan que si y me haran el dia, bueno la noche, bueno lo que sea hahahaha**.

**Se que prometi no tardarme pero me han traido como loca y aunandole el hecho que mi muso se fue y esta vez que creo que para siempre pues estoy en el hoyo hehehehe pero bueno no mas pretextos, esta semana son mis examenes, es mas mañana es el primero y deberia estar estudiando pero me parecio mas importante subir capi hehehe pero please desenme suerte para que salga bien ahhhhh tal vez mañana no salga viva pero bueno ese es otro rollo hehehe espero les guste y si gustan escuchar la cancion que use se llama "apocalypse please" y obvio es de Muse hehehe agradezcanle a Matt ya que sin el quien sabe que hubiera sido de mi bueno me voy y saben que tratare de apurarme y darles la conti lo mas rapido que pueda. Las quiero.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.  
><strong>


	6. Bliss

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen unicamente a L.J. Smith y Stephenie Meyer.**

**Este capitulo es para Belen, que ya es un angel en el cielo que cuida de todos los que ama.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Damon POV<p>

Este fin de semana prometía ser interesante.

La pasaría con Bella,

en ese pequeño departamento,

con las habitaciones a un palmo de distancia…

y todo puede pasar…

Ok Damon deja tus sucios pensamientos me dijo la muy débil voz de la conciencia que por poco me quedaba pero ¿qué quieres? Le pregunte ¿crees que soy de piedra? El día que fueron de compras y Caroline insistió en que se comprara toda esa ropa tan sexy se me hizo agua la boca pero no iba a cometer una estupidez, Bella había sufrido y seguía sufriendo por el idiota de su ex y yo no iba a usar a la chica, en ella había algo especial así que decidí hacer las cosas bien.

Luego de que Elena me advirtiera por enésima vez que si le hacía algo a Bella no se opondría a que Bonnie me torturase o Caroline me clavara una estaca en el corazón se fue con mi hermanito ¡vaya cuñadita! Debía admitir que todavía quedaban rescoldos de mi amor por Elena pero estos poco a poco iban disminuyendo. Stefan no me dijo nada sobre Bella y tampoco me dio uno de sus sermones y me extraño, en fin, era hora de irme de este departamento inundado a propósito.

Agarre dos mudas de ropa, mi ipod y mi guitarra, amaba mi Fender Jag-Stang* (1), casi nadie lo sabia pero yo amaba tocar la guitarra, era mi única forma de liberarme, mi hermanito, el nerd de Stefan, lo hacía con su diario, yo con mi guitarra.

Sabía que mi mudanza haría que ciertas personitas se enfadasen y hablaba de la brujita pero sobre todo de la vampirita rubia a la que no se le había olvidado lo que paso, lo admito fui un cabron con ella pero! ya fue por dios! Así que decidí tomar mis precauciones.

Salí de la joyería con la absoluta certeza de que a Bella le gustaría. Me monte de nuevo en mi moto y me fui.

Al llegar al departamento oí voces, bufe.

-Perdón Caroline pero tenía la música muy alta y no escuche que tocaban- decía Bella con un poco de miedo.

-No me refiero a eso-casi grito Caroline -me refiero a ¿en qué mierda piensas al dejar que Damon se quede aquí?

-Cálmate Caroline-hablo la brujita-hola Bella- la saludo y le dijo a la rubia-¿no ves que la asustas con tus ataques?

-Lo siento Bella es solo que no confió en Damon nadita y no me gustaría que te hiciera algo-se disculpo y vi la oportunidad perfecta para entrar

-Y según tu ¿como que haría?-le pregunte

-Tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero-respondió mordazmente lanzándome dagas con los ojos.

-Y tu sabes muy bien que eso quedo en el pasado-le espete y me volví a Bella con una sonrisa - Bella encontré esto por una tienda de camino acá e inmediatamente pensé en ti, ¿me aceptarías este regalo?-le extendí la caja y tanto Caroline y Bonnie se vieron entre sí, sabían que había algo raro. Bella tomo la caja pero no la abrió.

- Gracias Damon no debiste molestarte-agradeció con un tierno y hermoso sonrojo, espera ¿yo dije eso? ¿Desde cuándo algo me parecía tierno? Preferí no ahondar en eso y pregunte.

-¿No lo abrirás?

-Claro.

Lo hizo y examino la pieza que contenía pero lo único que dijo fue:

- ¿Huele a rosas?

-Ehhhhhhh si-respondí nervioso ¿Qué rayos iba a decirle? ¿Es por una planta que evita que yo haga contigo lo que quiera gracias a mis poderes de vampiro? Definitivamente no -tiene una hierba dentro, dicen que es de la buena suerte.- pff me lo saque de la manga.

Caroline se tenso y empezó a examinar la situación hasta que pareció comprenderlo.

-Siento si te asuste Bella en serio-se disculpo de nuevo-cuídate, nos tenemos que ir pero vendremos pronto-eso era una advertencia para mi, se llevo a Sabrina*(2) y se fue no sin antes decirme un "hazle algo y te clavare una estaca" en voz baja para que solo yo pudiera escuchar.

-Así que… ahora somos tú y yo nada mas ¿no?-le dije a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Creo, ¿quieres cenar?-me cambio el tema.

-Claro.

Debía admitir que esta chica cocinaba delicioso, que forma de preparar las enchiladas suizas* (3), podría quedarme aquí toda la vida comiendo lo que ella cocinaba.

Nos la pasamos en resto de la tarde viendo películas pero ella se retiro a dormir y me dispuse a "dormir". Realmente solo me quede en la cama sin hacer nada solo divagar.

En la madrugada escuche su sollozo.

Me asome en su cuarto solo para comprobar como estaba y ahí estaba ella hecha un ovillo en la cama llorando y con el ceño arrugado en una cara de dolor. Me preocupe más cuando grito y me acerque a ella.

-No por favor, no me mates, prometo no decir nada-decía con angustia ¿Qué demonios…?

-Tranquila Bella, todo está bien Bella, ¡Bella despierta!

Al fin pareció reaccionar y me miro con sus ojos chocolates inundados de lágrimas.

-Bella ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tienes?

Pero ella no contesto y siguió llorando, la abrace y la trate de consolar

-Tranquila _lille*_ ya paso yo estoy aquí, tranquila cariño, yo te cuidare-trataba de confortarla, su miedo había pasado a ser el mío y no sabía de dónde demonios salían esas palabras pero yo solo quería que ella se sintiera bien.

Al cabo de un rato se calmo.

-¿Qué paso?-le volví a preguntar

-Fue solo una pesadilla-respondió pero su voz sonaba muy mal, tenía miedo.

-¿Estás bien?-Que pregunta tan más estúpida la mía.

-Sí, no te preocupes, gracias Damon y perdón por la molestia-me dijo y me sonrió.

-Ok, cualquier cosa me dices, ahora voy a darme una ducha.

-¿Una ducha?-pregunto confundida.

-Sip-me levante y me di cuenta de su mirada, era una que yo reconocía demasiado bien, mi ego se inflo diez tallas mas al cerciorarme que yo le atraía- por si no te has dado cuenta bella durmiente son las siete de la mañana y a mí me gusta usar el _Carpe Diem*_- le dije con sorna y salí de su cuarto.

Me duche y me vestí, cuando salí de la habitación de Elena (eso sonó raro) ella ya estaba lista y preparando el desayuno, olía muy bien, tanto ella como la comida.

-No me había dado cuenta que hueles a fresas-le dije sin pensar y de repente causando que se le cayera un vaso y se partiera en pedazos sobre la encimera. Me acerque muy rápido a ella, tal vez demasiado- lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

-No te preocupes- agarro los pedazos del vaso pero lo hizo tan deprisa que se corto con uno. La sangre caliente salía de su dedo y mis instintos salieron a flote con el apetitoso sabor de su sangre, sentí mis ojos cambiar pero hice el esfuerzo por controlarme.

-¿Damon? ¿Estás bien?-en su voz se denotaba su confusión.

-Sí y ¿tu?

-También, tranquilo tengo experiencia con los accidentes-agrego con humor

Me gusto eso de ella, que no fuera de esas chicas melodramáticas que en estos momentos sentirían que el corazón se les sale por la herida, esta chica cada vez me gustaba más.

-Ok vamos a curarte esa herida-le dije sacando el botiquín de primeros auxilios y mi fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzármele encima.

Con la mano ya curada y vendada Bella y yo terminábamos de almorzar viendo un maratón Grey's Anatomy, cuando se me ocurrió algo.

-Bella ¿te gustaría salir hoy conmigo?-Pareció sorprendida y dudosa así que me apresure a decirle-no tiene que ser en un plan que tu no quieras, si quieres puede ser como amigos solamente, no haríamos nada fuera de lo común, solo ir a dar una vuelta o al cine pero si no quieres…

-Shhh Damon calla, hablas mucho chico-dijo divertida- y si quiero salir contigo sea en el plan que sea.

¡Wow! Eso último no me lo esperaba, ¿en el plan que sea eh? ¿Qué te parece en el que no salimos de tu habitación en una semana? Pensé pervertidamente pero luego me aclare los pensamientos, debía hacer las cosas bien, me repetí otra vez, eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en mi mantra.

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta en mi moto?-le pregunte nervioso, ¡dios! Ahora parecía un adolescente asustado por el rechazo de una chica. Patético.

-¿Tienes una moto?-casi salta de su asiento-¡claro que quiero! Tiene tanto que no uso una.

-¿Sabes conducir?-esta chica iba en camino para ser elegida como la mujer perfecta.

-Claro, mi mejor amigo me enseño-su sonrisa fue nostálgica.

-¿Lo extrañas no?

-Si

-¿Y entonces por qué no le hablas?-nunca en mi vida o más bien dicho existencia había sentido tanta curiosidad de alguien pero con Bella al parecer todo era diferente.

-Porque a lo mejor él no quiere hablar conmigo-la mire confundido y siguió- Jacob estaba enamorado de mí y yo igual lo quería mucho pero elegí a Edward, cuando se entero de que me iba a casar se fue, no sé si me perdone.

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y yo la limpie con mi dedo.

-Veras que todo se arregla-le dije.

Asintió y con una sonrisa me pregunto

-¿Entonces vamos a dar una vuelta?-seguramente no le gustaba mostrar debilidad, sonreí al darme cuenta de que iba acumulando virtud tras virtud.

-Vamos.

Al salir del edificio y ver mi moto estacionada, ella soltó una silbido de admiración.

-¡Wow! ¡Una Harley-Davidson CAC 500cc! ¡Que linda!

Sonreí orgulloso de mi bebe.

-Dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces-respondió.

¡Ah! Con que insolente la niñita ¿no? Me gustaba más a cada segundo.

-Ok pequeña respondona, súbete y vámonos-dije montándome en la moto y ella me imito pasando sus delicados brazos a mi alrededor-¿estás bien sujeta?-me volví a verla y asintió-entonces agárrate fuerte- y diciendo esto arranque la moto.

El resto de la mañana y toda la tarde nos la pasamos dando vueltas por la cuidad platicando y diciendo tonterías, la chica era divertida.

Después de un rato nos dio hambre y paramos en McDonald's, yo pedí una Big Mac, no es que necesitara alimento pero ayudaba a cubrir las apariencias y a mantener mi piel tibia, la mire interrogante cuando ella pidió una igual.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, solo que hoy me he dado cuenta que vas que vuelas para ser la mujer perfecta para mí.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-Si claro, por eso me dejan antes de casarse conmigo-dijo con dolor y amargura. Me dolió su dolor, de una forma extraña y a dos días de conocerla ya tenía un lazo con ella, no sabía ni qué demonios pasaba, esto no era normal pero no me importaba. Tome su mano entre la mía y la mire directo a los ojos.

-Yo sé como es que te rompan el corazón Bella, se que tal vez no está bien que yo te lo cuente pero a lo mejor sirve para que entiendas lo que trato de decir-ella asintió-hace muchos años yo estaba enamorado idiotamente de una mujer llamada Katherine-solté su nombre con rabia- pero ella jugó con mi hermano y conmigo, hizo que nos odiáramos y me uso tanto a mí como a el, la única diferencia es que a él si lo amaba, a su manera pero lo hacía, la creímos muerta cuando se nos lo hizo creer y nos odiamos mas todavía Stefan y yo, después apareció Elena-una sonrisa triste cruzo mi rostro- ella era parecida a Katherine pero solo en lo físico, su alma es totalmente diferente y consiguió algo que se creía imposible: logro que yo me reconciliara con mi hermano.

-¿Y eso fue antes o después de que te enamoraras de ella?-pregunto.

-Chica lista-le dije con aprobación-después, por mucho tiempo "peleamos" por ella-hice el gesto del entrecomillado en el aire- pero no había nada por que pelear el gano desde el principio, siempre fue el.-deje aflorar toda la tristeza y el dolor que había ocultado por los últimos meses. Ahora fue el turno de ella para consolarme.

-Lo siento mucho Damon, en serio, pero tienes que sanar, tenemos que sanar.

Me sonrió con afecto y le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si para empezar nos vamos de juerga?

-¿Me quiere emborrachar Señor Salvatore?-fingió horror.

-Por supuesto señorita, ahora come que nos vamos a embriagar hoy.

Tal y como lo dije, ambos estábamos en un bar ya pasadas las dos de la madrugada y con demasiadas copas encima a pesar de que Bella me advirtió que no sabía tomar pero le jure que la cuidaría, ella me creyó, claro que la cuidaría, con mi vida. La pasamos genial, riendo y cantando como lo que éramos en esos momentos: dos tristes borrachos con el corazón roto.

-Damon, es tu culpa que este borracha-le dijo Bella arrastrando las palabras.

-Ok borrachilla, lo admito, mi culpa, ahora vámonos antes de que no puedas caminar.

De camino al taxi, ya que no iba a poder sostenerse si nos íbamos en la moto, ella divagaba, yo no estaba tan borracho porque vamos ¡soy un jodido vampiro! Tengo más aguante.

-Damon deberías haberlo visto cuando me propuso matrimonio, maldito hipócrita…-cada vez que hablaba de él lo odiaba más.

-El anillo era de su madre según el… lo queme en su cara…-me reí, ¡esa era mi chica!

-Me dijo que estaba aburrido de una simple humana tonta-¡dios! ¿Quien se creía el tipo?

Así llegamos al departamento y la deje en un sofá, puse una canción de Muse porque sabía que la relajaría y a mí de paso, Bliss era perfecta para la ocasión.

En el bar la actitud de Bella había sido diferente, ella era un alma libre, reía cuando quería, lloraba cuando le daba la gana y no se preocupaba por el que dirán, ella estaba sentada mientras le preparaba un café muy cargado para que se le bajara la borrachera y pensaba lo fácil que sería enamorarme de Isabella Swan.

_Everything about you is how I'd wanna be _

_You're freedom comes naturally_

Quería hacerlo, dejar a mi amor imposible por Elena atrás y darme una oportunidad.

_Give me _

_All the peace and joy in your mind_

_Everything about you pains my envying _

_Your soul can't hate anything _

_Everything about you is so easy to love _

_They're watching you from above_

Pero debia esperar a que ambos sanáramos y sobre todo no debia tener secretos con ella.

¿Cómo le iba a decir que era un vampiro de mas cien años? Y como si supiera lo que pasaba por mi mente dijo:

-Te juro que lo que más quisiera es partirlo en pedazos y quemarlo, estúpido vampiro-dijo y me quede en shock ¿dijo vampiro?

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Es una guitarra eléctrica que es un híbrido de dos guitarras eléctricas Fender: Una Fender Jaguar y una Fender Mustang usada por el genial y sexy Kurt Cobain<strong>

**(2) Se refiere a "Sabrina, la bruja adolescente" era una comedia que pasaba hace unos ayeres sobre una chava que era bruja hahahaha ni al caso conmigo pero bueno.**

**(3) Es un plato de México, elaborado a base de tortilla de maíz y son preparadas con salsa roja, o verde, y cubiertas de queso gratinado, en vez del queso fresco más usual en otro tipo de enchiladas.**

**!Hola! ¿me han extrañado? OMG! 3,179 palabras, !el capi mas largo que he subido a Fanfiction hahaha ok a lo que venia, espero les guste el capi y me digan que tal, ya ven Damon esta siendo lindo y a mi personalmente me gusto eso de que quiere darse una oportunidad con Bella pero ¿que hara con ella despues de lo que escucho? ñaca ñaca hehehehehe deseenme suerte por que OMD! el dia de mañana es de miedo: cuatro exposiciones y un examen, deberia estudiar pero ash! que horror! ademas no podia dejarlas sin capitulo ya ven son buena hahahahaha bueno nos vemos.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.  
><strong>


	7. Muscle Museum

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, que mas diera yo por que Damon Salvatore, Edward Cullen o Jasper Withlock fuesen mios pero no, les pertenecen a L.J. Smith y Stephenie Meyer**

**Recomendacion: Muscle Museum de Muse  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Damon POV<p>

Me había quedado de piedra literalmente, ¿no era el alcohol lo que me había hecho creer que ella había dicho vampiro? No, definitivamente no, estaba borracho pero no para tanto. Confundido a más no poder le di el café y ella solo musito "gracias", me disculpe y me fui a mi habitación. No sé cuanto rato estuve ahí, solo fui consciente cuando el sol me dio directo en la cara y decidí salir y hablar con Bella, usar la compulsión si era necesario pero me tenía que decir que rayos había sido eso, ¿podría saber ella sobre vampiros? ¿Ser su ex uno? ¿En qué diablos me he metido?

_She had something to confess to  
>but you don't have the time<br>so look the other way_

Al salir la vi dormida en el sofá hecha un ovillo, era la imagen más dulce que pudiese haber visto, no definitivamente ella no podía estar metida en el mundo de los vampiros.

Bella POV

Me dolía la cabeza a horrores y no quería ni respirar siquiera, sabía perfectamente porque estaba así pero nunca me imagine que la "cruda" fuera tan mala. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y agradecí que las cortinas estuvieran corridas y no entrara la luz, se suponía que con el café se me debería haber bajado ¡pero no! ¡Maldita suerte la mía! Me trate de para pero un mareo me asalto y me hundí en las almohadas de nuevo.

-No deberías levantarte tan rápido-me dijo Damon que traía una charola de comida, olía muy bien.

Me la tendió y le sonreí con verdadero agradecimiento.

-Gracias Damon, eres un sol.

Sonrió arrogante.

-Ya lo sabía.

Ni si quiera pude rodar los ojos o decir algo sarcástico porque una nausea me ataco y salí disparada al baño. Vomite violentamente en la taza tanto que creí que había sacado hasta mi primera comida, cuando la nausea paso me pare lentamente y me di cuenta que Damon estaba detrás de mí con gesto de preocupación tendiéndome silenciosamente una toalla. Me puse roja.

-Lo siento-le dije- no quería que vieras esto.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Bella, es normal, de hecho me siento culpable, esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubiera llevado al bar.

-No te preocupes Damon, no me llevaste a rastras ¿verdad?-negó-entonces no es tu culpa.

-Bueno señorita es mejor que se tome el Alka seltzer.-me dijo con burla.

-Como ordene y mande señor-le respondí con el mismo tono.

Una vez que me calme pude disfrutar la mañana con Damon, estábamos viendo películas y por algún extraño motivo puso puras de vampiros como _La reina de los condenados, déjame entrar _y _los chicos perdidos, _eso era extraño y mas que me preguntara que opinaba yo de que si existían o no, yo por supuesto me hice la loca y le dije que si Ángel de Buffy existiera no tendría ningún problema, con el me divertía tanto y siendo sinceros no quería que se fuera, solo había estado con él un día y sentía que lo iba a extrañar terriblemente cuando lo hiciera.

-¿Sabes que estoy considerando seriamente la idea de retenerte en este departamento?

Se me salió sin pensar pero no fue eso lo que me dejo con la boca abierta sino su respuesta.

-¿Y tú sabes que yo quiero que nunca me dejes ir?-pero no me lo dijo con tono divertido sino extremadamente serio, con muchas emociones en los ojos que yo no supe identificar.

_can you see that i am needing_

_and begging for so much more_

_than you could ever give_

Pero ese momento se rompió cuando sonó mi teléfono, maldije internamente y conteste de mala gana.

-¿Hola?

-¿Belly? ¿Cómo estás?-chillo Alice. Aparte el teléfono un poco.

-Alice no me grites que me duele la cabeza.

-¿Y eso?

-Es que me fui a tomar anoche con un amigo y ya sabes que eso no se me da-dije con vergüenza. Damon me miraba con burla y le saque la lengua.

-¿Con quién?-grito Rose. Otra vez el bendito altavoz

-¡ROSE! ¡No griten!

-Opss, lo siento Bella pero dime ¿es el tío del que nos contaste aquella vez?

-Sip.

-¿Qué paso? ¡Cuéntanos! ¡Con todo y detalles sucios!

-No hay nada de eso-respondí-solo fuimos a emborracharnos haha.

De pronto Damon me arrebato el teléfono y les dijo

-No hubo nada porque ella no quiso sino…

El puso el altavoz y oí las risas de Alice y Rose del otro lado de la línea.

-Ok chico y ¿tú eres?-pregunto Rose.

-Damon Salvatore señorita-respondió el aludido.

-Oh mucho gusto Damon, soy Rosalie, te encargo a Bella, si de por si sobria se cae no me quiero imaginar ebria-se burlo ella.

Gruñí.

-No te preocupes Rosalie, la cuidare con mi vida-esto me tomo desprevenida.

-Aww que lindo, ¿oíste Bella? ¡Con su vida!

-Ok chicas oí oí me tengo que ir ¿de acuerdo? Debo terminar unas cosas.

-Ok-dijeron a coro pero Alice agrego al final-y ni creas que se me olvida que te fuiste de compras sin mi ¿eh?

-De acuerdo-le dije sabiendo que era una batalla perdida.

-Te queremos Bella y Damon ya sabes cuídala.

-Lo hare-dijo él. Colgué, Damon se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-Se ve que te quieren mucho.

-De hecho y yo a ellas pero la verdad es que enojadas dan miedo así que cuidado.

El se rio y me pareció un sonido maravilloso.

-Oye ¿Cómo que hace hambre no?-se froto el estomago

-Un poco-mis tripas gruñeron y Damon se carcajeo haciendo que me pusiera roja.

-No te burles-lo reprendí pero antes de decir algo mas las mismas nauseas de la mañana me atacaron y salí corriendo al baño. Damon me ayudo esta vez apartándome el cabello de la cara. Saque todo lo que tenía que sacar, era tan asqueroso y tan vergonzoso por tener a Damon aquí.

-Gracias-le dije con voz débil, me pare pero fue tan rápido que me tambalee y él me sostuvo, me cargo como a un bebe y empezó a caminar.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes?-su voz sonaba preocupada.

-No lo sé, parece que no puedo estar un par de días sin una catástrofe-me burle de mi misma.

-¿No estarás embarazada?-dijo en broma y fue cuando me cayo la realidad encima.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Damon, el periodo se me ha retrasado.- ¡No podía ser! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Sentía mi cabeza a punto de explotar ¡Oh mi Dios!

_too long trying to resist it_

Con plena conciencia de lo que acababa de decir me desmaye en los brazos de Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>!hola! ¿que les parecio? disculpen si esta medio raro pero no se me ocurrio otra forma de plantearlo, prometo actualizar pronto para que sepan que onda pero quiero que me digan que tal.<strong>

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**

**Dejar un review es tan bueno como que Damon Salvatore te lleve el desayuno a la cama.**

**Asi que please denle al botoncito y diganme que tal, ¿voy bien? o ¿me regreso?  
><strong>

**hahahaha  
><strong>


	8. Map of the problematique

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son solo de Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith. **

**Recomendacion: Tal como lo dice el titulo, Map of the problematique de Muse, otra bella cancion de señor Matt Bellamy**

* * *

><p>!Bella POV<p>

_Fear and panic in the air_

_I want to be free_

Estando todavía en la inconsciencia, no absoluta porque aun escuchaba los llamados desesperados de Damon recordé ese día, ese único día en que Edward Cullen fue mío de verdad.

Flash back.

_Estábamos en nuestro hermoso prado, divagando en las locuras que seguramente haría Alice para planear nuestra boda, Edward me besaba dulcemente._

_-Bella, eres mi vida ¿lo sabías?-me miro con esos ojos miel increíblemente hermosos y me derretí._

_-Lo único que yo sé es cuanto te amo-le dije de vuelta. Y me lance a besarlo. No supe muy bien como empezó todo realmente, solo me entere cuando el ya estaba encima de mi desabrochando mi blusa pero no hice nada para pararlo, mi mente estaba nublada por el profundo amor y deseo que sentía por él._

_Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo y las mías hacían lo mismo, no tenía miedo, me sentía segura y poderosa, iba a convertirme en mujer con Edward, no había nada mas que le pudiera pedir a la vida. Sus besos ya no eran dulces, eran pasionales, hambrientos, demandantes casi caníbales y mi corazón junto con mi respiración estaban acelerados._

_-Bella, mi Bella-decía el mientras me terminaba de sacar la blusa y me sonroje de vergüenza-si no estás segura…_

_-Quiero hacerlo-le dije._

_-Eres hermosa amor, no tienes de que apenarte-me sonrió pero de pronto su semblante se lleno de preocupación-si te lastimo me lo tienes que decir._

_Asentí y el siguió besándome._

_Poco a poco las prendas de ambos fueron desapareciendo hasta que ya no quedo más que piel contra piel. Fuego contra hielo. Cada caricia que Edward me daba solo hacia aumentar mi excitación, ya no me importaba nada solo sabía que lo quería dentro y lo quería ya._

_Pero tras toda esa pasión yo sentía su amor y devoción, como se controlaba para no hacerme daño, como me cuidaba, cuando llego el momento se posiciono entre mis piernas y muy gentilmente se fue introduciendo dentro de mí, dolía claro que dolía pero sabía que todo eso tenía que pasar, una pequeña barrera nos separaba pero él la rompió con una embestida, de mis ojos salieron unas cuantas lagrimas pero no proferí ningún sonido, dolía horrorosamente. Edward seco dulcemente mis lagrimas con sus fríos dedos y deposito besos por mi rostro, el dolor fue cediendo y el placer aumentando, moví instintivamente mis caderas y el lo tomo como señal de que se podía mover y así lo hizo, sus embestidas eran lentas pero profundas y mientras ambos recorríamos hambrientos el cuerpo del otro gemidos descontrolados salían de nuestras bocas solo acallados un poco por nuestros besos._

_El ritmo de Edward se fue haciendo más rápido y un poco más rudo pero nunca dejo de decirme cuanto me amaba al igual que yo, ambos nos entregábamos con la naturaleza de testigo. Sentí un nudo en mi vientre el cual al desatarse libero mi primer orgasmo, Edward se vino después con la expresión más hermosa y sexy que hubiese visto hasta el momento. Salió de mí y me dio un corto beso._

_Ambos jadeábamos todavía pero aun así se las arreglo para decirme._

_-Te amo Isabella Swan, te amo y prometo que te amare toda la eternidad._

Fin del flash back.

Lástima que no pudo cumplir su promesa.

Sentí un olor fuerte en mi nariz y oí unas voces.

-Damon ¿seguro de que no le hiciste nada?-pregunto una voz femenina. ¿Elena?

-¡Joder! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no?-el sonaba molesto-solamente se desmayo.

-¡Damon!No te permito que le hables así a Elena-dijo ¿Stefan?

-¡Me importa un pepino lo que me permitas o no!-replico Damon exasperado.

-Cálmate Stefan-le pidió Elena.

No podía permitir que se pelearan y menos por mi culpa así que batalle por abrir mis ojos hasta que lo logre.

-¿Damon?- él y los otros dos estaban parados cerca de la puerta pero el pelinegro al oírme se acerco casi corriendo a mí.

-Bella ¿estás bien?-asentí-no me vuelvas a asustar así ¿me entendiste?

-Perdón Damon.

Una sonrisa encantadora cruzo por su rostro.

-No te preocupes _lille_ sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

Elena y Stefan escuchaban extrañados nuestra conversación. Damon se dio cuenta.

-Estábamos discutiendo sobre cuáles eran las probabilidades…

-¿De qué? ¿De que este embarazada?-mi tono sonó mas mordaz de lo que pretendía.

-Lo siento Bella, tuve que decirles-me dijo Damon apenado.

-No te preocupes-le respondí-es solo que estoy agobiada.

En eso se acerco Elena.

-No te preocupes Bella, te entiendo, yo estaría igual-me sonrió con afecto-si quieres puedo ir a comprar una prueba casera para que salgas de dudas.

-Eso sería muy amable de tu parte Elena, gracias.

-Entonces que no se diga más, ya regreso.

Salió por la puerta pasando junto a Stefan que no la acompaño como espere, en cambio se dirigió hacia Damon.

-Damon ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Ahora no Stefan-Damon no separaba sus ojos de mí.

-Por favor.

-Ve-lo inste.

-De acuerdo pero prometo no tardarme-me dio un beso en la frente y salió junto a Stefan, pero no solo salieron del cuarto también de departamento ¿era tan grave de lo que quería hablar Stefan con su hermano?

Suspire.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer si salía positivo?

_I can__t get it right_

_Get it right_

Oí un ruido en la sala y me pare con cuidado para no marearme.

Ahí en el sofá de la sala estaba ¿Elena? Solo que no había modo que regresara así de rápido y además su ropa era distinta al igual que su cabello, incluso podía ver malicia en el rostro de esta chica como no en el de Elena pero eran exactamente iguales físicamente, me sonrío cínicamente al verme.

-¿Elena?

Se paro y llego hasta a mí.

-No, no soy Elena. Desgraciadamente somos casi iguales pero de todas formas yo soy más guapa- lo dijo demostrando una actitud que yo conocía muy bien. Esta chica era una perra.

-¿Quién eres entonces?-me recordé que no debia alterarme ¿pero como no alterarte cuando hay una desconocida en tu casa?

-Katherine. Tu peor pesadilla-y diciendo esto sus ojos cambiaron, las venas alrededor de ellos sobresalían al igual que sus colmillos ¡Oh dios! ¡No! No me dio tiempo de correr, se lanzo directo a mí haciendo que golpease contra el piso y mi mente quedara en blanco.

_Life will flash before my eyes_

_So scattered almost_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**!Hola! ** !Oh mi dios! !tengo miedo! que les parecio mi primer lemon? bueno?, malo?, fatal? pesimo?****

****pff en mi defensa debo alegar que no tengo experiencia hahahahaha pero prometo que cuando sea un Damon/Bella lo hare mejor hehehe****

****ahora si quisiera responder a los reviews que no puedo por que las chicas no tienen cuenta pero me siento mal educada al no hacerlo hehehe****

****Mitsuki: bueno viste que no fue ni Edward ni Jacob hehehe sino Alice y ellos aww son un amor obviamente gracias x el animo! hehehehe****

****annaira: ya ves! ya actualice! hehehehe ****

****maafer21: porque no quieres a Bella embarazada? lo se Ed fue un cabron pero a poco no quieres ver a Damon de papa oooops se me salio! haahaha****

****Lady Alizee (quien hoy decidio no usar su cuenta pero ntp nena aun asi te respondo hahaha): Edward celoso jummm me suena dificil por el momento, le va a tomar tiempo darse cuenta de como la cajeteo, ya veras porque! por cierto lo de la patada no es mala idea hahahahaha yo tambien te quiero y arriba ese animo!****

****Bueno chicas hay me dicen que tal va?****

****Recuerden no soy muy buena en esto pero con su ayuda puedo mejorar ;)****

Dejar review es casi tan bueno como recordar la vez que Edward Cullen fue tuyo 1313 hahahaha

Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.


	9. Map of the problematique Parte 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen unicamente a Stephenie Meyer y L. J. Smith, la trama es mia.**

* * *

><p>Damon POV<p>

¡Esto no podía ser cierto! ¡Bella no podía estar embarazada! ¡En serio tenía unas ganas inmensas de matar a ese tipo! Mira que engañar y dejar embarazada a una chica de 19 años.

No sabía qué demonios tenía que decirme San Stefan y la verdad no me importaba, en estos momentos tenia cosas más importantes en la cabeza como la chica que me esperaba dentro del departamento. Después de salir del edificio Stefan se planto detrás de este y me encaro.

-Se puede saber que te traes con Bella Swan?

No me gustaba nada el tonito de mi hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso Stefan? ¿No soportas que no todas se interesen por ti?-me burle.

-Damon no agotes mi paciencia, sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo.

Me hice el desentendido

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me hablas.

-¡Por dios Damon! ¡Te desvives por esa chiquilla!-en efecto había colmado su paciencia, era extraño que el Stefan calmadito que yo conocía se alterara tanto- nunca te había visto actuar así porque nunca has sentido por nadie lo que sientes por esa chica, ni siquiera por…

Se detuvo antes de decir lo que dijo pero ahora me había enojado y lo rete.

-¡Dilo! ¡Vamos! Nunca había actuado así, ni siquiera por Elena.

-Damon solo te pido que no le hagas daño, parece una buena chica.-me dijo más calmado.

-No lo hare Stefan, como tú dices ella es una buena chica y ha sufrido demasiado, yo no la hare sufrir mas-por primera vez en más de un siglo deje que mi muro de hierro cayera y ahí estaban mis sentimientos, expuestos ante mi hermano.-no se qué me pasa con ella, es simplemente… no lo sé.

Se acerco vacilante a mí pero aun así me palmeo el hombro.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz hermano.

Asentí sin decir nada.

-Creo que deberíamos volver-dijo Stefan.

Asentí una vez más y nos dirigimos al departamento.

Tenía una rara opresión en el pecho. Y se intensifico cuando vi que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

-¿Bella?-llame con angustia.

_I want to be free_

_From desolation and despair_

Nadie respondió.

La busque por todos lados pero nada, en eso sonó mi celular.

-¿Bella?

-Lamento decepcionarte Damon pero no soy Bella-dijo Katherine ¿WTF?-ella está un poco ocupada ahora.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-¿Eres tonto o te haces cariño? Bell está conmigo, tenemos un día de chicas juntas, ya sabes, hablar de los ex, compartir sangre y esas cosas. -respondió con ironía.

-Le haces algo y te juro que te matare

Ella rio.

-Cariño ya estoy muerta- se rio una vez mas y colgó.

Me volví hacia Stefan.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Katherine, tiene a Bella.

_and I feel like everything I saw_

_Is being swept away_

_When I refuse to let you go_

Bella POV

La cabeza me dolía tanto que me la quería arrancar.

Me sentía también confundida muy confundida.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?-susurre.

En eso entro ella y me acorde de todo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Katherine?

Me sonrió cínicamente y avanzó hasta a mí, no me había dado cuenta que estaba esposada a un barrote de la cama. Demonios.

-Solo quiero una charla amigable entre socias querida.

-¿Socias?

-Sí, veras, yo tuve un affair con Damon, nada digno de recordar- perra. Me acorde de lo que me dijo Damon, de la mujer que había hecho que se peleara con su hermano. ¿Habrá sido Katherine? ¿Damon y Stefan se habían enamorado de una vampiro?- y bueno también hay que mencionar a Edward

-¿Edward?

-Si-sonrió diabólicamente- ¿te acuerdas de cuando encontraste a tu prometido en la cama con otra?-me estremecí- lo tomare como un sí, ¿no le viste la cara a ella verdad?-no me dejo hablar y siguió con su monologo-claro que no, sino no hubiera funcionado esto, bueno déjame decirte que esa mujer a la que Edward le estaba haciendo el amor era a mí.

Empecé a llorar.

-¿Cómo?

-Si querida, era yo, pero no debes sentirte mal, solo piensa que no eras suficiente para el, necesitaba con quien experimentar el sexo y contigo no podía-me miro con desprecio, casi con asco y el corazón se me volvió a romper, ella tenía razón, yo no le podía dar eso a Edward, era solo una simple humana-pero aun así sigues siendo un estorbo así que voy a tener que matarte.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No me podía matar!

_Life will flash before my eyes_

_So scattered almost_

_I want to touch the other side_

-No Katherine por favor, no lo hagas-mis suplicas parecían divertirla y vi que tenía una video grabando en la mesa-¿Por qué lo grabas?

Se encogió de hombros y dijo indiferente.

-¿Por qué a Edward le gustara ver como te mate.

Otro desgarrón en el pecho ¿tan poco le importaba ya?

-Y al parecer mato dos pájaros de un tiro, le hago ese favorcito a Edward y Damon sufre, todos ganamos.

Se acerco más a mí todavía. Inhalo asquerosamente en mi cuello.

-Hueles bien Bella, ya veo porque Eddie te dejo viva tanto tiempo.

En serio me iba a matar y yo no podía hacer nada. Excepto suplicar.

-¡Por favor Katherine no me mates!-se rio- ¡no me mates! ¡Estoy embarazada!

Su risa ceso y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué?

Ese momento de duda me hizo suspirar de alivio pero seguía llorando.

-Estoy embarazada.

-Es imposible.

Sin decir más salió corriendo de ahí.

¿Qué demonios…?

No tuve tiempo de pensar nada más porque se oyó un ruido.

Rogué por qué no hubiera regresado a matarme.

Afortunadamente no.

-¿Bella?

-¿Damon?

-¡Bella!- lo vi entrar al cuarto y empecé a llorar mas fuerte-¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

_Loneliness be over_

_When will this loneliness be over_

Negué.

-Estoy bien, ya estoy bien.

Y era cierto, con el ahí ya todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola! primero que nada gracias por sus reviews chicas.<strong>

**Mitsuki: ya viste! Katherine es una maldita pero no tonta, desgraciadamente aqui tambien sera una desgraciada y la culpable de todo. Gracias por el animo. xOxO**

**Y a las que tienen cuenta les conteste, aun asi diganme que tal va?**

**y ahora los anuncios haha:**

*** primero que nada he de decirles que seguire la historia solo que ahora subire cada dos o tres semanas porque ya viene el examen de la uni y debo estudiar pero tambien les dire que seran mas largos los capis, por lo menos de diez hojas de word vale?**

*** segundo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh estoy de luto, al parecer Matt Bellamy se caso en secreto con la Hudson! buuu**

*** y tercero es que pronto habra Lemon entre Bella y Damon, espero hacerlo bien :)**

**Bueno sin mas que decir me voy, y ya saben dejen sus opiniones, me hacen el dia y expresan su punto.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	10. Eternally missed

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a L.J. Smith y a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Recomendacion: Eternally missed-Muse**

* * *

><p>Damon POV<p>

Me paseaba como león enjaulado en el departamento mientras la brujita trataba de hacer un hechizo con las cosas de Bella para poder encontrarla. Nunca me había sentido tan desesperado en toda mi existencia. En realidad esto no era normal, ya lo sabía pero es que ¿Cuándo me iban a mi verme tan preocupado por una chica que apenas conocía? ¡Nunca! Y ahora mírenme. ¿Qué me hiciste Isabella Swan?

-Damon-me llamo Bonnie.

-¿Qué paso? ¿La encontraste?-pregunte desesperado.

-Sí, está aquí-señalo un punto en el mapa- Katherine la llevo a un hotelucho de por ahí según esto.

-Gracias brujita, te debo una.

Ella me bufo.

-Damon espera voy contigo-dijo Stefan.

-Ok apresúrate-le dije. No quería perder tiempo.

-Yo igual-inquirió Caroline.

-No Caroline puede ser peligroso-le espeto Klaus, aun me sigo preguntando ¿Quién diablos lo invito a venir?- todos sabemos como es Katherine.

-Pero Bella es mi amiga Nick.

Hizo un puchero.

El maldito tiempo corría y estos dos discutiendo, gruñí.

-Vámonos Stefan.

-Esperen, los acompaño, no sabemos que se puedo traer en manos esa perra.

Nunca me espere eso de Klaus.

Pero como ahora el novio de la rubiecita no me quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo.

De todas formas cualquier ayuda era necesaria y mas viniendo de uno de los vampiros que podía manejar a Katherine a su antojo gracias a la compulsión.

Nos subimos al auto de Stefan y conduje como loco en lo que me pareció una eternidad de tiempo.

Al llegar al motel de mala muerte me puse a buscarla habitación por habitación, suerte que no eran muchas.

Abrí la última algo indeciso, ¿Qué sería de mi si algo le hubiera pasado a Bella?

Me daba miedo solo pensarlo.

Entre y la llame.

-¿Bella?

Se oía un corazón acelerado.

-¿Damon?

-¡Bella!-pase el diminuto pasillo y entre a donde estaba la cama, al verme empezó a llorar mas fuerte-¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

Mi voz sonaba frenética.

Negó.

-Estoy bien, ya estoy bien.

Con esas palabras me devolvió la paz y fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no lo podía negar mas, por más irracional que pareciera, por muy poco o casi nada de tiempo que nos conociéramos, me había enamorado de Bella.

Llegamos al departamento, ella no dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino y yo estaba ansioso por saber que le había dicho la perra de Katherine. Pero ella no dijo ni mu.

Solo se sentó en el sofá con la mirada perdida en algún sitio.

Me puse a preparle café mientras Caroline, Elena y Bonnie revoloteaban a su alrededor tratando de que estuviera más cómoda.

Se puso peor después de que la prueba de embarazo había salido positiva y Bella estaba en el limbo.

-Toma Bella te caerá bien-le dije extendiéndole la taza de café.

-Gracias.

Tomo pequeños sorbos y me miro inquisitivamente. Supe que el momento había llegado. A partir de esto ella se quedaría o saldría huyendo.

-Bella tenemos que hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre qué Katherine es un vampiro y ustedes lo sabían? ¿O sobre que algunos de ustedes también lo son? –lo dijo calmadamente.

Mi boca se abrió. Y yo no era el único sorprendido.

Elena tomo la batuta en la conversación.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No fue muy difícil darme cuenta-rio sin humor- aunque nunca me había encontrado con "esa" especie de vampiro.

-¿Cómo?-exclamo Caroline, su voz sonó dos octavas más altas de lo normal-¿quieres decir que ya conocías a otros vampiros?

Con esto se confirmaban mis sospechas.

-Sí, la familia de mi…- su rostro se contrajo y me senté junto a ella para poder abrazarla, no lo pensé, fue solo instinto. Me miro y siguió- conocí a una familia de vampiros en Forks.

Nos conto toda la historia y acerca de cómo esos vampiros no tomaban sangre humana, ¡lo que nos faltaba! ¡Más moralistas como Stefan! Definitivamente los valores fundamentales de los vampiros se están perdiendo.

Y cuando llego a la parte de su roto compromiso me sentí mas enfadado todavía, ¿Cómo pudo ese imbécil abandonarla después de todo lo que le hizo pasar? Juro que el día que lo vea le romperé la cara.

-¿Y el bebe es de el?-pregunto Caroline.

-¡Caroline!-le dijo reprobatoriamente Bonnie.

-No te preocupes Bonnie-definitivamente Bella era una pacifista-si es de él.

Esta vez fue el turno de Elena para ser indiscreta.

-¿Pero como? Si él es vampiro.

-No lo sé –confeso la chica- no sabía que algo así podía pasar, supongo que tendré que preguntarle a Carlisle, es el que más años tiene.

-¿Tú no sabes nada Klaus?-pregunto Stefan, últimamente se llevaban no mejor pero si menos mal.

El había estado callado escuchando pero contesto inmediatamente.

-Si- se dirigió exclusivamente a Bella- yo soy uno de los vampiros originales, de los primeros en todo el mundo, la raza a la que tú te refieres, los fríos, fueron el resultado de la venganza de una bruja, a nosotros nos convirtió en esto mi madre para mantenernos a salvo de los hombres lobo pero a ellos fue por simple venganza-Bella no movía ni un musculo siquiera- ella estaba enojada, realmente no sé porque, con un hombre y su mujer y por ello los volvió vampiros solo que a través de una dolorosa conversión según me han contado además de que su fuerza es más limitada, esa pareja era muy temerosa de las criaturas de la noche y ese tipo de monstruos así que se convirtieron en su peor pesadilla. Ellos no pudieron negar su naturaleza por mucho tiempo y simplemente empezaron a alimentarse, después se dieron cuenta que podían convertir a otros y así lo hicieron, crearon aliados y mataron a la bruja que los convirtió en eso pero ya no había remedio, ya estaban malditos. Esa especie se fue haciendo cada vez más grande sobre todo por aquellos que no se sabían controlar. Muchas veces hemos tenido problemas con ellos. Esa raza ha tenido sus altas y bajas ¿no es así?-Bella asintió intimidada por la sonrisa de Klaus- y al parecer los Vulturi no ayudan.

-¿Los conoces?-interrumpió Bella.

-Para mi desgracia, Aro es un ser ambicioso y malvado-bufe y él me miro pero siguió con la historia, el hablaba de ambiciosos y malvados !ja!- aun así hay una relación de respeto mutuo, ya que bueno nosotros somos "los originales"-dijo marcando el entrecomillado en el aire- y ellos son la realeza vampírica de su raza desde que derrocaron a los rumanos, se muchas cosas sobre ellos pero respecto a lo de lo que llevas en el vientre solo te puedo decir que hay que tener cuidado, ese será un semi-vampiro y créeme que te destruirá por dentro mientras crece.

Bella se estremeció y yo igual. ¿Al final de todo me la iban a quitar?

-¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer?-sonaba desesperado.

-Si, por extraño que parezca el crecimiento de ellos disminuye cuando nuestra sangre-nos señalo a Stefan, a él y a mi- entra en el organismo de la madre, es como si desarrollo se alentara, eso le da más fuerza y más posibilidades de sobrevivir a la madre pero todo depende de ti Isabella.

Nadie hablo, todos la mirábamos expectantes mientras ella pensaba, poso sus manos sobre su vientre y vi la resolución en sus ojos.

-Voy a tener a mi bebe-dijo con voz firme.

En eso su celular, que habíamos encontrado en el suelo de la habitación del motel, sonó.

Bella POV

… el crecimiento de ellos disminuye cuando nuestra sangre entra en el organismo de la madre, es como si desarrollo se alentara, eso le da más fuerza y más posibilidades de sobrevivir a la madre pero todo depende de ti Isabella-dijo Klaus.

Estaba consciente de la mirada de todos sobre mí pero solo pensaba ¿sería capaz de interrumpir este embarazo? Y la respuesta era no, no importaba que mi amor por Edward ya no existiera, ahora lo sabía, al plantearme las cosas desde este punto, pensé en todas las cosas que pasamos y en todo lo que sucedió después y aun así nuestro amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, bueno si es que alguna vez me amo. Pero el punto era que había llegado a mi límite, todo el mundo tenía uno y el mío había sido cuando me engaño, ahora ya no sentía nada más que dolor, rabia, me sentía traicionada y estúpida por no verlo antes, no sentía odio por él, no aun.

Pero este bebe, mi bebe, no tenía la culpa, el fue concebido con amor, por lo menos de mi parte así que no lo mataría, no importaba que precio debiera pagar yo, este bebe nacería.

-Voy a tener a mi bebe-dije con voz contundente.

Sonó mi celular y no me extraño, Damon me lo paso y conteste.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estás?

-Tranquilo Jazz estoy bien, ¿y Alice?

-Aquí esta, te la paso.

-¿Hola?

-Alice, necesito que ustedes vengan y que Edward-me incomodo decir su nombre- no se entere.

No pregunto nada y solo contesto.

-En este momento salimos para allá.

Rosalie POV

Salimos disparados de la casa hacia el aeropuerto. Gracias a dios Alice pudo conseguir boletos pero ahora teníamos que apurarnos para llegar a tiempo.

Justo cuando salíamos nos encontramos con el idiota de Edward quien nos miro interrogantes pero no dijo nada.

Todos estábamos ansiosos. Queríamos saber que estaba pasando con Bella, era muy preocupante no saber porque su futuro había desaparecido.

Manejamos como locos al llegar a Washington y llegamos al departamento de Bella en un santiamén.

Antes de tocar la puerta un tipo de cabello negro y ojos azules nos abrió. Debia admitirlo estaba bueno pero numero uno: mi osito estaba mejor y numero dos: estábamos aquí para algo más importante.

-Hola Buenas tardes ¿Esta Bella?-pregunto Carlisle con su voz siempre tan apacible.

-Pasen-contesto simplemente el chico. ¿Sería el Damon?

Pasamos al lindo departamento y ahí en la sala estaba sentada Bella. Con un pequeño grupo de chicos.

-¡Bella!-chillo Alice dejándonos a todos sordos antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

-Alice… no puedo… respirar.

-Con cuidado- le dijo el pelinegro a Alice.

Alice lo miro ceñuda.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Damon Salvatore-el chico sonrió.

-Oh, ¡con que tú eres Damon! ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Yo soy Alice!-y le extendió la mano a modo de saludo pero él le beso el dorso como un caballero causando que Alice sonriera y Jasper gruñera un poco.

Hicimos las respectivas presentaciones, me alegraba que Bella hubiera hecho amigos tan rápido.

Ya medio acomodados en las sillas y sillones (el departamento era un poco chico para todos nosotros juntos) Bella hablo:

-Antes de decirles todo quiero que sepan que estoy bien- nos miro mientras hablaba- y quiero que me prometan que no le dirán nada a Edward.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jasper confundido.

-Solo prométanlo.

-Lo prometemos cariño pero por favor dinos que pasa-pidió Esme.

-Ok no se espanten pero… estoy embarazada y es de Edward-soltó.

En ese momento había un silencio tal que si hubiera caído un alfiler se hubiera escuchado.

¿Los vampiros podían entrar en shock? Porque la mayoría de mi familia parecía que así estaba, menos yo. Yo pensaba si eso me daba aunque sea una posibilidad de ser madre.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Carlisle

-No lo sé Carlisle, solo sé que paso.

-Bella ¿Qué vas a hacer? Digo esta es una situación difícil, no sabemos qué es… bueno tu me entiendes ¿piensas abortar?-pregunto Alice y yo la fulmine con la mirada.

-No Alice, yo no haría eso-respire tranquila, claro que Bella no haría eso-además Nick si sabe acerca de los bebes semi-vampiros.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ¿Por qué decía eso enfrente de los demás? ¿También eran vampiros? ¿De plano Bella era un imán para seres sobrenaturales?

Ella vio nuestra cara de desconcierto y contesto a nuestras preguntas no expresadas.

-Si son vampiros pero no todos, solo Klaus y Caroline-señalo a los dos rubios, ella sonreía con amabilidad y el solo nos miraba como esperando algo- y Damon y Stefan-se volvió hacia el chico pelinegro y al chico de ojos verdes a su lado- aunque claro eso lo podrían haber notado ustedes ya que no les late el corazón.

Se rio un poco de su chiste y varios la secundaron.

Yo seguía con la duda nadando en mi cabeza pero decidí callarme.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer Bella?-le pregunto Jasper, en los últimos meses su relación había mejorado y Jasper la quería mucho.

-Si Jasper, este bebe va a nacer.

-Bella queremos ayudarte, ¿Por qué no te vas a vivir con nosotros?-dijo Esme

El de cabello negro, Damon, frunció el cejo ante esto, jummm hay gato encerrado aquí.

-No Esme yo no quiero que Edward se entere, no quiero estar cerca de él.

Su cara se distorsiono en una mueca de tristeza y por milésima vez quise matar al imbécil ese.

-Pero no podemos dejarte sola-rebatió Carlisle tratando de entender su punto pero también de que ella entrara en razón.

-Ella no va a estar sola-hablo el tal Damon-me tiene a mí, además como ya nos había contado Klaus, el bebe le ocasionara algunos problemas y solo mi sangre podrá curarla, así que se va conmigo.

Lo dijo tan firme y decidido que todos, incluidos Bella y los demás chicos, lo miramos asombrados, ahora no me cabía dudas que este chico sentía algo por Bella. Sonreí internamente por eso. Ella merecía ser feliz.

-¿Es cierto eso? ¿Tu sangre la puede curar?-pregunto Carlisle asombrado.

El chico asintió e hizo que el rubio, Klaus, nos contara toda la historia, me asombre de saber como nuestra "raza" de vampiros había sido creada. ¿Todo había sido por una venganza? ¿Tanto odiaba esa bruja a la pareja como para darle tan cruel destino? La maldije en mis adentros.

Mientras era contada la historia yo observaba a Damon y a Bella, la forma en la que la miraba, sus gestos, como se movía, todo. Alice capto mi mirada y me guiño un ojo haciéndome saber que yo no estaba errada.

Se iba haciendo noche y nos despedimos de Bella, no nos gustaba tener que irnos pero desgraciadamente teníamos que. Damon nos dio la dirección para que la visitáramos cuando quisiéramos y nos marchamos.

-Creo que todo va a mejorar-dijo Alice sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Sea lo que sea que vio esperaba que fuera cierto.

Narrador POV

Damon y Bella habían pasado un mes juntos, habían descubierto cosas el uno del otro, habían reído juntos, se habían preocupado cuando los dolores de ella eran más fuertes cada vez, se peleaban en ocasiones cuando ella era muy necia y el tampoco se quedaba atrás. Pero a pesar de todo se habían enamorado mas. Ese sentimiento había profundizado en solo 30 días por muy increíble que pareciese, es como si ellos hubieran nacido para estar juntos. Lo único que se interpondría y que les acarrearía muchos problemas eran sus miedos.

Ella pensaba que no se podía permitir pensar así de Damon cuando lo más probable es que él no le correspondiera, tenía que pensar en su bebe o más bien dicho bebes porque según los vampiros oían un par de corazones aparte del de la madre aunque no estaban muy seguros, no se podía verificar porque los ultrasonidos no funcionaban así que de momento las teorías apuntaban a más de un bebe. Y también porque lo quisiera o no la traición de Edward le seguía doliendo, no tanto como antes porque ya no sentía ese amor ardiente por el pero sin lugar a dudas dolía.

_Chase your dreams away_

Él, el complicado Damon, no quería hacerse esperanzas por miedo a acabar destrozado como la ultima vez, Elena ya era pasado, lo sabia ahora que la veía sonreírle a su hermano y ya no se sentía incomodo, todo estaba normal con ella pero Bella era otro asunto, ella, esa chiquilla humana, se había instalado en su corazón de forma permanente al igual que sus bebes, sabía que no era el padre pero por primera vez en su existencia deseo tener esa posibilidad. Aunque pensaba que era imposible y solo se conformaba con estar cerca de Bella y esos niños que venían en camino a quienes protegerían y amaría como propios.

Con lo que ellos no contaban era con que las situaciones se desencadenarían de tal forma que ellos terminarían juntos.

Todo empezó un soleado día en Mystic Falls, Virginia, ese día que marco su relación.

Todavía no se le notaba la pancita, gracias a la sangre de Damon el embarazo iba lento lo único preocupante era no saber cuánta sangre le podía dar el a ella para curarse sin que esto le afectara.

Ese día Damon la miraba embelesado, si, más que de costumbre.

_you are my holy shroud_

Y qué decir de ella, no concebía tanta belleza, sabía que no era perfecto pero aun así lo amaba, Edward estaba fuera de su corazón para siempre y ahí ya estaban sus bebes y por supuesto Damon.

Nunca se había sentido más protegida.

Estaban en la enorme sala de la mansión Salvatore viendo una tonta película a la cual ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención cuando se miraron a los ojos y chispas saltaron por doquier.

El la miro profundamente antes de besarla, haciéndole saber con una mirada lo que iba a hacer y ella le contesto de la misma forma que lo hiciera.

Se acerco a ella, saboreando el momento y dulcemente poso sus labios sobre los de ella a lo cual el corazón de Bella reacciono desaforadamente.

Siguieron besándose por minutos, tal vez horas, no importaba. Solo se separaron cuando el aire le empezó a faltar a ella y fue cuando Damon cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

¡Diablos! Se había propuesto cuidar de ella y darle tiempo para curarse y ahora ¡la besaba! Así sin más. Se alejo de ella lo que Bella interpreto como un rechazo.

-Yo…-empezó Damon pero no supo que mas decir.

Bella lo entendió como que él se arrepentía y corrió hacia su habitación con una agilidad desconocida ya que no tropezó ni una sola vez. Damon seguía petrificado en su asiento y momentos después reacciono y la siguió.

Subió al segundo piso y oyó un sollozo, se dio un golpe mental por estúpido, la había hecho llorar.

Trato de entrar a su cuarto pero estaba cerrado, opto por tocar.

-Vete

-No

-Vete

-No, por favor _lille_, déjame entrar.

Ella no respondió.

-Bella perdóname, créeme que no te quería hacer sentir mal-dijo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta-es solo que contigo me pasan cosas y…

Para eso ya había abierto Bella la puerta pero no le dijo nada, solo se acerco a él con sus ojos llorosos y lo beso.

Lo beso con pasión, con necesidad, con dulzura propia de ella. Un gemido se escapo de la boca de Damon y le correspondió el beso por igual, la empujo dentro de la habitación poco a poco, ¡un mes! Un mes queriendo hacer esto ¡y por fin el día había llegado! La recostó con suavidad en la cama mientras la seguía besando, se miraban a los ojos así que ambos sabían que eso era lo que querían.

_i just don´t care if it´s real__  
><em>_that won´t change how it feels__  
><em>_No it doesn't change__  
><em>_and you can't resist__  
><em>_making me feel eternally missed_

Las prendas empezaron a desaparecer pero fue lentamente, sabiendo que iban a tener tiempo además ninguno de los dos quería que esto solo fuera un acoston, era algo más.

Cuando al fin quedaron piel sobre piel ella se ruborizo a más no poder pero el aparto la mano con la que trataba de cubrirse.

-Eres hermosa Bella Swan, no te escondas de mí.

No permitió que ningún recuerdo de Edward la atormentara, ese momento solo era de ella y Damon.

El sabía que debia controlarse, después de todo era un vampiro y un movimiento en falso podía ser fatal. La beso con adoración y amor, solo Dios, si aunque no lo pareciera él creía en Dios, y el sabían cuanto amaba a esa humana.

Bella tenía la cabeza en los cielos, su corazón latía furiosamente por cada beso y cada caricia que Damon le daba pero lo que la hizo humedecerse más de lo que estaba, si es que fuese posible ya que parecía que había una laguna entre sus piernas, era sentir como Damon acariciaba esa parte tan intima lo que le hizo soltar un sonoro gemido.

-Estas húmeda _lille _yo diría que quieres algo-dijo el juguetonamente.

-No me hagas sufrir Damon-respondió.

Entonces el semblante de él se torno oscuro y le dijo solemnemente.

-Te juro que yo nunca te hare daño- y sello su juramento con un beso que reanudo la marcha, el se posiciono suavemente entre sus piernas y Bella gimió de anticipación. Entro poco a poco, sabía que debia ser cuidadoso y ella se sorprendió de lo duro y grande que era ¿como rayos iba a caber todo eso dentro de ella? Sintió un ligero dolor ante la intrusión pero era completamente normal además de que solo duro un segundo porque al dolor lo sustituyo el placer. El empezó a moverse a un ritmo regular pero no lento, ese no era su estilo, aun así no le hacía daño solo ocasionaba que ella quisiera mas. Se devoraban a besos en la cama y sus manos no se quedaron quietas en ningún momento, se tocaban por todas partes sin inhibiciones ni pena, era perfectos el uno para el otro, para ella porque al fin era amada sin miedos y reservas y para el porqué mostraba su verdadero yo, ese Damon apasionado pero dulce que existía en el pero que ocultaba por miedo a ser lastimado.

-Mas…mas-le pedía ella y el, como el complaciente caballero que era se lo daba.

Empezó a embestirla casi con rudeza ya que le era imposible evitarlo, el interior de Bella lo apretaba y le hacía actuar con locura, entraba y salía cuan largo era y miren que era muuuuy largo pero aun así a ella no le dolía, solo la hacía sentir mejor. Comenzó a sentir una bola de fuego en su vientre y Damon supo que estaba a punto de correrse al sentir como ella lo apretaba, los gemidos y jadeos inundaban toda la mansión Salvatore, así que hizo lo impensable ¡la mordió! Y en ese segundo llego el orgasmo de ambos, al mismo tiempo.

Se tumbaron en la cama con la respiración agitada y finalizaron ese momento perfecto con un beso en los labios. Ahora nada sería igual.

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola! lo prometido es deuda y !aqui esta! el capitulo mas largo que he escrito y todo con lemmon incluido ademas de la historia de la creacion de "los frios" (musica de suspenso) espero haber mejorado en el lemmon, ahi ustedes me diran vale? creo que ya no habra titulos de canciones de Muse, al menos no en todas ya que se me seco el seso y ya no encuentro unas que se adapten pero aun asi habra una que otra.<strong>

**Mitsuki: Lo se, Kath es una maldita pero vele el lado bueno, al menos no le hizo nada mas. Gracias por tu review linda y por todos los animos.**

**Bueno me voy y espero que me digan que tal en un review, su opinion es importante.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos**


	11. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo, son solo de las señoras Meyer y Smith**

**Cancion recomendada: Brown Eye Girl-Van Morrison**

* * *

><p>Narrador POV<p>

La luz entraba mágicamente en la habitación color trigo, el vampiro pelinegro había cambiado ciertas cosas en la alcoba para que se viera menos tétrica y la humana se sintiera más a gusto.

Se la había pasado toda la noche adorándola en silencio mientras ella dormía, observaba cada pequeño gesto, su respiración acompasada, el cómo se aferraba a él, la manera en la que se mordía el labio aun estando dormida, el cómo movía sus manos alrededor de su vientre cuando los bebes se movían inquietos, aun podía pasar como una mujer de tres o cuatro meses, sonrió ante la idea de criarlos como propios pero ese pensamiento se detuvo cuando pensó que tal vez lo de él y Bella solo había sido causado por su necesidad de sentirse amada; trato de dejar sus temores para después, mientras tanto se limitaría a disfrutar de la hermosa humana que tenia al lado.

-Les prometo que los querré como a mis hijos y que tratare que su madre sea feliz conmigo-dijo mientras acariciaba la ligera pancita de Bella.

Se quedo así por un rato hasta que decidió levantarse a hacerle el desayuno a Bella, ¡quien vería un día a Damon Salvatore preparando la comida de alguien! La situación era tierna y cómica.

Oyó con su desarrollado oído cuando Bella se levanto y una sonrisa tonta se poso en el. Bella se levanto torpemente buscando a Damon y al no encontrarlo se preocupo con pensamientos muy atormentadores, se preguntaba que había significado lo de la noche anterior para él, ella sabía que era lo que sentía ella pero y ¿el?

Sacudió su cabeza desechando esos pensamientos, se dedicaría a disfrutar el momento.

Olio el tocino y los huevos y supo que tenía que bajar, se dirigió a la cocina para saludar al vampiro.

Bella POV

Damon estaba de espaldas cocinando, se veía tan sexy, ok Bella contrólate me dije a mi misma.

-Buenos días-salude

-Buenos-me volteo a ver y me dirigió una de sus sonrisas mojabragas.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien-mis mejillas se pusieron rojas al recordar porque había dormido tan bien.

Se acerco a mí.

-Bella no tienes que avergonzarte, lo que paso entre nosotros es algo natural- su mirada se torno tierna. Me derretí.

-Es solo que yo no hago esto ¿me entiendes?- entonces algo cambio, sus ojos ya no transmitían ternura sino ¿pesar?

-Yo créeme que yo no...-se detuvo- no te puedo decir que yo no te quería morder porque es algo que con mi naturaleza, soy lo que soy pero aun así no estuvo bien.

-¿De qué…-me acorde entonces de cómo me había mordido.-No te preocupes, es como tú dices, va con tu naturaleza-el me sonrió un poco- además eso al parecer tuvo un efecto favorable-lo ultimo lo dije con las mejillas encendidas y en un susurro porque fue esa mordida lo que me dio ese orgasmo tan maravilloso.

-Bueno chica humana es hora de desayunar.

Me senté a comer y realmente estaba delicioso. Comí en silencio.

-Recuerda que te dije que yo no podía leer mentes así que dime ¿en qué piensas?

-En nada Damon, en nada, bueno si, ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo esa vez-dije con una sonrisa.

_Flashback_

Nos acabamos de mudar a la mansión Salvatore, la casa era preciosa, no podía negarlo, pero me sentía como una intrusa, además Damon y yo teníamos una plática pendiente.

-Ok chica-dijo el después de subir mis escasas maletas a la que sería mi habitación-ataca.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Se sentó junto a mí en el sofá y me paso un brazo por los hombros mientras ponía expresión pensativa.

-Humm veamos naci en un día de lluvia de 1844, ya sabes había truenos y parecía que el cielo se quería caer a pedazos-hizo un ademan teatral con sus manos y rio- mi nana dijo que tenían miedo de mi porque aquí casi no llueve así que eso era considerado un mal augurio. Así que respondiendo a la pregunta supongo que debo andar por los 168, no puedes negar que me sigo viendo guapo.

Hizo un guiño gracioso y no atine a hacer otra cosa excepto reír

-¿Y qué pasa con tu especie? Alice y los demás tienen dones ¿tú también? ¿Puedes leer mentes?- me asuste-¿puedes leer mi mente?

El se veía claramente divertido por eso.

-No, si quieres que me desnude tendrás que pedírmelo.

Rompió a reír después de eso y solo atine a darle con un cojín en plena cara.

-No te enojes _lille_, es una broma.

Y la pasamos toda la tarde hablando de él, de lo que conocía de su especie, me encontré a mi misma sintiéndome fascinada en vez de asustada en cuanto a su dieta, la forma en la que lo veía él no era tan mala, me dio un inesperado arranque de celos cuando me hablo de Sage y como ella le enseño a "disfrutar" su lado vampírico, me molesto el hecho de ese vinculo tan intimo pero me tranquilice al saber que estaba muerta. Sin duda yo era una mala persona. Hablamos de tantas cosas ese día. Con el no te podías aburrir y yo estaba fascinada con su presencia. Sin lugar a dudas Damon Salvatore se iba a convertir en una constante en mi vida. Sonreí feliz ante ese pensamiento.

_Fin del Flashback_

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando te pregunte si podías leer mi mente?-dije entre risas.

-Si-su risa sonó maravillosa para mí-me acuerdo. Si quieres que me desnude tendrás que pedírmelo _lille._

_-_No parecía que tuviera que pedírtelo anoche-después de decir esto me arrepentí pues me sonroje hasta el límite del rojo, a lo mejor me había puesto morada, eso sí que sería nuevo.

El rio por mi comentario o por mi reacción o por ambos no sé.

-Pues si quieres podemos repetir-dijo con tono seductor y cuando se acerco a besarme tocaron el timbre. Oí que maldijo por lo bajo y se paró a abrir.

Se oían un montón de voces. Me pare dudando para averiguar qué pasaba.

Me quede por un momento paralizada en mi lugar y luego eche a correr.

-¡Alice! ¡Jasper! Emm! ¡Rose! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dije abrazando a cada uno. Damon estaba parado en la puerta cruzado de brazos y con expresión entre seria y feliz. A veces Damon me desconcertaba.

-Bueno extrañábamos mucho a nuestra humana favorita-dije Rose como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Gracias por venirme a visitar chicos, los echaba mucho de menos.

-¿Y quien dijo que veníamos de visita?-pregunto Jasper con ese aire misterioso y enigmático que siempre se cargaba.

-¿De qué hablas Jazz?

-Bella ¡Nos mudamos a Mystic Falls!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Cortito verdad? lo siento pero me tome la libertad de tener un descanso la semana pasada por asi decirse hahaha y no escribi nadita, ademas la inspiracion nada mas no llegaba, les tengo malas noticias: no voy a subir capi hasta dentro de tres semanas porque se vienen mis examenes y mi mama ha amenzado si no salgo bien en Mate (odio Mate) asi que me pondre de lleno a estudiar, lo siento, pero cuando suba capi sera extenso lo prometo y para que vean que no soy mala le dejo algo:<strong>**

**Adelanto:**

**-Ahora si Bella ¿nos puedes decir que pasa entre Damon y tú?-me pregunto Alice y el pánico me invadió ¿Qué iba a decirle?**

**…**

**Damon, Emmett y Jasper platicaban y reían en el Mystic Grill no siendo consientes de que alguien los observaba.**

**…..**

**-Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado?- en ese instante la castaña tuvo un ataque de pánico y protegió su abultado vientre con sus manos.**

**Mitsuki: Gracias por el animo chica ;) por personas como tu los y las escritoras disfrutamos mas de esto.**

**nancy swn: me has hecho sonrojar chica en serio muchas gracias muy lindas palabras, me han llegado, espero te siga gustando y me digas que tal, y no te preocupes nunca nunca abandonare la historia, la amo demasiado como para hacerlo =)**

**Es muy raro esto pero juraria que lei hace poco un review muy lindo y me dijeron que me iban a presionar hehehe tenia la intencion de contestarlo pero no lo encuentro, es raro, aun asi, si es asi y no me volvi mas loca, gracias por el comentario.**

**Espero haber respondido todos y si no lo hice no es chocantes, internet tiene algo raro hehehe.**

**Ahora si me voy.**

**Dejenme un comentario para saber tal.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos**


	12. Dark shines

**Disclaimer: la historia no me pertence, que mas quisiera yo, solo la trama, los personajes son de las magnificas señoras Meyer y Smith**

**Cancion: Dark shines-Muse, lo siento chicas, no lo pude evitar**

* * *

><p>Damon POV<p>

¿WTF? ¿COMO QUE SE MUDABAN? ¿Acaso dios me odia?

Ahora que tenía tiempo a solas con Bella venían a robármelo.

Lo que más miedo, por así decirse, me daba era que ellos estuvieran del lado del vampiro imbécil de su hermano, era obvio ¿no?

Yo todavía no la tenía y ya tenía miedo de perderla.

Era obvio para mí que ellos iban a tener preferencia por su hermano aunque fuera un idiota.

No sabía realmente cuales eran mis opciones; podía dejarlo pasar (aunque no quería realmente eso) o podía pelear.

No iba a tratar de ganarme a los vampiros de brillantina (mi _lille _me había contado que ellos no se quemaban bajo el sol sino que ¡brillaban!Vampiros-bolas de discoteca puaj) yo no era así, yo nunca trataba de ganarme la aprobación de nadie y no iba a empezar ahora.

-¿Y nos dejaran pasar o nos quedaremos todo el día afuera?-pregunto la vampira con aspecto de duende.

-Claro que no, pasen-dijo Bella.

Yo solo me limite a seguirlos.

Entre ellos se pusieron a hablar y yo solo observaba a mi pequeña y frágil humana.

Se veía tan feliz, me sentí egoísta porque ella era feliz con ellos a su alrededor y yo los quería lejos.

La vampira que la hacía de mama y el doctor soy-un-vampiro-bueno se disculparon y se fueron. La rubia y la duende parecían no querer irse pero yo no podía estar aquí más tiempo. Agarre mi chamarra y dije de lo más casual.

-Voy a ir a drenar unas cuantas gargantas por ahí ¿Quién se apunta?

Bella POV

Después de que los chicos se fueron las vampiras me miraron interrogantes.

-¿Así es siempre?-pregunto Alice.

-Si-reí- esa es su forma de ser

-¿Tú no crees que en serio los lleve a matar gente verdad?-siguió insistiendo preocupada.

-Tranquila Ali el no hablaba en serio, solo se ha de haber sentido incomodo por tener vampiros extraños en su casa y ha decidido salir a su peculiar forma-mi vampiro complicado.

-¿Estás segura? Ya sabes como son Emmett y Jasper-secundo Rose a Alice.

-Segura, Damon es así, era su forma de invitarlos. A él no le gusta demostrar mucho sus emociones pero sé que no estaba a gusto, no es porque tenga algún tipo de aversión hacia ustedes-agregue rápidamente para que no se hicieran ideas equivocadas- es solo que así es él, le cuesta relacionarse con los demás en algunas ocasiones, bueno en la mayoría de las ocasiones pero en fondo es bueno, dulce y amable.

Me di cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

Alice y Rosalie intercambiaron un gesto cómplice.

La pelinegra se dirigió a mí.

-Ahora si Bella ¿nos puedes decir que pasa entre Damon y tú?-me pregunto Alice y el pánico me invadió ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Opte por decir la verdad.

Les conté todo, absolutamente todo.

No me interrumpieron en ningún momento, una gran hazaña tratándose de Alice, solo me miraban atentas con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato Cheshire.

Cuando termine Alice se puso a dar brinquitos y palmadas diciendo incoherencias al menos para mí porque hablaba tan rápido que no le entendía nada y Rosalie, bueno Rose siempre seria Rose. Me miro muy seriamente y me dijo.

-Bella, responde con sinceridad- le imprimió un matiz solemne a su voz y temí su reacción- ¿Qué tan bueno es en la cama y que tan grande la tiene?

Diciendo esto se echo a reír con Alice, cuando capte la situación no pude evitar reírme yo también.

-No te voy a responder Rosalie Hale-trate de parecer enfadada pero falle miserablemente- es muy bueno y lo segundo mmm –fingí pensarlo-digamos que él es muy muy grande.

Ellas se taparon la boca ahogando un gritito.

-¡Carajo Bella!

Las tres mujeres siguieron riendo, en ese momento no importaba quien fuera vampira y quien humana simplemente eran tres amigas que se amaban.

Narrador POV

Los vampiros Cullen fueron con Damon al Grill, a veces Damon se preguntaba porque no había más negocios, el Grill era a donde siempre todos acudían ¡que aburrido! El vampiro Salvatore fiel a su costumbre pidió un whisky.

-¿No van a querer nada? Vamos chicos, no los van a castigar por unas cuantas copas ¿o sí?-pregunto el maliciosamente.

El grandulón Cullen se puso serio ante ese comentario, el sabia que Rose era la que mandaba en la relación pero nadie ajeno a la familia necesitaba saberlo, Jasper estaba igual pero respondió aun así.

-No es eso, es solo que a nuestra "especie" bueno digamos que no es muy agradable para nosotros consumir cosas humanas ¿me entiendes?

-Ah-una pregunta surgió en la cabeza de Damon-entonces si sabían que no iban a tomar nada ¿Por qué me acompañaron? O ¿si quieren ir por una víctima calientita?-sonrió.

-No-dijo Emmett, tanto para él como para Jasper esa posibilidad no existía, sabían que si comenzaban no podrían parar y no lo iban a echar todo por la borda por algo así-es solo que mi hermano y yo queríamos aclarar algunos puntos contigo.

El entendimiento chispeo en los ojos de Damon y se puso automáticamente en guardia.

-Además no queríamos estar presentes cuando Rosalie y Alice interrogaran a Bella-agrego Jasper con simpatía y al mismo tiempo le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano quien solo se encogió de hombros y musito un ¿Qué? Con los labios.

Damon lo vio pero no dijo nada, seguía esperando.

-Si no queremos estar cuando le pregunten los detalles sucios a Bella-agrego Emmett y después puso una expresión maliciosa, casi igual a la de Damon hace un rato y se acerco un poco más a Damon- pero aquí entre nosotros ¿Qué tal esta Bella?

Al principio Damon se enojo pero al ver como Jasper le daba un zape al vampiro Cullen no pudo evitar reírse. ¡Como le gustaría que su hermano Stefan fuera un poco mas como Emmett! ¡Que no fuera tan… reprimido! Pensó.

-Creo que esos detalles me los quedare yo Emmett-por primera vez lo llamo por su nombre y el aludido se dio cuenta. Sonrió al ser consciente de que tenía un nuevo amigo, no sabía que desde ese momento había ganado un hermano.

Hablaron de todo y de nada.

Jasper poco a poco fue dejando su caparazón que lo protegía del resto del mundo. Para él era más difícil abrirse a los demás pues sabía que debia tener cuidado. A él lo había hecho sentir utilizado y estas eran las consecuencias, el se mostraba hermético con aquellos que no conocían, pero Damon tenía algo, aun con su cinismo y todo aquello que él representaba era un persona autentica, el nunca fingía ser algo que no era y eso hizo que Jasper pudiera estar a gusto con alguien que llevaba poco tiempo de conocer. Eso era algo que solo ocurría con su familia pero bueno el destino sabia que el vampiro Salvatore formaría parte de ella.

Todo en apariencia iba bien pero las apariencias engañan.

Damon, Emmett y Jasper platicaban y reían en el Mystic Grill no siendo consientes de que alguien los observaba.

Ese alguien los veía con recelo y sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían se fue de ahí sin llamar la atención.

Un poco entrada la noche los tres vampiros volvían a la casa Salvatore.

Alice y Rosalie salieron inmediatamente de la casa antes siquiera que ellos pisaran el porche, se llevaron a sus muy confundidos maridos entre risas y despedidas apresuradas hacia Damon el cual entro muy confundido a su casa.

Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Bella pensando que tal vez ella estaba dormida pero podía oír su corazón latir desaforadamente ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Se quedo helado al entrar al cuarto.

Bella lo esperaba con muy poca ropa puesta, la chica no sabía como se había dejado convencer de esto. Se había sentido ridícula con ese conjunto puesto y la barriga que se traía pero Alice había actuado con todo el poder de manipulación Cullen que tenía y tras varios intentos, miradas de borrego, pucheros y amenazas la convenció. Bella estaba insegura, que novedad, pero al ver la reacción de Damon, ver como flameaba el deseo en esos ojos azules hizo que una parte importante de la insegura Bella Swan pereciera.

El vampiro se acerco a ella con pasos medidos, inseguros. El estaba viendo a un ángel frente a él. Un puto ángel condenadamente sexy.

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunto Bella, esa sensación que le daba la lujuria reflejada en los ojos de Damon le invitaba a ser atrevida. No lo decía con la intención de agradar, lo decía con la intención de seducir y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

El aludido se acerco a ella a velocidad vampírica y la beso con fuerza, fuego y desesperación. Ella le correspondió por igual, había algo oculto en Isabella Swan, eso explicaba el porqué siempre iba en pos de seres sobrenaturales o el porqué atraía el peligro.

Ella buscaba un amor que la consumiera* (1). Buscaba pasión, contradicción y amor incendiario. Eso es algo que nunca tuvo con Edward, ella todavía no lo veía pero no era porque sintiera amor por el no sino que estaba demasiado obnubilada con Damon como para percibir algo más. El representaba para ella ese fuego, ese peligro, esa pasión que ella anhelaba. El que la trataba como su igual, no eran humana y vampiro, eran dos personas que se querían amar, que se querían devorar. No había asomo de duda en sus movimientos, solo amor y pasión casi asfixiante.

Sin dudar Damon le arranco el diminuto conjunto y la puso sobre la cama. Ella soltó un gritito de diversión y excitación a lo que el sonrió egocéntricamente.

-¿Te gusta?-ahora fue turno de él para decirle, ella asintió-¿te excita?-asintió de nuevo y el sin previo aviso metió dos dedos en la intimidad de ella, jugó con sus dedos dentro de ella y empezó a bombear con más fuerza cada vez hasta que Bella se retorció y un sonoro gemido salió de ella antes de que el clímax la alcanzara en pleno- vamos amor dime cuanto te gusta que te folle.

-Mucho… mucho… más Damon por favor… mas-suplicaba ella entre jadeos, cerró los ojos ante la sensación del orgasmo que acababa de tener pero aun así no le era suficiente, nunca iba a tener suficiente.-te quiero dentro.

El sonrió e inmediatamente estuvo desnudo sobre ella.

-Mírame _lille, _quiero que me mires mientras te hago mía.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azul llena de excitación y amor.

De una sola arremetida entro en ella y ambos gimieron de placer. Parecía que sus cuerpos se conocían de toda la vida por la manera en la que reaccionaban entre sí.

El había tenido una interminable lista de mujeres en toda su existencia, mujeres por las que no sintió nada real, si, ni por Katherine. Solo con el tiempo pudo comprender que eso que creyó sentir por ella no fue más que una ilusión de alguien hambriento de amor que pensó que lo podría encontrar con la bella vampira, pero fue gracias a Elena, bendita sea ella, que se dio cuenta que el amor era más, mucho más y se resumía en la sensación de estar cerca de Bella Swan.

Ella creía amar a Edward más que a nada en la vida pero ese amor, aunque fue maravilloso mientras duro, empezó mal, siempre hubo miedos y dudas, inseguridades y todo eso contribuyo al fracaso. Con Damon las cosas eran distintas, el la hacía sentir fuerte, deseada, protegida.

Sus embestidas eran fuertes y frenéticas pero llenas de amor, ellos no lo expresaban con palabras, lo expresaban con la danza de sus cuerpos, con las miradas, con los besos.

Era como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos.

Le hizo el amor con violencia, Damon Joseph* (2) Salvatore nunca había sido de esos, y con de esos se hace referencia a los que creían que el amor era la representación de algo esponjoso y suave, ¡No! El sabía lo que era el amor y se lo estaba demostrando a Bella en cada movimiento.

La danza de sus cuerpos los llevo ambos a su liberación pero no pararon ahí, siguieron toda la noche.

Al fin una muy agotada y satisfecha Bella le dijo sin pudor.

-Usted señor Salvatore me ha hecho politeísta.

El la miro interrogante.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me has demostrado que eres el maldito dios del sexo

El rio junto con ella.

-¿A si? ¿El dios del sexo? ¿Quieres ser mi Persephone*(3) acaso? Te lo advierto, se mía y robare tu inocencia*(4). Serás mi reina eterna de la oscuridad.-le dijo con voz ronca.

-Si-respondió ella igual de excitada que el-quiero ser todo eso y más.

* * *

><p>Los días fueron corriendo y se empezaron a acostumbrar a la rutina con los Cullen ahí, habían planeado preparar la habitación de los bebes ya que según los cálculos de Carlisle no tardarían mucho en nacer.<p>

Decididos a darle una sorpresa a Bella la hicieron salir de su ahora casa con Jeremy, el pequeño hermano de Elena que todavía seguía estudiando en la preparatoria de Mystic Falls, y así distraerla mientras todos los vampiros arreglaban el cuarto de los pequeños.

También iban con la tía Jenna, ella que recién había descubierto su lado maternal con sus sobrinos sentía un gran cariño por la chica Swan.

Estaban en una cafetería platicando de no sé qué cosas cuando Bella lo vio. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y lo encaro.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado?- en ese instante la castaña tuvo un ataque de pánico y protegió su abultado vientre con sus manos.

Su voz sonaba tan fría, ese no era Jake, su rostro estaba lleno de amargura y resentimiento, ese no era su mejor amigo.

Los Gilbert percibieron la tensión de la chica y se pusieron a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-le pregunto Jeremy.

-Ah ¿así que es el por quien dejaste al chupasangre?-pregunto Jacob con burla.

Bella lo miro confundida.

-¿De qué hablas Jacob?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Se suponía que te ibas a casar con el pero cuando regreso a Forks me dicen que todos se han ido y que no hubo boda y yo como el estúpido que soy temiendo que te hubiera pasado algo me pongo a buscarte como loco y con lo que me encuentro es que estas embarazada de otro.

La furia ardía en sus ojos y a Bella más que nada le dolió que su amigo al que había extrañado tanto le hablase así.

-¿Estás seguro de que las cosas son así?-le pregunto ella con fuerza-¿es por eso que estas tan dolido? ¿Por qué yo me haya acostado con otro cuando "deje" a Edward? Mira Jacob no se qué te habrá pasado pero tú ya no eres mi amigo, mi amigo confiaba en mi y ahora ya no te reconozco. Si quieres saber la verdad pregúntale a tu padre, el sabe como fue que me dejaron por otra unos días antes de la boda.

Y furiosa hecho a caminar con Jenna y Jeremy pisándole los talones y con Jacob parado como idiota.

Al llegar a la mansión Salvatore le pareció extraño que todo estuviera tan silencioso, Jenna y Jer tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que te están esperando en la habitación de huéspedes-le dijo el chico. Ella aunque confundida fue hasta dicha habitación y lo que encontró le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

El cuarto que antes era sombrío y austero estaba pintado de un hermoso color miel además de que ahora había dos cunas blancas, eran preciosas, de hierro forjado y parecían antiguas, todo estaba absolutamente hermoso, decorado con motivos infantiles pero lo que más le conmovió fue Damon, él y su mirada llena de amor y devoción.

-¿Qué..?-ella no pudo hilvanar la pregunta, esto no se lo habría esperado de Damon, si bien estaban compartiendo muchas cosas, no habían sido claros respecto a su relación pero algo dentro de Bella se encendió en ese momento.

Se vio a ella misma, con sus bebes y con Damon jugando y conviviendo como una familia.

La sola idea era magnifica.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!-chillo ella arrojándose a sus brazos.

El vampiro sonrió feliz, no había otra cosa en el mundo mejor para el que la cara de felicidad de ella.

-Pero no creas que el nada mas el ayudo Bella ¿y mi abrazo que?-le increpo Ric, Alaric quería mucho a Bella, como a la hija que nunca tuvo. Ella, al igual que Elena, despertaba en el hombre el deseo de protegerla.

-Ven acá Ric.

Los dos se abrazaron y en un acto infantil ambos hombres se sacaron la lengua.

-Ves Damon ella es mía.-le cabreo él.

-Ya quisieras Saltzman.

Los demás que presenciaron la escena solo reían pero la risa ceso cuando se escucho como llamaban a la puerta.

Rosalie y Jasper corrieron a velocidad vampírica pues sabían de quien se trataba.

Bella miro a los demás confundida.

-¿Quién es?

Nadie contesto

Se oyeron unos llamados desde abajo y ella reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-¡Bella!

Era Jacob.

Trato de caminar a la puerta pero varias personas se lo impidieron.

-Por favor necesito hablar con él.

-Lo siento Bella pero no, el es un hombre lobo podría hacerte algo-Damon quien odiaba decirle que no tuvo que hacerlo. Pero no importo mucho ante las palabras de ella.

-Por favor Damon. Lo necesito.

-Está bien-concedió de mala gana-pero te hace algo y le arrancare el corazón.

Bella sonrió, ahí estaba su niño malo y protector.

Bajo las escaleras y en la sala estaba Jacob con los Cullen mirándolo de mala manera a excepción claro de los patriarcas.

Ni bien la vio empezó a hablar.

-Bella lo siento fui un imbécil, por favor perdóname, no sabía lo que decía pero es que estaba tan enojado…-siguió con su verborrea hasta que ella lo callo.

-¿Ya te enteraste de todo?

-Algo así.

-Entonces supongo que te tendré que contar.

Hablaron solos durante una hora, bueno relativamente solos porque todos estaban cerca, no confiaban en el cachorro.

Isabella le conto todo, la cara de Jake iba alternando entre la preocupación, la ira, la tristeza, el enfado y muchas más.

Para cuando Bella termino el temblaba de pura y absoluta rabia.

-¡TE JURO QUE LO MATO!Maldita sanguijuela desgraciada! ¿Cómo te pudo hacer algo así?

Se paseaba nerviosamente tratando de calmarse.

-Jake tranquilo, por favor.

El cerró los ojos tratando de hacer lo que su amiga le pedía.

-Estas embarazada de él ¿cierto?

-Si

Ahora el semblante del chico estaba preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si Jake estoy bien, si no fuera por la sangre de Damon realmente no sé como estaría en estos momentos.

-¿Estas con el cierto?

-Si-la culpa le dio directo en la cara a Bella, realmente le acababa de decir que entre ellos nunca hubo una oportunidad.

-No te preocupes Bella lo entiendo pero dime ¿eres feliz?

-Lo soy, el ilumina mis cielos más oscuros.

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola! ¿Han extrañado a esta loca?<strong>

**Mitsuki: yo tambien lo amo, !es el dios del sexo! hahaha**

**nancy swan: como crees que dejaria yo la historia? no, amo escribirla y me ha dado mucho nunca la dejare asi me tarde ten por seguro que no la dejare.**

***(1): Vieron el final de temporada de Vampire diaries? quise matar a Elena! pero bueno de ahi esa frase, ella quiere un amor que la consuma y yo igual! creo que todas o no?**

***(2): Estuve ayer platicando con algunas chicas amigas mias y seguidoras del Fic y les pregunte que segundo nombre le quedaria bien, me decidi por ese por las implicaciones, aunque sea pequeña, que tendra mas adelante. ;)**

***(3): Desde la primera vez que lei sobre Persephone y Hades me enamore de ese par, googleenlo son geniales.**

***(4): Esa frase me la fusile de la cancion que le da nombre al capi, esa voz tan sexy y mojabragas de Matt cuando te dice "so be mine, and your innocence i will consume" juro que mori.**

**!chicas! el 28 es mi examen de la uni bueno el primero y en los primeros dias de junio el segundo y a parte tengo CINCO en mate! odio esa materia! asi que lo siento pero me ausentare por un tiempito, no se cuanto exactamente pero NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA eso nunca asi que espero nos veamos pronto y me vaya bien con la maldita escuela esclavizadora. Mil perdones, esto me gusta tan poco como a ustedes.**

**Dejenme saber su sentir con un comentario, esta loca autora lo agradecera con el alma.**

**Ah y para que no digan que soy mala les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

_**Damon tenía todo preparado, sabía que tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado pero nada perdía con intentarlo.**_

_**Quería que Bella fuera suya y ningún esfuerzo sería suficiente con tal de lograrlo.**_

_**Bella paseaba por las lindas calles de Mystic Falls, la vida le estaba sonriendo. Tenía a sus amigos, su familia, sus bebes en camino y a Damon.**_

_**-Hola Isabella ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?-le pregunto él con voz fría, burlona y malvada.**_

_**El corazón de ella se detuvo por un momento al ver esos horribles ojos rojos.**_

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	13. Outtake

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de las Señoras Meyer y Smith pero Damon es mio! hahahaha ok no**

* * *

><p>Narrador POV<p>

Nada le importaba.

Solo la sangre y saciar su necesidad de sexo.

El era asqueroso.

Pero ya no le importaba.

No quedaba nada humano en el.

Se paseaba como león enjaulado por la amplia casa.

Debia esperar a que fuera de noche para poder cazar.

La perra de Katherine se había ido a quien sabe dónde y el estaba aburrido, además la abstinencia sexual no le gustaba y no quería usar a una humana.

Duraban muy poco y a él no le gustaba ser suave. No iba con su naturaleza.

Tenía todo lo que quería.

Nadie lo controlaba.

Cazaba lo que quería y donde quería.

Ya no tenía la preocupación de ser un monstruo.

Si algo hizo bien la zorra de Kath fue a instruirlo en ese aspecto.

Pero aun así sentía que algo le faltaba.

Pensó en un par de ojos chocolates pero tan pronto como lo hizo sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tan… humanos de él.

No, no podía pensar en ella.

Ella era algo que no existía mas para él.

Pero aun así si forzaba un poco su memoria podía recordar claramente el olor a fresas de su cabello, su risa de cascabel, su piel de porcelana, su aroma que hacía que su garganta ardiera.

Trato de despejar su mente.

Pero no podía.

Su recuerdo lo estaba atosigando desde hace semanas.

No entendía por qué.

El no sentía nada por ella.

¿O sí?

No.

No podía ser así.

El era una roca viviente, deseosa de sangre y nada más.

No.

No sentía nada en absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>Este Outtake tiene tres razones:<strong>

**1.- Ustedes son las personas mas geniales, pacientes y grandiosas del mundo! asi que se lo merecen, es corto sorry pero es un vistazo al Edward que nos toco.**

**2.- No queria que me matasen por hacerlas esperar ademas si me matan no se van a enterar en que acaba esto hehehehe.**

**3.- Es fundamental para el proximo capitulo, nada es lo que parece chicas ;)**

**Isabella Whitlock: Gracias por tus palabras chica, me halagan un monton. Espero te siga gustando.**

**Nicolle Malik: Me gusta que te guste hahahaha ok espero seguirte viendo por aqui.**

**nancy swan: !DIOS! !Me has hecho sonrojar! que linda eres! y obvio nunca dejaria la historia, mi vida como garantia hahaha oh siendo menos drasticos, mis futuros discos de Muse que es un equivalente a mi vida hahaha.**

**Gracias a las demas que igual dejan rr y platico con ustedes, saben de quien hablo, las amo a tooooooooooooodas.**

**Y tambien Gracias a las que me tienen en alertas y favoritos, dejen un comentario chicas, lo apreciare mucho.**

**Si se me olvido alguien diganme para que me zapee a mi misma por andar en la luna**

**Bueno los examenes ya pasaron, recen por mi para que quede en la Uni y bueno espero verlas pronto con el capi completo.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	14. Our time is running out

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a L.J. Smith y Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia, di no al plagio.**

**Cancion: Time is running out-Muse, me hace recordar a alguien, mi geme sabe que hombre hablo hahaha o no sabe? ok a lo que venia, disfruten el capi**

* * *

><p>Narrador POV<p>

Las voces se alzaban en la mansión Salvatore.

Todos contagiados por la alegría de saber que pronto serian más en la familia

Aun así, con toda la alegría y el amor rodeándola, cierta castaña sentía que algo iba mal, como si algo fuera a suceder pronto.

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y disfrutar el momento.

Discutían por los nombres de los bebes.

-Es obvio que si es niña se llamara Alice-dijo la duende-vampiro.

-¡Claro que no! No queremos otra duende adicta a las compras-replico Emmett- en todo caso que se llame Rosalie para que sea hermosa como su tía.

Su esposa le sonrió con amor pero desapareció con el comentario del siempre callado Jasper, bueno callado a excepción de cuando se trataba de defender a su Alice.

-¿Para que sea una loca egocéntrica? No gracias.

Los demás solo veían la escena divertidos.

Damon apretaba cariñosamente la mano de su mujer, si para el ella era su mujer.

-¡Todos están locos! Van a ver que serán varones y se llamaran como el genial de su tío, uno será Jacob y el otro Ephraim-dijo el lobo a lo que todos soltaron exclamaciones de asco.

-¡En tus sueños perro!-le espeto Rose.

-Bella no le pondrá a sus hijos así ¿verdad Bella?-los ojos de Emmett y Alice eran suplicantes.

La aludida solo se hecho a reír.

-No, no les voy a poner así, ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni Jacob, menos Ephraim-se rio de eso ultimo por la cara de su amigo- ya tengo mis opciones pero como no se que serán no las sabrán hasta que el momento llegue.

Un quejido general se oyó en la mansión.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, cuando la oscuridad había cubierto con su manto Mystic Falls cierta pareja estaba acurrucada en su cama.<p>

El acariciando el gran y redondeado vientre de ella, sus pequeños estaban dando pataditas.

Ella no podía estar más feliz, tenía todo lo que quería ahí. Sus bebes, su Damon, si ella lo llamaba así, _su _Damon. Estaba segura de que ella le pertenecía a el tanto como él a ella.

-¿Entonces como se llamara si es niño?-pregunto él como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿En serio crees que si no cedí ante todas las suplicas, amenazas y ojos de borrego de Alice y los demás lo hare contigo solo por preguntarme?

El no borro la sonrisa de su rostro más sin embargo esta se hizo astuta y seductora.

-Lo creo, ellos no pueden darte algo que yo si- se acerco a ella para rozar levemente sus labios con los de ella, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sonrió más aun, visiblemente complacido. Empezó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de ella causando estremecimientos.

-¿A si? ¿Y qué es? –pregunto ella con voz un poco temblorosa.

-Mmmm no lo sé, tal vez mis besos, mis caricias, mi polla dentro de ti dándote muchos orgasmos-para ese punto la humana respiraba erráticamente y tenía una piscina en sus pantaletas-_lille_, ¿Cómo se llamaran los bebes?

Damon se olía una victoria fácil.

-Mmm bueno si es niña…-ella hizo una pausa como tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones- ¿En serio creíste que con seducirme te lo iba a decir?-soltó ella de repente para después reírse de la cara de desconcierto de Damon.

-No te burles de mi Isabella- _oh oh _la había llamado Isabella, nada de _lille, Bella, Bells._ Sabía que debia tener miedo-¿Acaso no es justo que un padre se entere de cómo se van a llamar sus hijos?

Tanto ella como él se quedaron quietos, ella por asombro de lo que el acababa de decir y el por miedo de haberla jodido.

_¡Perfecto Damon! Tanto tiempo de ser paciente para que en un arranque lo vengas a fregar todo._

Espero asustado la reacción de Bella.

-¿Sus hijos?

El hablo sin darse cuenta que lo que había en la mirada de ella no era confusión sino emoción.

-No era mi intención decirlo así _lille_, olvida que lo hice.

Para Bella fue como una cubetada de agua helada. Lo primero que pensó es que se estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones, Damon nunca querría o vería a sus bebes como un papa, ¿Quién iba a querer a unos hijos que no eran suyos? Obviamente el no. Además Damon era guapo, no, no lo era, el iba mucho más allá que la definición de guapo tanto que no había un adjetivo para él así que ¿Por qué la querría a ella y a sus bebes cuando podía tener a mujeres más hermosas, con más experiencia y sin ningún compromiso para él?

Damon pensó erróneamente que Bella se había molestado y al ver que ella no lo contradijo se sintió peor, ¿En serio ni siquiera consideraba la posibilidad de que él fuera un padre para sus hijos? ¿O es que todavía esperaba el regreso del otro? Este ultimo pensamiento lo lleno de celos, ira y dolor pero no dijo nada.

Ninguno dijo nada.

El error más grande de todos, el mayor error que todo se puede cometer, sea humano o no, es quedarse con los sentimientos guardados. Estos nos pueden hacer más daño que cualquier otra cosa.

La plática se congelo después de eso y ella se fue a dormir con un amargo sabor en la boca y él como todas las noches la veía dormir solo que esta vez con la incertidumbre y el temor por dentro.

_our time is running out_

_and our time is running out_

_you can't push it underground_

_we can't stop it screaming out_

* * *

><p>Al otro día ambos trataron de olvidar lo sucedido pero simplemente no podían y por primera vez Damon le hablo con el corazón a su hermano Stefan y le pidió su consejo.<p>

-Yo creo que aquí hay un problema, ¿tú le has dicho todo esto? ¿Lo que sientes?-pregunto Stefan dando en el clavo. Damon dudo del otro lado de la línea.

-La verdad es que no, así con palabras exactas no.

-Pues ahí puede estar el problema hermano, las mujeres son inseguras, ellas necesitan saber ese tipo de cosas, además la situación de Bella es diferente.

Damon frunció el ceño ante lo último

-¿Qué quieres decir con "su situación"?

-Hablo de los bebes Damon, ella va a querer seguridad para ellos, además ¿tú crees que es fácil para ella confiar después de lo que le hizo ese vampiro cabron?

Por primera vez en lo que es toda una eternidad Damon se dio cuenta que su hermanito menor tenía razón.

Se despidieron.

Stefan estaba feliz por haber podido ayudar a su hermano y por el hecho de que el mismo Damon le haya pedido ayuda.

Más tarde.

Damon tenía todo preparado, sabía que tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Quería que Bella fuera suya y ningún esfuerzo sería suficiente con tal de lograrlo.

Claro que no hubiera podido preparar todo tan rápido sin la ayuda de Alice, esa vampira le daba entre gracia y miedo, siempre conseguía lo que quería. Organizo a todos y al cabo de un rato ya tenía todo armado.

Todo estaba listo, solo esperaba la llegada su Bella.

_I tried to give you up_

_but I'm addicted_

* * *

><p>Bella paseaba por las lindas calles de Mystic Falls, la vida le estaba sonriendo. Tenía a sus amigos, su familia, sus bebes en camino y a Damon.<p>

Bueno algo parecido.

No quería pensar en ello pero era el curso natural hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

Era extraño que la hubieran dejado salir sola pero por una parte se alegro, así podía pensar con claridad.

Se paso un rato ahí, viendo a la gente pasar, a los niños jugar pero decidió irse cuando el cielo se nublo, no le convenía resfriarse en su estado. Trato de apresurar el paso para llegar al auto, el cual no estaba tan lejos pero oscurecía rápidamente. Las malditas calles estaban desiertas.

Empezó a oír ruidos, síntoma del nerviosismo o eso pensó ella.

Se oían cada vez más cerca y más constantes.

Su corazón empezó a dar martillazos en su pecho, sus manos empezaron a sudar y camino lo más rápido que pudo. Ya estaba cerca. De repente una sombra en su camino hizo que se parara abruptamente.

-Hola Isabella ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?-le pregunto él con voz fría, burlona y malvada.

El corazón de ella se detuvo por un momento al ver esos horribles ojos rojos.

-Edward-no era ni una pregunta ni una afirmación, solo lo dijo por decir.

-Así es Isabella, pasaba por aquí y pensé que sería bueno venirte a saludar, veo que la vida da vueltas ¿no es así?-dijo señalando con un gesto su vientre hinchado. El vampiro sentía una emoción extraña dentro de el, era algo parecido a la ira e iba dirigida hacia la humana y el imbécil que la dejo embarazada **(N/A: ¡El imbécil es el!)**

La chica se protegió el vientre con las manos.

-No te me acerques-le dijo con fiereza, no iba a permitir que amenazara a sus bebes.

-¿En serio eso quieres? Antes no te molestaba que lo hiciera, es mas yo diría que lo disfrutabas.

La mueca de él era asquerosa, algo que nunca creyó llegar ver Bella en el rostro de Edward.

-Te lo advierto, no te me acerques o…

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a mandar a tu nuevo amante para que me mate? ¿O al que te embarazo?

Bella casi respiro aliviada, el no sabía que los bebes eran suyos.

-Solo quiero que no te acerques.

Tan pronto como lo dijo el estaba a milímetros de ella con rostro amenazante.

-Me importa poco lo que quieras, tu eres mía, si yo quiero te tomo otra vez, si quiero te saco a esos engendros, si quiero te follo aquí mismo, si quiero te dejo de nuevo, ¡hago lo que se me dé la gana entiéndelo!

Ella se quedo quieta como estatua, estaba evaluando las posibilidades de escapar y, como de costumbre, las posibilidades no estaban a su favor.

El siguió hablando.

-Mira que te sale bien el papel de mosca muerta, llorando por los rincones porque te deje cuando ya estabas embarazada de otro. Resultaste ser una puta de lo peor Isabella y todos en mi familia creyéndote la victima ¡Ha!

-Bueno si me embarace de otro o no, ¿a ti que más te da?-la actitud retadora de ella volvió pero el enfureció mas, agarrándola fuerte de los brazos tanto que ella chillo de dolor.

-¿Qué no entiendes puta? ¿Eres también idiota? ¡TU ERES MIA! ¡Y PUEDO HACER CONTIGO LO QUE ME DE LA PUTA GANA!

El con la rabia en los ojos la beso a la fuerza, ella por primera vez solo sintió asco ante ese beso y trato de apartarlo, el solo enfureció mas y empezó a sacudirla, a agarrarla más fuerte y a meterle mano asquerosamente, este no era Edward, no el que ella conoció, el que ella conoció estaba muerto. Empezó a llorar y esto hizo que él se alejara de ella.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No llores!-estaba exasperado, había algo en su llanto, no le resultaba molesto, le resultaba incomodo.- Como veo que no te vas a callar te voy a dejar ir pero que no se te olvide zorra, eres mía y si yo quiero un día de estos voy y te mato a ti, a tus engendros y a tu nuevo amante. Así que ándate con cuidado- como si no la hubiera amenazado segundos antes se acerco a sus labios y los rozo levemente con los suyos diciendo con dulzura fingida-te veo luego Isabella.

Ella se quedo temblando ahí después de que él se fuera, sin saber como reunió fuerzas para irse, llego como pudo a la mansión Salvatore con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, con el cabello revuelto y la ropa descompuesta. Pero lo peor no había llegado aun.

Lo peor fue ver a Damon sin nada encima con una tipa en la alfombra de la casa.

Damon. Su Damon.

_you're something beautiful_

_a contradiction_

-¿Qué…?-las palabras murieron en su boca.

-Ah llegaste Isabella-dijo el con tono frio sin despegarse de la tipa con la que estaba tirando desnudo- veo que después de todo no te tardaste mucho con Cullen.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor-su sonrisa era diabólica –no te hagas la desentendida, tu y yo sabemos de que hablo.

-Te juro… que..-todo le daba vueltas, su corazón le dolía, todo era un mar de confusión y dolor-no se… de que estás hablando.

-Claro que lo sabes-dijo él, pero su mirada era dura y furiosa-pero bueno finjamos que no, ¿estás molesta porque no soy exclusivo de ti? ¿Es eso? Dime Isabella ¿de verdad pensaste que alguien como yo se iba a fijar en ti? ¿Creíste que me iba a hacer cargo de tus hijos como si fueran míos? Solo fuiste una aventura nada más te aclaro. Nunca has significado nada para mi más que un cuerpo con el cualquier follar pero como ahora esta así- la señalo con la mano con gesto de asco- no me sirves así que te pido más bien te exijo que te largues de mi casa y no vuelvas más.

El corazón de Isabella Swan había soportado muchas cosas pero esta sin duda no la soporto, con el corazón hecho pedazos y sintiéndose peor que nunca salió de esa casa sin decir media palabra, no tenia caso, el ya lo había dicho todo. Siempre lo había intuido pero ahora lo confirmaba.

El cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, la ira estaba a punto de ebullición en él y no le importaba nada.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana después de ese fatídico día, Damon se había ido del pueblo y nadie sabía nada de él. Los Cullen y Jake eran quienes cuidaban a Bella, nadie daba crédito a todo lo que Bella les había contado, querían matar a Edward y a Damon por igual pero por ahora se dedicaban a cuidar a la embarazada que no hacía más que empeorar en su estado de salud.<p>

La sangre de Damon le era vital y ahora sin él estaba decayendo su salud rápidamente por lo que Carlisle la iba a intervenir en las próximas horas, según sus cálculos los bebes ya debían haberse desarrollado lo suficiente. Habían llamado a los otros vampiros para que ellos auxiliaran a Bella en caso de emergencia, ella no quería volverse vampiro así que la única solución era que la curaran a través de la sangre de los originales.

Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Nick y Bonnie ya venían en camino, la lluvia había retrasado su vuelo pero esperaban llegar pronto.

Stefan y Elena no podían creer el comportamiento de Damon, el parecía tan… enamorado. Esa era la palabra correcta pero ahora estaban sumamente confundidos.

Por su parte Caroline, Nikklaus y Bonnie estaban furiosos y querían quemar al vampiro pero eso sería después.

Un teléfono sonó en la casa Cullen, se habían quedado en Mystic Falls porque no era bueno para Bella moverse pero aun así estaban lo más alejados de la mansión Salvatore aun sabiendo que el no estaba ahí, Bella contesto.

-¿Hola?

-Dime Bella ¿ya te volvieron a dejar?-una voz malvada se burlo de ella. Katherine.

-¿Qué quieres?-espeto furiosa pero con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nada querida solo aprovechaba la ocasión para recordarte que Damon siempre ha estado enamorado de mi y que Edward es mío, tal vez me decida a hacer un trió y tenerlos solo para mí.

-¡Cállate!

-Lo siento pero no lo hare siempre estaré ahí, en tu camino haciéndote la vida imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Fácil, porque tienes algo que yo quiero.

Y diciendo esto colgó.

Empezó a llorar más fuerte, en eso Carlisle, Esme y Alice entraron a la habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?-pregunto Alice asustada y los tres se acercaron a ella.

_I think I'm drowning_

_asphyxiating_

_I wanna break the spell_

_that you've created _

Pero la humana no dejaba de llorar hasta que empezó a tener un infarto. Su corazón estaba muy débil por los últimos acontecimientos y más por no tener la ayuda extra con la sangre de vampiro original.

-¡Bella! Esme llama a los demás ¡Bella está teniendo un infarto! ¡Si no intervenimos ya la vamos a perder!

Todo sucedió muy rápido, eran borrones incomprensibles, Carlisle dando órdenes y los demás ayudando en lo que podían mientras que Bella sentía que la vida se le iba. Mientras le practicaban masaje cardiaco todos rezaban interiormente porque se salvara

_No, no puede ser así, tengo que vivir por mis bebes_ es en lo único en lo que ella pensaba

Como pudo el médico saco a los bebes, lo tuvo que hacer con sus dientes, era lo único lo suficientemente duro para hacerlo, Jacob solo miraba asustado al igual que los demás. El rubio patriarca empezó a sacar a los bebes del cuerpo materno pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

No eran dos.

- ¿Qué pasa Carlisle?-pregunto Rose hasta que se acerco y vio-¡SON TRES!

En efecto eran tres, dos niñas y un hermoso niño, ninguno de ellos lloraba, solo veían atentos todo.

El médico reacciono y corto el cordón umbilical de los bebes, sabía que debia tener cuidado porque ya tenían dientes.

Una vez a fuera la respiración y el ritmo cardiaco de Bella se normalizaron con los bebes afuera pero ella no recobraba el conocimiento.

En eso llegaron los demás.

-¡Stefan! Qué bueno que llegas, necesitamos de tu sangre.

Sin pedírselo dos veces el vampiro se acerco y después de morderse a si mismo le dio de su sangre a Bella.

Afortunadamente el corazón de Bella seguía latiendo, todavía había esperanza pero ella no reaccionaba.

_you will be_

_the death of me_

_yeah, you will be_

_the death of me_

* * *

><p><strong>!Toc toc! hay alguien ahi?<strong>

**Hola! aqui esta de nuevo esta loca, primero que nada !No me odien! !Odien a ese par de imbeciles gilipollas mejor! hehehehe lo de Damon lo explico en el otro capitulo. Que tal? eran tres! hehehe lo de el parto estuvo raro pero a estas alturas y despues de 20 ejercicios de integrales mi cerebro se habia secado, aun asi espero les guste.**

**Y QUE CREEN? SI QUEDE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD! AHH SOY FELIZ y al parecer tambn pase mate! hehehe.**

**bueno diganme que le parece vale? expresen sus dudas, desacuerdos y felicitaciones =) si es que hay hehehe.**

**Por cieeeeeeeeeeeerto se me estaba olvidando hehehe desde la otra vez le dije a mi Sis videina que les pasaria a ustedes mis lindas lectoras el link de su historia, es buenisima, no hay nada en FFN como eso chequenla, no se hay pierde:**

**AMOR SE ESCRIBE CON SANGRE s/7542664/1/Amor_Se_Escribe_Con_Sangre DE Salvatore D' Cullen Y cheque las demas tan bien son excelentes.**

**Y bueno haciendome promocion a mi misma, acabo de iniciar esta aventura, espero me acompañen:**

**Una hiena disfrazada de oveja: Alice deja el infierno que por años fue su vida con la esperanza de que ahora que se reencuentre con sus hermanos todo sea distinto pero Isabella, quien la odia, hará lo imposible por acabarla sin contar que Stefan la defenderá a pesar de todo. s/8153515/1/Una_hiena_disfrazada_de_oveja**

**Por ultimo, hay problemas en FF, se estan borrando excelentes historias y bueno por si algo llegase a pasar les dejo el link de mi pagina, ahi tambn publico los fics pages/Team-Edward-y-Alice/149488688478361 solo denle like ;) o busquenla como Team Edward y Alice.**

**Ahora si adios.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	15. Estupidez, dolor y promesas

**Disclamier: Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith, la trama y personajes adicionales son mios.**

**Canciones: Como es mi costumbre son canciones de Muse y van en este orden mas o menos.**

**The Groove**

**Thoughts of a Dying Atheist**

**Guiding Light**

**Shine**

**Escuchenlas son realmente hermosas.**

* * *

><p>Afuera de la casa temporal de los Cullen estaban Bonnie, Elena y Stefan, estos dos últimos intentando razonar con la pequeña bruja.<p>

-Bonnie, el tiene que enterarse-decía Elena.

-No veo porque-replico la bruja enojada-el la dejo aquí, sola, sabiendo lo que le iba a pasar si no recibía su sangre además lo que le hizo y lo que le dijo, no me parece correcto que el venga. ¿Quién me asegura que a él le importe? ¿O que no le haga más daño?

-Yo no lo creo-afirmo el vampiro de ojos verdes-deberías haberlo oído cuando me hablo, se oía tan feliz y enamorado, nunca lo había escuchado así.

Bonnie dudo.

Ella misma se había extrañado de la actitud de Damon con Bella, el Damon que veía en su mente era frio y cínico pero con Bella era diferente, era como si recuperara esa parte humana que perdió siglo atrás.

-No lo sé Stefan ¿Qué tal si solo la lastima más?

-No lo permitiremos Bonnie-aseguro Elena-¿además tú crees que los Cullen, Caroline o Stefan lo dejaran? Probablemente le claven una estaca antes y de seguro tú tampoco te quedaras cruzada de brazos.

-Ok pero no dudare en matarlo si le intenta hacer algo a Bella o a los bebes ¿entendido?

Stefan asintió esperando que el mensaje le llegase a su hermano. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado pero tenía la certeza que Damon no le perdonaría sino le dijese lo que había pasado con Bella, estaba seguro.

_En algún lugar de Pensylvania._

Tenía el firme propósito de ahogarse en alcohol con tal de olvidar.

No quería pensar.

No quería sentir.

_Alguien me diga por qué se rompe mi caída _

_y entonces se rompe mi corazón_

Hubiera sido bueno que apagara su humanidad pero tenía miedo.

Miedo de poder recordar su voz, sus ojos, su olor.

Quería olvidar para que no le doliera pero le aterrorizaba la idea de que ni en su mente lo suyo fuese real.

_Y me da un miedo atroz_

_Y el final es todo lo que puedo ver._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

_Tan confuso cuando estás perdido en la ranura._

De algún lugar un papel hecho bola le cayó justo en la frente con fuerza.

Confundido parpadeo buscando de donde provenía pero estaba solo en la mugrosa habitación de motel de paso. Desdoblo el papel y leyó.

_Damon:_

_Por mi puedes seguir pudriéndote donde quiera que estés pero Elena y tu hermano me han convencido de esto. Los bebes de Bella ya nacieron pero ella está muy mal, si te importa realmente ven, si solo lo vas a joder todo no lo hagas porque en ese caso hay una estaca a tu nombre aquí._

_Bonnie._

El vampiro ojiazul salió volando literalmente hacia su auto.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

_En Mystic Falls_

Alice y Rose junto con Esme cuidaban a los tres bebes.

Eran dos niñas y un niño.

El varón tenía el cabello oscuro como Bella pero unos bellísimos ojos verdes con un fulgor precioso y se veían mas lindos por sus inmensas pestañas, era obvio de quien había sacado el color de los ojos pero quien salió con el cabello color bronce fue una de las niñas, el cabello era rizado y sedoso, digno de una princesa pero su nariz respingona y sus ojos chocolates cautivantes y encantadores los había sacado de su madre. La más pequeña tenía el cabello liso y castaño claro además de que poseía unos impresionantes ojos azules que la familia Cullen le atribuyo a la madre de Bella: Renee, sus mejillas redondeadas y sus labios llenos la hacían parecer un ángel.

Todos eran hermosos y se habían ganado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo a todos en la casa inclusive al aparentemente frio Nikklaus al cual se le veía sonreír sinceramente por primera vez sin que tratara de Caroline.

Se pusieron todos alerta cuando escucharon un auto acercarse a gran velocidad.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Caroline y Klaus salieron dejando a Jake, Elena, Bonnie y las vampiras Cullen con Bella y los bebes.

Un conocido auto azul derrapo en la entrada y un asustado y nervioso Damon salió de este andando hacia la casa.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-grito Emmett furioso.

Al otro vampiro no le sorprendió su actitud pero debia admitir que le dolió.

-Quiero ver a Bella

-No me digas-inquirió Caroline sarcástica-¿y por qué crees que te dejaríamos verla?

-Caroline no es asunto tuyo no te metas-Klaus le gruño y Damon comprendió que debia comportarse-por favor necesito verla.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso?-pregunto Jasper, podía sentir el arrepentimiento, la desesperación y la culpa emanar de Damon, Stefan se situó al lado del rubio y miro a su hermano, nunca lo había visto así.

_Frágil y estropeado hasta el centro__  
><em>_no puedo hacerte más daño__._

-No quiero hablar de e_so_-cerro los ojos haciendo un gesto de dolor.

Jasper y Stefan intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

-Lo siento Damon pero si no nos convences de que está bien dejarte verla no te permitiremos hacerlo-le dijo Carlisle.

-Está bien-accedió el, estaba desesperado por saber como estaba.

-Pasa entonces-lo invito el patriarca.

Esa era una casa temporal por lo que no necesitaba que un humano lo invitase a pasar.

Al estar adentro Caroline le tiro un puñetazo de repente, directo a la cara y con tal fuerza que lo tiro al piso.

-¿Qué demonios…?-exclamo el vampiro

-Esto es por Bella-le espeto ella furiosa.

Damon se levanto, sabía que merecía el golpe pero realmente el no imaginaba cuanto.

Pasaron al estudio y ahí les conto todo, se sentía un imbécil vulnerable pero por otra parte se sentía bien sacar todo eso. Cuando termino de hablar fue Emmett el que le propino un puñetazo solo que él no se detuvo y siguió pegándole hasta que Jasper se lo quito de encima.

-¿Sabes que eres un pendejo no?- le grito Caroline mientras Emmett resoplaba como toro y trataba de zafársele a Jasper-Bella en ningún momento se volvió a meter con Edward grandísimo gilipollas, ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de ella? Ese idiota la amenazo, le dijo cosas espantosas como que iba a matar a sus bebes, la manoseo ¿y tu todavía le crees a el? Eres el ser más estúpido que he conocido aghhh.

Damon se quedo de piedra, empezó a rememorar ese momento.

¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil?

_No hay luz del sol__  
><em>_Atrapada en nuestros corazones__  
><em>_podría aumentar de nuevo__  
><em>_pero, estoy perdido, aplastado, frio y confundido__  
><em>_sin luz guiando mi interior_

La habia visto llegar con la ropa desarreglada al igual que su cabello, habia sentido el efluvio de ese otro vampiro en su piel, sus labios hinchados pero tambien habia visto sus ojos llorosos, su rostro lleno de miedo y despues de dolor.

Y lo habia ignorado.

La furia y el lacerante dolor que habian causado las palabras de Edward lo habian hecho ignorar eso.

Y ahora el arrepentimiento y la culpa eran inmensos.

"¿Qué he hecho?" es lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Había dañado y casi destruido lo más puro y perfecto que había tenido en toda su miserable vida.

Pero iba a remediar el daño.

Suplicaría, se arrastraría y se humillaría si fuese necesario pero ella lo tenía que perdonar.

Subió dudoso las escaleras, un sentimiento de cansancio lo absorbía, Carlisle no había sonado muy esperanzado respecto a la recuperación de Bella y el sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

Elena, Bonnie y las demás ya estaban enteradas de la historia, unas lo veían con recelo, otras con tristeza y Jake, Jake lo veía con desprecio.

Solo Elena lo miraba con una mezcla de compasión y tristeza.

Entro a ver a los bebes primero y todos lo dejaron solo, quería agarrar un poco de valor para siquiera poder mirar a Bella, se sentía como un desgraciado.

Antes no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo pero ya nada era como antes, el ya no era el mismo Damon. Ahora tenía una familia por la cual luchar.

Las preciosas cunas que habían sido de su hermano y de él se habían quedado en la mansión Salvatore así que los tres bebes estaban en unas recién compradas.

Se acerco a verlos.

Una oleada de culpa le llego.

Por su estupidez los bebes pudieron haber muerto al igual que su madre y todo por su maldita culpa.

Se juro a si mismo arreglar el daño que había causado.

-Les prometo que hare que su madre me perdone y que tratare de ser un buen padre para ustedes.

El niño y la niña de cabello cobrizo sonrieron pero la pequeña de ojos azules alzo sus pequeñas manitas hacia el.

Damon no sabia que hacer, nunca habia cargado a un bebe pero decidio arriesgarse, la tomo con mucho cuidado, habia escuchado que habia que sostenerles la cabecita y la espalda, la bebe le sonrio y el le correspondio.

La mecio de un lado a otro cantandole en voz baja la misma cancion que su madre usaba para dormirlos a el y Stefan, la bebe solto un pequeño bostezo y se quedo dormida. Una sensacion de calidez se instalo en su pecho al verla dormir, se veia tan fragil, inocente y buena, igual que su madre.

La bebe de ojos chocolates reclamo su atencion asi que Damon dejo a la otra en su cuna, la chiquilla de cabellos cobrizos lo miraba expectante, como si lo analizara ¿eso era posible? ¡Solo era una bebe! La cargo con igual cuidado y le sonrió tímidamente, había algo en su mirada que lo hacía sentir de forma peculiar, como si viera en lo más profundo de él.

La pequeña en respuesta le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y Damon se sintió aceptado. Ella era la que más se parecía a su madre.

La empezó a mecer al igual que a su hermana pero de repente ella palmeo con su minúscula manita la mejilla de el vampiro y vio algo perturbador en serio.

Vio una imagen, como un recuerdo, de Bella donde estaba su rostro demacrado, cansado y muy mal en verdad. Eso era lo que había quedado de su hermosa Bella llena de vida.

Se sentía peor a cada momento, pero la parte que no luchaba con la culpa se pregunto que había sido eso.

-Ella tiene un don- escucho que Alice le decía a sus espaldas, se volteo con bebe en brazos y encontró a la vampirita en el marco de la puerta viéndolo con ojos indiferentes- Renesmee puede transmitirte sus pensamientos.

-¿Renesmee?-pregunto él entre confundido y un poco divertido por el extraño nombre.

-Sí, así le quiso poner Bella, ella finalmente nos dijo los nombres antes de…-una sonrisa triste se cruzo por el rostro de Alice-la otra niña se llama Rose Mary o eso nos dijo según su segunda opción y el niño es E.J. ¿sabes por qué?-el negó y ella continuo- Renesmee Carlie por sus padres: Renee y Charlie y por mis papas Carlisle y Esme, Rose Mary por Rosalie y por mi Mary Alice y E.J. por Emmett y por Jasper y aunque ella no nos lo haya dicho también por ti, Damon Joseph Salvatore ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a una persona tan buena como ella?

El tono de Alice era lastimero y furico a la vez.

-No lo sé Alice, sinceramente me pregunto lo mismo, aunque sepa la respuesta la cual es muy patética, tenía miedo de perderla. Podre parecer lo que quieras pero en realidad no soy más que nadie, yo también siento temor y angustia aunque no lo demuestre así que el temor por perderla me domino y me impidió pensar en nada mas, pensaba que ya era algo sin reversa así que trate de desahogar un poco mi dolor con ella y mira lo que he causado. Siempre me he sentido perdido en el mundo pero ahora que encontré mi hogar lo eche a perder.

Una lágrima rebelde se escapo de Damon y la bebe en sus brazos gimoteo atrayendo su atención y tocando su pecho, sintió la calidez que irradiaba Renesmee a través de su camiseta negra. Pero eso no fue lo que le gusto, la sensación de calidez sino una imagen de Damon sonriente, tratándole de decir que no estuviera triste, que le gustaba verlo feliz.

Dejo a los bebes con Alice y se planto ante la puerta de Bella, si su corazón latiese estaría acelerado.

Entro y se quedo de piedra con lo que vio.

Ahí estaba su Bella solo que no parecía ella en absoluto, estaba más pálida de lo normal, ya no tenía ese hermoso color rosa en sus mejillas y sus labios estaban blancos y resecos, había enormes ojeras purpura debajo de sus ojos y su rostro se veía más delgado.

Cayó de rodillas junto a ella de puro dolor.

_Recuerda cuando brillábamos_(eso dice hahaha me hace gracia y no sé porque hehe)_  
><em>_Y no teníamos miedo ni noción del tiempo__  
><em>_Cuando se te acerca sigilosamente_

Tomo su fría y delicada mano entre las suyas y la beso al igual que sus mejillas y su frente, sabía que no merecía ni el hecho de mirarla pero quien sabe cuánto tiempo no iba poder hacerlo cuando ella despertara, porque ella iba a despertar estaba seguro.

Empezó a llorar en silencio al verla así, no le importaba verse como un bebe llorón, ella era el amor de su vida y estaba en coma.

Esa Bella tan frágil y rota le dolía en lo más profundo.

_No puedes llorar ahora que no hay nada que sentir__  
><em>_Nadie ha notado nuestra soledad__  
><em>_Recuerda cuando deberías haber bromeado__  
><em>_Y habernos hecho gritar de alegría infinita_

Ya fuese por sus bebes o por lo que lo hiciera ella despertaría y el seria la persona más feliz y cuando pasase se aseguraría de obtener su perdón y de estar a su lado. Sabía que no la merecía en lo absoluto pero no iba a renunciar a ella. Así de egoísta era.

Pero sabía también que había muy pocas posibilidades.

Todavía escuchaba claramente las palabras de Carlisle:

"_Su corazón dejo de funcionar por unos minutos y eso ocasiono que su cerebro no recibiera la cantidad de sangre que se necesita y esto en conjunción de que el cerebro no recibió la cantidad de oxigeno necesario puede haber ocasionado daños neurológicos importantes, como sabes las neuronas son muy sensibles, hasta porque un humano se desvele muy seguido pueden morir y lo que murió murió y no hay forma de recuperarlo así que no sabemos qué tan grave es el daño a nivel cerebral de Bella y no lo sabremos hasta que ella despierte."_

Y eso último no lo dijo muy convencido, como si temiera que ella no despertase.

_Creí que siempre estarías aquí__  
><em>_Una vez prometiste una vida sin miedo__  
><em>_Por favor, no rompas mis ideales__._

Pero Damon estaba seguro de lo haría, su Bella guerrera pelearía por vivir.

Había sido tan estúpido por creerle a Edward que Bella había vuelto a sus brazos pero después se encargaría de ese vampiro de mierda, ahora tenía que cuidar de ella y de sus hijos.

Y mientras lo hacía cuidaría a sus bebes por ella para que estuvieran esperándola cuando ella estuviese lista.

_Ni digas que lo falso fue siempre verdadero__  
><em>_Era yo, y ahora me he ido__  
><em>_Recupérame._

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! Como han estado? yo bien, les comento que ya soy chica oficialmente graduada! yeah!<strong>_  
><em>

**por otra parte me chincha mucho que con la nueva version de FF ya no pueda ver sus nombres cuando son anonimos pero ni modo.**

**Yeah: Se bienvenida a esta locura de historia rarezca hahaha, me encanta que te haya gustado, ojala y las cosas se arreglen con ese par no? gracias x el rr.**

**Nicolle Malik: si concuerdo totalmente contigo pobre Bella, le llueve sobremojado**

**y bueno a las dos personitas lindas hermosas cuyor reviews ya me salieron con la nueva modalidad no es x ser cruel pero usare el uno y dos hehehe**

**1.- soy mala lo se lo se, me lo han dicho y repetido, me gusta pensar que soy una Katherine o una Alice enojada hahaha gracias por los halagos, muchas muchas gracias y espero seguirte viendo por aca.**

**2.- Tratare de actualizar seguido pero tambien debo hacerlo con las demas historias, que bueno que te gusto, bienevida.**

**Lo que me recuerda, niñas lindas hermosas pasense por mi perfil a lo mejor otra de mis historias las convence ;)**

**y tambien vean este video, por lo general no me gusta que maltraten a Damon pero ahora lo merece. watch?v=fxe0K0fg1I0 me gusto mucho eso! hahaha**

**Bueno y pues creo que es todo, nos vemos pronto y dejen sus comentarios, flores, tomatazos, etc.**

**Despues en los capitulos subsecuentes explicare que onda con Bella, con Jake y Nessie y porque Alaric y Jenna siguen vivos.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos**


	16. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola lilles!

Lo siento no, no es capitulo pero debia hacer un anuncio, como algunas ya sabran esta semana ha habido un problema con plagios a varias historias incluyendo la mia, sucede que una chica de cierta pagina de facebook pensó que era muy fácil tomar el trabajo de las demás y publicarlo como suyo o sea sin dar créditos o pedir permiso.

Gracias a Giss, Guadi, Haru y Diana yo me entere de esto porque en realidad no tenia ni idea y pues para que mentirles si reclame pero bueno quien no lo haría?

La pagina, **"THE TWILIGHT SAGA", **ya ha retirado las historias, al menos la mia y las que conozco pero realmente no se cuantas mas alla y si ya las habran borrado espero que si porque es realmente frustrante para una autora ver esto y por esa misma frustración la imaginación se me fue, siento hacer esto en serio pero no va a haber capitulo el viernes como ya las tengo acostumbradas, me refiero a que subo cada dos semanas, y es que la verdad no se me viene nada a la mente, tengo un bloqueo además de que estoy muy enojada y si escribo asi puede hacer cualquier barbaridad que para que les cuento. Solo actualizare **"Una hiena disfrazada de oveja",** "**¿Habrá sido el destino? ¿O fue casualidad?****"**y **"Regresa a mi"** porque los capítulos ya están escritos desde hace mucho pero yo de floja no he subido hahaha sorry en serio, tratare de ver como le hago para que el muso regrese a mi.

Les aviso también que las únicas que tienen mi autorización para publicar esta historia fuera de Fanfiction son Eli Masen y XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN en potterfics y lunanuevameyer respectivamente asi que si ven mis fanfics por ahí y no son en estas paginas o no me dan los créditos les pido me avisen. Gracias. Hay que tratar de evitar el plagio lo mas posible.

Y tu, si estas leyendo esto te pido a nombre mio y de las demás que no hagas esto de nuevo, si tantas ganas tienes de publicar un fanfic sácalo de tu propia cabeza no te fusiles las ideas y trabajo ajenos, solo nosotras sabemos cuanto trabajo nos cuesta esto, puede que parezca fácil pero no lo es asi que porfavor.

En fin eso es todo, espero verlas por aca y en las demás historias. La nota la borrare cuando suba el nuevo capitulo que espero sea pronto.

Nos vemos.

Océanos de amor y millones de besos.


	17. Yet you stay

**Disclaimer: Los personajes como bien saben ustedes y yo le pertenecen a S.M. Y L.J. Smith pero eso si la trama es total y absolutamente mia. **

**Canciones para este capitulo: **

**Back to me- All American Rejects**

**Yet you stay-Dank Walker **

** . **

**escuchenla, es realmente hermosa.**

* * *

><p>Damon POV<p>

Cada día era más largo que el anterior.

Mi Bella no quería despertar.

Pero yo no la iba a presionar, le iba a dar su tiempo y su espacio, yo sabía que mi pequeña guerrera iba a estar bien.

_no ves?__  
><em>_ruego y suplico__  
><em>_porque tus ojos iluminan el cielo por las noches__  
><em>_se que encontraras tu camino para volver a mi_

Ya había pasado un mes y se veía mejor cada día: las ojeras bajo sus ojos habían desaparecido, su piel ya había recobrado su aspecto cremoso, seguía igual de pálida pero ya no como antes, su cabello estaba con mas vida y ya no estaba tan delgada como antes.

Carlisle la había estado revisando y decía que solo nos restaba esperar, el daño iba a evaluarse una vez que ella despertara y ella iba a estar bien, estaba seguro. Ella ya respiraba por si sola y eso nos daba más esperanzas, ya no había cables conectados a ella, ahora parecía como si estuviera durmiendo.

Los bebes crecían muy sanos y excesivamente listos.

Mis hijos eran lo mejor.

Sabía que no debia preocuparme por su crecimiento acelerado. Nikklaus nos había dicho que eso era normal, no es que a mí me gustara confiar en él pero de algo estaba seguro, el nunca haría nada para dañar a Caroline y tomando en cuenta que la rubia amaba a mis hijos, el original no podía mentir, además el también les tenia cariño pero ¿quién no? Esos pequeños embaucadores eran adorables. Era imposible no amarlos.

Ellos a pesar de tener un mes de nacidos bien podrían pasar por niños de un año muy grandes o pequeños de dos*(1). Ya podían caminar por si solos aunque todavía no hablaban calculábamos que faltaba poco para eso, principalmente se alimentaban de sangre donada aunque a Rose-Mary le agradaba la comida humana, sobre todo lo que yo le preparaba.

Los tres eran especiales y magníficos y no solo por eso.

Los tres tenían un don.

Renesmee, mi angelito, con solo tocarte podía transmitirte sus pensamientos, era algo muy difícil a lo cual acostumbrarse en realidad.

E.J., ese campeón seria mi orgullo estoy seguro, podía hacer que nos fuera imposible verlo, se desaparecía por así decirse, aunque siguiera ahí no era visible para nosotros. El muy bribón nos daba unos muy buenos sustos.

Y Rose-Mary, mi princesita, ella podía alterar tus recuerdos, igual que su hermana, con solo tocarte, nos hacia confundirnos demasiado ya que no controlaba su don y andaba haciendo de las suyas por doquier.

Como dije todos eran especiales y no había quien se resistiera a ellos.

Las mujeres de la casa se desvivían por atenderlos, vampiras, brujas y humanas por igual, estos pequeños serán los más consentidos semi-vampiros de los que se tenga registro.

Pero los hombres no se quedaban atrás.

Stefan se mofo diciendo que nunca pensó ser tío pero adoraba a los bebes y como buen tío les compraba un montón de chucherías. Elena los cuidaba feliz pero yo veía en su rostro el dolor de no poder ser madre al lado de su vampiro, esa no era una posibilidad para nuestra especie.

Jasper le contaba historias a los tres sobre sus días en el ejercito, yo también serví en la guerra Civil pero deserte por no estar de acuerdo con el bando al que defendía cosa que me causo más problemas con Guisseppe, así que ambos a veces les contábamos a los pequeños de nuestros días en el ejercito exceptuando claro los detalles poco agradables. Alice no los soltaba nunca, les cambiaba la ropa mil veces al día, los peinaba, les hacía y les deshacía. Amaban a su tía duende sobre todo por ser totalmente consentidora con ellos.

Emmett estaba vuelto loco con sus sobrinos, su niño interior se divertía un montón y como sabemos que Emmett se comporta como un crio el 99.9999% de su tiempo no le era difícil entretenerlos. A Rosalie se le notaban los sentimientos encontrados, Bella me había contado que su gran anhelo era ser madre. Lo que no puedes tener es lo que más deseas. De todas formas ella se mostraba muy amorosa con ellos, volcaba todo ese amor maternal en los tres.

Esme y Carlisle se sentían abuelos de los niños y yo no iba a quitarles eso, es mas no era nadie para hacerlo, ellos habían cuidado de mi familia cuando yo los abandone, ellos siempre estaban al pendiente, Esme les había decorado otra habitación aquí y Carlisle siempre estaba al pendiente de su salud y desarrollo.

Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus, Jeremy, Jenna y hasta Alaric no podían pasar un día sin estar cerca de ellos tanto que los demás prefirieron suspender este año en la universidad con tal de estar aquí.

El que no me simpatizaba era ese chucho, ¿que se creía? ¿Que podía tener a mi angelito solo por su estúpida reclamación lobuna? Pues no, ella era mi nenita y el no iba a poner sus sucias manos en ella nunca, la vampira rubia y la mayoría de los fríos me respaldaban, por eso no me llevaba bien con el cachorrito quien me lanzaba miradas matadoras. Como si pudiera conmigo. ¡HA!

Y luego estaba Charlie, durante todo el embarazo de Bella ella le había estado hablando y le alegaba mucho trabajo para justificar que ella no lo visitara pero con ella en coma lo habíamos mantenido a raya con correos electrónicos y mensaje que según le mandaba Bella pero el perspicaz policía de Forks ya sospechaba y Alice vio que planeaba caerle de sorpresa a su hija lo cual no serviría porque no encontraría a nadie pero nos traería problemas si involucraba a la policía así que tuvimos que decirle que viniera a Mystic Falls.

La que realizo esa llamada fue Alice ya que el jefe Swan le tenía un gran aprecio, la quería como a una hija, aun así la reacción de Charlie fue violenta, por más que la duende lo quiso evitar.

Charlie Swan estuvo en Mystic Falls en tiempo record, lo tuvimos en el porche de la casa con el corazón acelerado antes de lo que esperábamos, le contamos la verdad, no tenía mucho sentido mentirle y fue necesario usar la compulsión para que se calmara y aceptara todo.

-y tu ¿Quién eres?-me había preguntado el después de un día en el que salí del cuarto de Bella, seguramente noto muy rápido lo que yo sentía por su hija.

-Yo soy Damon señor, se lo dije el día que usted llego-trate de sonar amable.

-Si supongo-dijo con aire serio-solo te advierto Damon que si tu le haces más daño a mi hija no me importa si eres humano, vampiro o mago, acabare contigo.

Y diciendo eso se fue dejándome parado en el corredor con las indiscretas risas de Alice, Bonnie y Alaric.

_No no__  
><em>_no dejes nunca que me caiga a pedazos__  
><em>_porque el tiempo no__  
><em>_volvera atras cuando nunca estoy por aqui.._

Y así siguieron pasando los días, yo iba diario al cuarto de Bella y con mi guitarra le tocaba una canción que me recordaba mucho a ella.

_You were meant for castles and living in the sun _

Esa parte era muy cierta, Bella estaba destinada para una vida en la luz, lejos de las sombras, tal como yo o el idiota de Edward pero ella siempre terminaba en medio de todo y terminaba lastimada.

_You can't have my soul oh I'm not a man _

_The empty vessel I dwell in is not meant to feel the heat you being _

_So I push you away and I push you away_

_Yet you stay Ooooooh Yet you stay_

Mi Bella, era tan fuerte, había soportado tanto y aun así había llegado hasta a mí, me había abierto su corazón y yo solo logre lastimarla más, después de cantarle, hablaba con ella un rato, le contaba sobre sus hijos, nuestros hijos. El cómo estaba el clima, ya estábamos prácticamente en invierno y también le contaba de las constantes peleas de Rosalie y Jacob, le contaba hasta el mas mínimo detalle de nuestros días para que de alguna manera ella estuviera al tanto, sé que es patético pero quería que me tuviera cerca.

_Tan pronto te tenga..no te dejare ir__  
><em>_ohhh si te dejara__  
><em>_te puedes llevar todo lo que pense que estaba mal__  
><em>_y si me escuchas.. no hay mucho que decir__  
><em>_debe haber una forma mejor_

Los días siguieron corriendo y Alice junto con Rosalie y Caroline fueron de compras por que ya estaba haciendo frio y querían que los niños estuvieran bien abrigados pero a la moda pff ¡mujeres!

Solo nos encontrábamos mi hermano, Elena, Bonnie, Jacob y yo con los bebes, Stefan y Elena estaban haciendo no se qué cosa y la verdad no me importaba y Bonnie le estaba preparando de comer a Jacob, esos dos se llevaban muy bien y eso despertaba los celos en el pequeño Jeremy Gilbert, esto se pondrá divertido.

Rose-Mary reclamo mi atención, esta niña estará muy consentida por mí, la cargue y le hice el clásico avioncito, no entendí el chiste de eso hasta que la risa de mi princesa me sorprendió y me dio una sensación tan agradable la primera vez que jugué así con ella, y lo más maravilloso de todo, siempre me recompensaba con su hermosa risa.

Pero esta vez soltó su primera palabra.

-¡Mama!

Lo dijo con voz clara y sin tartamudear, abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¡mi princesita había dicho su primera palabra! Le di vueltas divertido, algo que nunca vería nadie, que yo me comportaba como un niño a su lado pero me detuve al captar un efluvio y el latido de un corazón detrás de nosotros, al voltear ahí estaba Bella, de pie, viendo a sus otros dos hijos con el amor escrito en la cara y luego vio a la pequeña en mis brazos con la misma expresión pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos solo capte una cosa: odio

* * *

><p><strong>!Cha-cha- chan! Bells ya desperto!, en serio chicas mil perdones por la tardanza pero ya estoy aqui y espero no me hayan abandonado ya.<strong>

**Fran: gracias por desvelarte con mi fic y bienvenida seas, yo tambien adoraba a Jenna y por eso la deje viva a ella y a Alaric, y soy TEAM KLAROLINE! amo a esos dos**

**nancy swan: mil gracias por el apoyo! sin ustedes yo no seria nada, en serio gracias por todo.**

***(1) esa parte me la fusile de Amanecer hehehe :D**

**Que les parecio la ampliada familia?**

**La amistad naciente entre Bonnie y Jacob?**

**La llegada de Charlie?**

**Los dones de los baby's?**

**El que Bella este despierta?**

**La mirada de odio a Damon?**

**Las canciones?**

**El que Muse no saque disco hasta el 2 de octubre? ... *grillos suenan* ok eso que verdad? pero a mi me trae muy triste, por cierto ya oyeron "Survival" yo simplemente la ame! **

**Me voy lilles, ahi me dicen que tal en un review.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	18. Conscience

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M. Y L.J. Smith, la trama es mia al igual que Damon**

**Canciones:**

**Con-science de Muse**

**Enjoy the Silence-Depeche Mode**

* * *

><p>Damon POV<p>

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Me resultaba surrealista que ella estuviera en pie, aquí, después de tanto tiempo.

Pero ahí estaba, viéndome con tanto desprecio que parecía que me quería arrancar las tripas.

-Quítale las manos de encima a mi hija-me ordeno con voz fría.

Me estremecí, no de miedo sino de dolor, tanto daño le había causado que ahora me hablaba así.

Renesmee y E.J. salieron disparados hacia su madre y Rose me pidió bajarla con una seña, lo hice mecánicamente, estaba literalmente de piedra.

Ella abrazo y beso a sus hijos con lagrimas en los ojos, quería ir con ella, pedirle perdón pero yo no podía moverme ni hablar.

Jacob y Bonnie debieron haber escuchado el alboroto y al ver a Bella sus ojos se abrieron tanto que en otra situación me hubiera burlado.

-¡Bella!-grito el chucho y corrió a abrazarla, abrazo que ella correspondió, no sé si se me salió un gruñido o fue mi imaginación.

Oí a media que llamarían a Carlisle y se llevaron a Bella, me senté, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas acerca de lo que iba a hacer.

Bella POV

El dolor era insoportable.

Tanto que me confundía, ya no sabía que era real y que no.

Solo oía un barullo a mí alrededor pero el dolor lacerante no me dejaba captar las palabras.

Todo era un caos, todo estaba saliendo mal.

Temía morir y dejar a mis hijos solos.

_No, no puede ser así, tengo que vivir por mis bebes._

Yo sabía que los Cullen me iban a ayudar y que mis bebes iban a estar bien y yo también, debia verlos crecer, estar con ellos, amarlos y cuidarlos, no me iba a dejar vencer.

Sentí un desgarrón en mi vientre pero no podía gritar ni moverme, me sentía como una muñeca de trapo.

Pero absolutamente todo el dolor dejo de importar cuando oí a Rosalie.

- ¿Qué pasa Carlisle?-pregunto ella y de pronto exclamo sorprendida-¡SON TRES!

_¿__Tres? _¡Tres! ¡MIS BEBES ERAN TRES!

Era la mama de tres ángeles.

Quería hablar, abrir los ojos y verlos pero no podía.

Algo me lo impedía y no supe que hasta que oí a Alice hablarme.

-Bella yo se que puedes oírme. Lo sé porque soy genial y lo sé todo-se rio pero apostaría que su rostro estaba triste-tus bebes están bien, yo se que te preocupan pero ellos estarán con nosotros hasta que tu despiertes. Sé que debes estar asustada pero vas a estar bien hermanita, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y vas a estar bien-sollozo lo más bajito que pudo me imagino, ella quería hacerse fuerte frente a mí para no preocuparme-tienes dos hermosas niñas y un varoncito, son preciosos-una sensación de calidez me inundo, quería verlos- ellos se parecen mucho a ti-de pronto dejo de hablar-ya vengo Bella, Jasper me llama.

Su tono era inseguro y no volvió en un rato.

Aunque claro, no podía estar yo muy segura porque entraba y salía de la inconsciencia a intervalos irregulares.

Sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano y me besaba, alguien lloraba por mí, pensé en Damon y sentí otro tipo de dolor, no podía pensar en el, ya no.

El me había lastimado y me había utilizado, el debia dejar de importarme pero no podía, yo lo amaba.

_No puedo fingir__  
><em>_Elige cómo termina__  
><em>_Te has esfumado__  
><em>_Preguntas aquí han quedado_

Era una soberna estupidez amar a alguien que te hizo tanto daño y para colmo no siente lo mismo por ti, lo sabía, solo esperaba recuperarme y estar con mi familia.

A veces alguien venia a cantarme, o eso creía yo, tal vez estaba alucinando no sabía pero su voz era hermosa y el rasgueo de la guitarra me hacía sentir bien.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y un día de pronto Charlie llego. Lloro junto a mí y yo quise reconfortarlo, decirle que iba a estar bien pero no pude.

Alice seguía viniendo a verme varias veces al día y me contaba de mis hijos al igual que Rose, una vez Emmett se desmorono aquí y sollozo como un niño pequeño, me partía el corazón que ellos estuvieran así por mí.

Pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar, me empecé a sentir más fuerte y empecé a respirar por mi misma o eso le dijo Carlisle a alguien. Sabía que iba a salir de esta.

No sé como sucedió, solo quise abrir mis ojos y pude hacerlo.

La luz me lastimo los ojos y me tomo unos segundos acostumbrarme.

La casa se oía silenciosa.

Me pare poco a poco, sabía que debia ser cuidadosa, se oían ruidos abajo y sin pensarlo baje las escaleras.

En la sala estaban mis hijos, las dos hermosas criaturas que estaban en el suelo me sonrieron y me maraville de lo bellos que eran. Oí una voz aguda y cantarina.

-¡Mama!

Lo primero que vi fue a la preciosa bebe rubia de ojos azules, era muy parecida a Renee, ella era quien me había llamado mama.

Pero después mis ojos se fueron a quien la estaba cargando: Damon.

Al ver su rostro lo único que podía pensar era en lo que me había hecho y en ese momento lo odie más que nunca.

¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a mis hijos cuando el mismo los rechazo?

-Quítale las manos de encima a mi hija-le dije, mi voz destilaba hielo.

Él lo hizo y mis tres bebes vinieron a mí, me sorprendí que pudieran caminar y hablar, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado?

Nada importaba, ya estaba yo aquí.

Damon POV

Le habían hecho mil pruebas a mi Bella y al parecer todo estaba bien solo algo iba mal, ella no me quería cerca de ella.

Pero fuera de eso todo marchaba bien. Hasta no se había enojado cuando supo que el perro ese había imprimado a Renesmee, aunque sí lo hizo un poco cuando lo oyó llamarla "Nessie" y le arrojo un abrelatas que desgraciadamente no dio en el blanco.

Yo casi no estaba en la casa porque a ella no le gustaba mi presencia y lo entendía pero me dolía no verla, a ella y los niños quienes me extrañaban a mí, casi tanto como yo a ellos.

_Palabras como violencia__  
><em>_Rompen mi silencio__  
><em>_Irrumpen__en mi pequeño mundo__  
><em>_Causándome dolor__  
><em>_Atravesándome__  
><em>_No puedes entender?__  
><em>_Oh mi pequeña chica_

Intente hablar con ella pero actuaba como si yo no estuviera ahí y me ignoraba.

Todos me decían que debia tener paciencia, bueno solo aquellos que estaban de mi parte.

_Las promesas son hechas__  
><em>_Para ser rotas_

Un día no aguante mas y la encerré conmigo en un cuarto, solo estaban Elena y Jenna y prometieron ayudarme así que no había problema.

-Déjame salir-me dijo con furia.

-¿Ahora si me hablas?-le espete.

-No tienes ningún derecho-su mirada era de hielo pero ella temblaba, lo más probable es que de rabia.

-Se que no lo tengo-admití-pero lo único que quiero es que me escuches, es lo único que pido.

-Pues yo no te quiero escuchar, todo en ti me molesta, no te quiero ver entiéndelo.

_Los sentimientos son intensos__  
><em>_Las palabras triviales__  
><em>_Los placeres permanecen__  
><em>_Y el dolor también_

Eso me dolió más que cualquier otra cosa, sabía que ella no me quería ver, que probablemente me odiase tanto que ya no hubiera punto de regreso.

_Las palabras no significan nada__  
><em>_Y son olvidables_

-Bella…

-No te quiero escuchar Damon, en serio, si quieres sentirte menos culpable y hacer algo por mí, alejate.

No lo soporte mas, salí de ahí.

Tenía que irme.

_Las palabras son muy innecesarias__  
><em>_Sólo pueden hacer daño_ _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola! que tal? Bella no lo va a perdonar asi de facil eso ya lo sabian o lo intuian al menos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mi loca Karo, esa looney que siempre esta ahi para hacerme reir y enojar te adoro! sin ti no se que haria, ella es la beta oficial por asi decirse asi que bueno ya lo saben hahaha<strong>.

**Nicolle Malik: coincido contigo, el es un amor pero no hay que ponersela facil, que sangre! muajajaja**

**Sista: sabes que te amodoro pero el es mio hahahaha**

**Fran: ya somos dos, esa banda es genial, pero no eres mi hermana perdida de casualidad? yo me enamore de Muse gracias a Can't take my eyes off of you hahaha te recomiendo mucho Survival, es hermosa y muy dinamica, a mi tampoco me gusta la imprimacion pero que le hacemos? hahaha gracias por el rr.**

**Nandita: por una rara razon no te puedo contestar pero por aqui lo hago hehehe, claro que es genial como papa lo amo! gracias por el rr xOxO**

**Bueno chicas creo que es todo, en una semana entro a la escuela o eso parece pero si quieren ver adelantos, fotos y mas, vayan a mi pagina en facebook:**

** pages/ Team-Music-Magic-and-Vampire /149488688478361**

**ya saben, sin espacios.**

**Si me falto un rr por contestar diganme para que me jalen las orejas, entiendan ando alborotada, el amor el amor hahahahaha**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	19. Falling away with you

**Los personajes son de S.M. Y L.J. Smith, los que son ajenos a sus libros son mios al igual que Damon y Matt Bellamy (quisiera)**

**Canciones:**

**Closer-Kings of Leon . amo esa cancion**

**Falling away with you-Muse (no se que seria de mi vida sin ellos)**

* * *

><p>Narrador POV<p>

A Isabella le dolió verlo marchar así, con el rostro desencajado y sin ese brillo en sus ojos azules.

_No puedo recordar cuando fue bueno.__  
><em>_Momentos de felicidad en flor.__  
><em>_Tal vez solo malinterpreté_

Estuvo a punto de ir tras él, olvidarlo todo y abrirle las puertas de su corazón de su vida de nuevo pero el fantasma de Edward se volvió a interponer, ella lo había aceptado sin pensar la primera vez que la lastimo y no termino nada bien aquello además necesitaba pensar en tres personitas que dependían de ella.

Lo primero eran sus hijos.

Así que lo dejo marchar sintiendo que su corazón se iba con él.

Llamo a Alaric, necesitaba de algún modo, descargar todo su dolor y frustración.

* * *

><p>Damon por su parte se subió a su auto e inmediatamente arranco.<p>

No le prestó atención a las miradas preocupadas de Elena y Jenna ni al puchero de Rose Mary, ahorita no era buena compañía para nadie.

_todo el amor que dejamos atrás__  
><em>_mirando nuestros flash backs entrelazarse_.

Condujo sin rumbo, solo necesitaba alejarse de Bella, la amaba profundamente pero en ese momento ese amor lo estaba destruyendo.

No podía hacer lo que en la época de Elena, cuando ella lo rechazaba y el salía a buscarse a otra, el simplemente ya no podía estar con nadie más, la simple idea le repugnaba. Así que tenia de dos: o recuperaba a Bella o se preparaba para una eternidad célibe.

_Ella se llevó mi corazón, creo que ella tomó mi alma__  
><em>_Con la luna corro__  
><em>_Lejos de la carnicería del sol ardiente_

Se paró a un lado de la carretera a pensar, no podía seguir conduciendo sin rumbo fijo.

En eso sonó su celular, esperanzado de que fuera Bella vio su celular, no reconoció el número.

-¿Quién habla?-muy pocos tenían su número y quienes lo tenían estaban registrados, esto era raro.

-¿Por qué tan osco corazón? ¿Acaso la abstinencia te pone de malas? ¿O son los gritos y berridos de los escuincles?-la voz de Katherine se burlo del otro lado de la línea.

-Primero que nada no les digas escuincles y segundo ¿Cómo tienes mi numero?-el estaba que hervía de rabia.

-Ya ves Damon, tengo mis contactos. Solo llamaba para decirte que es una pena que todos crean que Bella es una santa y tú estés sufriendo por ella mientras se ve a escondidas con tu único y mejor amigo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Ve a casa de los Gilbert, te llevaras una sorpresita-y diciendo esto colgó.

Damon volvió a la carretera y regreso hacia Mystic Falls, esto no era bueno.

* * *

><p>El sudor los empapaba a ambos, sus respiraciones eran jadeantes a causa de la actividad física.<p>

Bella estaba muy cansada pero Ric no le daba tregua y no la dejaba descansar, el también tenía problemas en casa con Jenna así que ambos habían encontrado una vía de escape en sus encuentros clandestinos.

Nadie sabía que ellos se veían, si lo supieran puff Bella no quería ni imaginarse, de seguro reprobarían su conducta.

El arremetía contra ella fuertemente, como un toro, así se lo había pedido Bella, nada de gentilezas entre más duro mejor.

-Mas rápido Ric-le pedía ella entre jadeos-¿acaso ya no puedes viejito?

Los ojos del aludido refulgieron de rabia ante el desafío y gruño.

-Tú lo pediste pequeña.

Desde afuera, para un vampiro solo se oían sonidos sordos y el jadeo de su respiración junto con el palpitar acelerado de sus corazones.

Damon totalmente espantado entro a la casa y bajo al sótano de donde provenían los ruidos, casi se le salen los ojos ante lo que encontró.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS?-Grito.

Ric y Bella voltearon asustados y sorprendidos hacia Damon que miraba iracundo desde las escaleras.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué rayos pasa aquí?

Los dos humanos se separaron con el aliento entrecortado.

Ella se helo por un momento al ver la furia en sus ojos pero después se recordó que no tenia porque ser así y le respondió indiferente.

-Cazando cangrejos Damon-bufo-¿Qué no es obvio? Ric me está enseñando a pelear. **(N/A: Daria lo que fuera por ver sus expresiones en este momento chicas, haber cuantas pensaron mal hahahahaha juego con sus mentes sucias muajajaja)**

-Y ¿Por qué demonios te está enseñando a pelear?

Los dos se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Bueno no voy a esperar que un vampiro o ser sobrenatural de otro tipo me ataque a mi o a mis hijos. Estoy asegurándome de ser capaz de defender a mi familia.

-No es necesario Bella, no tienes porque…

Ella lo interrumpió.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, nunca se sabe ¿no Damon? Cuando menos te lo imaginas te ataca quien menos piensas.

Eso lo dejo callado, menudo golpe bajo.

_A pesar de lo que sea en que te convertiste,__  
><em>_olvida esta imprudente cosa que se puso en marcha_

Ella paso por su lado sin verlo siquiera y abandono el sótano para después salir de la casa Gilbert.

El se volvió hacia la única persona en la que podía descargar su enojo.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Saltzman?

-Ella tiene razón Damon, lo que quiere es comprensible, no desea sentirse vulnerable, ella necesita saber defenderse.

-Pero ella es tan frágil joder, parece que hasta el aire la puede lastimar.

-Pero no es así Damon, ella se creía frágil porque ustedes así se lo hicieron pensar, pero ella es de las personas más fuertes que he conocido jamás, créeme.

Damon cayó sentado en un escalón y se llevo las manos a la cabeza totalmente frustrado.

_Siento que mi alma se esta desmoronando lejos.__  
><em>_Cayendo.__  
><em>_Cayendo contigo._

-No sé qué hacer Ric, no soporto la idea de perderla.

El humano se sentó a su lado.

-Primero que nada tienes que darle tiempo y espacio Damon, es muy difícil que piense si andas pululando a su alrededor siempre.

El interpelado no contesto. Ambos hombres se fueron al Grill, como era su costumbre y se contaron mutuamente sus penas, ya no eran vampiro y cazador, solo dos amigos.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba nerviosa, tenía una semana que no veía a Damon, había sido lo más raro del mundo pues Elijah, Kol y Rebekah, hermanos de Klaus, habían llegado de repente y se habían ido con su hermano y Damon, nadie le explico a Bella porque pero era sumamente extraño.<p>

Además extrañaba a Damon.

_Y voy a sentir que mi mundo se está desmoronando__  
><em>_siento que mi vida se esta desmoronando ahora._

Nunca lo admitiría pero el hecho de verlo, de oler su esencia la hacía sentir mejor y sin el ahí estaba perdida.

Trato de enfocarse en sus hijos, en Charlie y en las clases con Alaric, iba mejorando, ya podía neutralizar a un vampiro con éxito, claro en el caso de los fríos era más difícil porque eran de piedra literalmente pero habían descubierto que a ellos también les afectaba la verbena lo cual le servía a Bella si algún día se tenía que defender de Edward u otro frio.

Ya estaban en diciembre y las mujeres Cullen andaban como locas haciendo las compras para navidad, en serio a veces no las entendía.

Prefería refugiarse con sus bebes, los cuales ya no eran tan bebes, los tres tenían el tamaño de niños de seis años y eran hermosos. Tenían una inteligencia que a veces la hacía sentir rebasada en serio, ellos eran brillantes.

Alice la había sacado de la casa junto con Rose-Mary y Renesmee, a E.J. lo convencieron sus tíos de quedarse, cosas de hombres dijeron.

Alice, Rose y Elena junto con Caroline la habían hecho subir y bajar todo el día a Bella y a sus hijas, a Rose-Mary le encantaba todo eso, Bella ahora creía que fue contraproducente ponerle el nombre de sus tías. Por otro lado Nessie se quedo dormida y Caroline se ofreció a cargarla el resto del camino, la niña pesaba más de lo que ella, simple humana podía aguantar.

-Mami, quiero chocolate-le dijo Rose-Mary mirándola con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules.

-Claro cariño, vamos por el-les dijo a las demás a dónde irían y agarro de la mano a su hija, le compro el chocolate caliente y se sentaron en una banca de un parque cercano a las tiendas donde las chicas compraban para que pudiera tomarlo.

Ella veía embelesada a su hija hasta que una voz fría la sobresalto.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos Isabella.

Ahí estaba Edward, mirándola con sus ojos negros cargados de sed.

Bella se puso en guardia.

-¿Qué quieres?-pego a la niña a su costado.

-Así que ella es tu _hija_-eso ultimo lo dijo en tono despectivo, la niña se aparto de su madre para ver al hombre que hablaba-veo que no salió a ti, es hermosa.

-Supongo que con eso querías ofenderme pero no me importa, no te tengo miedo.

Los ojos de él refulgieron de ira, primero se andaba paseando con la hija de otro hombre y luego le contestaba así ¿Quién se creía?

-Ya me lo tendrás, ¿Qué te parecería que te arrebatara a tu hija y me bebiera su sangre?

Bella se estremeció pero se preparo para defenderse.

-No te tengo miedo-le dijo la niña con voz segura y firme. Obviamente la amenaza de Edward no le había pasado inadvertida.

Lo miro desafiante y Edward quedo prendado de una forma extraña de sus ojos, no sabía porque, claro no sabía que estaba amenazando a su propia hija.

-Aléjate de ellas-ordeno la voz iracunda de otra persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Quien sera? yo se que ustedes saben hahaha que les parecio lo de Ric y Bella? me pase? haha lo siento, vi la oportunidad y hubiera sido terrible desaprovecharla.<strong>

**Sista: Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo Sis, tqm.**

**Nicolle Malik: claro! ;)**

**alexa cullen de pattinson: Gracias, si pobre pero se lo merece hehe**

**Fran: no se! dimelo tu hermana perdida! hahaha la cancion esta super y obvio amo mi disclaimer hahaha, yo tampoco entiendo porque Stefan si es aghh pero bueno TEAM DAMON! Yo no los hago sufrir, ellos sufren solos hahaha ok no ya veras que al final todo sale bien... creo. Te espero en Team Music, Magic and Vampire en facebook hahaha mi nombre fumado, y sorry pero si alguien se queda con Damon sere yo! por algo soy la autora. Ya escuchaste Madness?**

**Lady Alizee: Geme! te echaba de menos loca!**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Karo pejelagarto belleza exotica, sabes que hablo de ti ;) hahaha**

**Dios! hoy terminan mis vacaciones y no se hasta cuando actualice, ademas empezare una nueva historia D: lo se, deberia acabar las que tengo pero era una muy buena idea, haganme feliz y pasen por las demas sipi?**

** sere mas feliz que un politico en navidad :)**

**Bueno creo que nos vemos cuando pueda espero sea pronto, la escuela va a estar muy demandante OH MY BELLAMY! SOY UNIVERSITARIA! O.O hahaha**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	20. Algo inesperado

__**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M. y L.J. Smith, todos los que hayan visto antes son tan mios como los boxers de leopardo de Dom ;) haha**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi Haru hermosa que sin ella esto no hubiera ocurrido nunca, tqmmm.**

* * *

><p><em>Lo miro desafiante y Edward quedo prendado de una forma extraña de sus ojos, no sabía porque, claro no sabía que estaba amenazando a su propia hija.<em>

_-Aléjate de ellas-ordeno la voz iracunda de otra persona._

Edward sonrió burlonamente.

-Miren quien se nos unió, el que casi te mata ¿no Bella?-la pequeña miro interrogante a Damon y él se tenso, maldito Edward.

-No es tu asunto-le dijo Bella cortante, el dolor en los ojos de Damon, le hizo reaccionar protectoramente y eso enfureció mas a Edward.

-Veo que tu amor propio sigue siendo un asco Isabella, cuando te deje me perdonaste, cuando el te dejo embarazada y moribunda también lo perdonas-negó divertido- no aprendes.

-No te atrevas a hablarle así-Alice, la pequeña Alice que en el pasado amaba a su hermano Edward por encima de todo le estaba mirando con odio mortal.

-Oh la pulga se nos unió-se burlo él, la mirada de odio de la vampira le incomodaba y no sabía por qué.

Ella le gruño.

Detrás de Alice venían Caroline y Bonnie al igual que Klaus, Elijah y Kol.

-Alice-la llamo Damon y la aludida volteo a verlo-quiero que te lleves a Bella y a Rose de aquí.

Ella asintió.

-¿Desde cuándo aceptas ordenes de alguien eh? Al parecer los Cullen han caído muy bajo.

Ahora fue el turno de Damon de gruñir, consideraba a la duende y los demás de su familia y no iba a dejar que el vampiro de purpurina los insultara.

Y por supuesto que el vampiro de brillantina se mofo.

-Veo que hasta tú me has cambiado Alice, ¿ahora ya lo llamas hermano? ¿Revoloteas molestamente a su alrededor todo el día?

-Edward en serio tengo muchas ganas de arrancarte la cabeza así que haz el favor de callarte-el corazón de Bella latía más de prisa, no quería que hubiera un enfrentamiento, sabía que Edward era bueno luchando y temía por Damon.

-Damon…-su voz salió como un susurro, un ruego.

-_Lille_, vete por favor-le rogo, tenia tanto que no le decía así que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Asintió.- Llévate a Rose, después las alcanzo.

Se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y un inesperado y casto beso en los labios a Bella que hizo que Edward gruñera. Al parecer es todo lo que sabía hacer el imbécil.

-¿Regresaras pronto a casa papi?-le pregunto la pequeña, no era la primera vez que lo llamaba así ya que para los niños Damon era su papa y Bella no tenia corazón para decirles que no. Edward no sabía que pasaba con el ¿Qué más le daba que la escuincla le llamara papa al idiota ese? Aun así algo no se sentía bien.

-Claro que si princesita, estaré ahí para contarte un cuento-le guiño un ojo y después la abrazo por unos segundos para después soltarla-ahora ve con mama.

La niña obediente se acerco a su madre y después de darle a Damon una última mirada partieron junto con Alice y todos los demás menos Klaus.

-Vete Klaus-le dijo Damon en tono seco.

-Creo que mejor me quedo-dijo arrogante.

-Yo creo que no- Damon no entendía porque el original estaba actuando así.

-Este es asunto entre él y yo-dijo Edward sombrío-no te metas, ¿o es que tu amigo no puede solo?

El muy maldito se burlo y empezó a reír.

-Klaus lárgate-espeto Damon irritado-quiero que vayas a la casa y compruebes que todo esté bien.

Eso último lo dijo más amablemente.

El aludido asintió.

-Está bien.-se fue no sin darle una palmada de apoyo a Damon y una mirada de asco a Edward.

-Al fin se fue, pensé que te iba a besar.

-Eres un idiota Edward.

-Bueno ¿qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más apartado?

La carcajada de Damon sonó fuerte y sarcástica.

-Ya decía yo que eras gay, tanto brillo te afecto.

Sin previo aviso Edward arremetió contra el empujándolo, entre golpes y empujones llegaron a un lugar del bosque.

Edward tenía a Damon por la garganta.

-¿Quieres que te cuente como lloraba Isabella esa noche? ¿Él como la amenace? ¿Cómo mis manos la tocaban sin que ella pudiera hacer nada?

-Eres un hijo de puta-dijo Damon con voz ahogada pues todavía tenía la mano de Edward en su garganta. El ya mencionado sonrió malévolamente.

-Pero eso no fue nada, el tiro de gracia lo diste tu-mientras lo decía lo golpeaba constantemente-debiste verla salir de tu casa llorando amargamente por haberte visto con otra, tú fuiste el que más la daño, yo solo aporte una minúscula parte.

Damon no aguanto más y empleo toda su fuerza para zafarse arrojando a Edward contra un enorme pino que se partió en dos.

Los dos vampiros se pararon y volvieron a la lucha.

Alguien definitivamente no iba a salir bien parado de aquí.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, los minutos eran eternos y Damon no volvía, Bella miraba la puerta cada tres segundos y se paseaba nerviosamente frente al recibidor en la casa de los Cullen.

-Bella podrías parar, ya me mareaste-le dijo Jacob, trataba de aligerar el ambiente pero simplemente no se podía, la tensión era enorme.

Pero ella no le respondió.

Los niños ya estaban durmiendo aunque Rose-Mary no quería, su papi le había prometido estar en casa y leerle un cuento, por primera vez no había cumplido.

Alice corrió hacia la puerta de repente y todos incluida Bella la siguieron.

En el porche de la casa venia un maltrecho pero completo Damon que abrazo a Bella tan pronto como la vio, ella no se resistió y le correspondió el abrazo aliviada de que estuviera bien.

-Gracias al cielo estas bien.

-Ya estoy contigo _lille_, todo va a estar bien.

Ella lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo al estudio y platicar, necesitaban hacerlo pero él se quejo y ella lo miro extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?-el no respondió y ella alzo la manga de su camisa, ahí tenía una mordida en forma de media luna.

* * *

><p><strong>Soy mala! lo se lo se pero nadie se imaginaba que la uni fuera tan dificil y ademas parece que ya tengo a un profe en mi contra u.u se que muchas me querran matar pero porfa no lo hagan, Dom me tiene que conocer y tenemos que tener hijos rubios hermosos please hahaha<strong>

**Ademas ando bien super mega forever alone confundida y mi cabeza en un revoltijo, si les contara...**

**pero no estamos aqui para eso.**

***Sista hermosa mia: tu sola piensas mal corazon.**

***nicolle malik: pues ya viste que si ;)**

***Fran: lo se! quiero un abrazo de Ric, quememos a Edward! hahaa ok quedate con el pero BellDom es mio vale? y yo si leeria tu historia, eso seria genial! espero te guste hermana perdida ;) xOxO**

***licetsimpleplan: te respondi? dime q si D: ando despistada totalmente y si Rose es super valiente, mi vida!**

**Por cierto ya tenemos a nuestra Rose-Mary, la elegida fue Anna Sophia Rob y para E.J. fue Drake Bell, ojala les gusten.**

**Bueno no prometo nada sobre el proximo porque no puedo, veremos vale? tratare de escribir un poco cada dia y actualizar todas. **

**Las quiero lilles hermosas. Echenme su buena vibra para que me vaya bien porque tengo mieeeeeeeeedo D:**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	21. Starlight

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen a mi, son de S.M. y L.J. Smith. Todos aquellos que no hayan visto antes y la trama son tan mios como Dominic Howard (ya quisiera lo ultimo hahaha)**

**Cancion: Starlight y Black out de Muse**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Narrador POV<p>

Esperaban a fuera de la habitación, impacientes.

Carlisle llevaba media hora con Damon, aunque muchos presentían que no iba a poder hacer mucho el doctor.

Bella estaba sentada en el piso con Alice y Elena, una de cada lado, no lloraba, mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta y se podía jurar que casi ni respiraba.

Carlisle salió de la habitación y todos se asustaron, su semblante reflejaba impotencia y tristeza. Parecía incluso diez años más viejo.

Estaban pendientes de lo que el patriarca Cullen tenía que decir pero no hubo la gran explicación que todos esperaban.

-Lo siento Bella- no necesito decir más, esa sola frase fue lo suficientemente clara.

Damon iba a morir.

Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron por las lágrimas reprimidas pero su voz fue firme.

-No, el no va a morir, no lo permitiré.

* * *

><p>Todo el día se la habían pasado buscando la forma de ayudar a Damon, incluidos Klaus, Bonnie y hasta Rebekah.<p>

Aunque no lo quisieran admitir hasta ellos apreciaban a Damon.

El podía ser un cínico, sarcástico, voluble, bipolar, mentiroso y hasta malo en ocasiones pero no podían negar que de una u otra forma y aunque ni el mismo lo quisiera reconocer ayudaba a todo el mundo.

Bella junto con Jeremy, Elena y Bonnie se pusieron a buscar en los grimorios mientras que Alice, Esme y Rose se dedicaron a buscar en los antiquísimos libros que Carlisle tenia, al mismo tiempo el doctor trataba de contactar a sus amigos más longevos con la esperanza de que tal vez supieran algo.

Stefan, Caroline, Klaus, Jacob, Emmett y Jasper por otra parte se pusieron a buscar a Edward, el no había mordido a Damon solo porque si, el sabia las consecuencias de su acto así que a lo mejor sabia como revertirlo, iban a hacer lo necesario para que hablara.

Alaric y Jenna por su parte revisaban entre los archivos de Isobel y también trataron de investigar algo con los colegas de él, con la debida precaución claro, lo que menos necesitaban en estos momentos era levantar sospechas y que les cayera un cazador o algo parecido.

Todos los vampiros se habían turnado para cuidar a Damon que sufría terribles dolores pero en silencio, no quería armar un circo y que Bella se preocupara más.

Los niños se habían quedado al cuidado de Matt y Rebekah quienes estaban intentando llevarse por lo menos civilizadamente delante de los pequeños, al rubio no se le había olvidado que Elena casi había muerto por culpa de la princesa original y su arranque de furia. Ella, como todos ahí, no pudo resistirse a los bebes y en un rato junto a ella ya la tenían en la bolsa.

Bella solo había ido a ver a Damon una vez, mientras él estaba en un corto periodo de inconsciencia, el dolor que le provocaba la ponzoña en sus venas lo dejaba exhausto. No aguanto más que unos minutos, no soportaba verlo así. Se limpio las lágrimas, respiro hondo y salió de ahí, iba a encontrar una forma de salvarlo. Estaba decidida y no lo iba a perder.

* * *

><p>Bonnie suspiro cansada.<p>

No había encontrado nada.

Jeremy percibió su frustración y la abrazo.

-No te estreses Bonnie, se que seremos capaces de encontrar algo a tiempo.

-Ojala fuera tan optimista como tu-ella nunca lo diría en voz alta pero el tenerlo cerca le hacía sentir bien, completa. Aun lo amaba.

-Yo se que será así-le sonrió y trato de hacer una broma- eres mejor que Hermione Granger.

Funciono.

El tonto chiste de Jeremy había hecho que los ojos de la bruja se iluminaran y soltara una risita.

El extrañaba ese sonido.

-Gracias

-Cuando quieras Bon-Bon

Ella bufo divertida, odiaba ese apodo, menos cuando él la llamaba así.

Se sonrieron encerrados en su burbuja personal hasta que Bella entro a la habitación cargando un libro muy grueso.

El buen ánimo de la pareja desapareció al ver el semblante abatido de la castaña.

Se acercaron entre ellos para poder susurrar.

-Bella me preocupa.

-A mi también-admitió el joven Gilbert-si no podemos salvar a Damon no se que pasara con ella.

La voz de Bella los hizo sobresaltar y separase.

-No va a pasar nada porque el no va a morir-afirmo sin despegar los ojos del libro que leía.

No les dio tiempo de decir nada porque Elijah, quien se había quedado por alguna razón desconocida para los demás, entro a la habitación.

-Damon quiere verte Bella-le dijo con su tono elegante y distante.

Ella se puso rígida pero aun así se paro y se puso de pie. Sintió las miradas preocupadas a sus espaldas, era algo insoportable de una manera chocante. Subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras sin tropezar una sola vez.

La Bella torpe que todos conocían estaba desapareciendo, en esencia no había cambiado, solo se había hecho más resistente.

Giro despacio el pomo de la puerta del que era su cuarto y antes de entrar respiro profundamente. Tenía que ser fuerte por Damon.

El la esperaba acostado en la cama con el rostro cansado y sudoroso, se veía consumido.

-Hola _lille_, te ves cansada amor- le sonrió tratando de ocultar su mueca de dolor-¿Por qué no vienes a tumbarte un ratito aquí conmigo?

Ella no dijo nada y lo hizo por inercia, como un robot. Estando acostada en la cama el la abrazo y ella se acurruco en su pecho como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado y ellos estuvieran juntos, como si él no la hubiera lastimado y no estuviera moribundo.

-Sabes, nunca le he temido a la muerte. Estuve en el ejército durante la guerra civil y nunca tuve miedo, protegí a Katherine lo más que pude aun sabiendo el riesgo que corría. Durante mi inmortalidad también he cometido muchas estupideces, las suficientes como para ya haber acabado como un montón de cenizas pero nunca nunca había sentido este temor ni cuando la mordida de Tyler estuvo a nada de acabar conmigo o cuando la barbie Klaus me torturo todo lo que quiso, y todo es porque ahora tu estas en mi vida, antes de ti no sabía qué era lo que me mantenía en este mundo pero ahora todo es claro: era por ti, tenía que seguir viviendo por ti. Ha sido para encontrarte y amarte. Siento haber echado todo a perder amor.

Ella comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de él y Damon la abrazo más fuerte.

-Shhhhhhht no llores _min kærlighed*(1) _vas a ver que todo va a estar bien.

-Damon no quiero que nos dejes.

-No lo hare, siempre estaré con ustedes- ella trato de replicar pero él la callo-no digas nada por favor, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte-ella asintió y espero en silencio-¿Recuerdas… recuerdas esa noche en la que yo…?

Ella capto lo que él quería decir.

-Sí, me acuerdo-una sombra de dolor cruzo por el rostro de ella y él se maldijo nuevamente por ser un desgraciado.

-Hay algo que tengo que confesarte-el pulso de ella se acelero-esa noche yo estaba tan enojado, tan dolido, Edward me hizo creer que tu habías vuelto con él, yo tenía tanto miedo de perderte…-ella lo miro y sus ojos estaban cerrados, su rostro reflejaba un sufrimiento que no era físico- me porte como el mayor idiota y canalla de este mundo al hacerte lo que te hice pero quiero que sepas que nunca te engañe, yo solo fingí que si pero nunca podría estar con otra mujer que no fueras tu.

Hizo una pausa pues sentía que la respiración le fallaba.

-Sabes como soy, soy un animal ponzoñoso y vengativo que cuando lo lastiman lo único que sabe es atacar y destruir y eso fue lo que hice, casi mato lo mejor que ha habido en mi vida, ni aunque siguiera viviendo me podría perdonar por todo lo que te hice pasar, por eso ahora que ha llegado mi hora dime que me perdonas, sé que no merezco tu perdón… pero lo necesito* (2)

Ella no dijo nada por unos segundos, necesitaba acomodar sus ideas.

-Damon no te voy a negar que lo que me hiciste fue horrible y te odie, en serio que lo hice pero no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor. Todo lo que ha pasado últimamente me ha hecho ver que la vida es demasiado corta, demasiado efímera así que te perdono de todo corazón.

El sonrió con tristeza.

-Eres tan buena, no sé que hice para merecer conocerte. Tu y los niños son lo mejor que hay en mi vida, lo que más amo, nunca lo olvides.

-Tú no eres malo Damon, algo impulsivo quizá pero no malo. Y ellos también te aman a ti.

El rio amargamente.

-Eso no es lo que piensa el resto del mundo amor.

-Claro que no, todos te quieren Damon, todos han estado preocupados por ti hasta Bonnie y Caroline-no era un secreto para nadie que él no tenía una buena relación con la vampira rubia y la bruja.

-¿En serio?-pregunto realmente incrédulo.

-En serio.

Se quedaron callados hasta que Bonnie entro como un bólido a la habitación cargando un libro en las manos.

-Bella, creo que encontramos algo.

La castaña sintió un alivio indescriptible.

-¿Qué es?

-Un hechizo muy antiguo, necesito que salgas.

Ella obedeció con la esperanza en el pecho, antes de separarse de Damon lo beso por un minuto eterno, beso que el correspondió con ansias.

-Te estaré esperando-le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te amo.

-Te amo-le respondió ella de vuelta.

Salió y Bonnie cerró la puerta.

De nuevo esperaban todos afuera, pero al menos había una luz al final del túnel.

Bonnie no salía, paso media hora, una hora y nada.

Todos obedecieron la orden marcial de ella de no entrar pero estaban sumamente preocupados.

-Ya tardo mucho-argumento Bella al borde del colapso nervioso.

-No te angusties-trato de confortarla Stefan-Bonnie es una gran bruja.

Trataba de que, la que consideraba su cuñada y un miembro más de su familia, estuviera tranquila aunque el mismo estuviera igual de mal.

De repente las luces empezaron a parpadear de un modo extraño y la atmosfera del lugar se tenso, era escalofriante.

Medio minuto después todo regreso a la normalidad y Bonnie abrió la puerta.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

El corazón de Bella latió lentamente.

-Lo lamento mucho Bella, Damon está muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>*Se esconde detras de una enorme roca*<strong>

**Se que en estos precisos momentos muchas han de tener instintos homicidas pero no me vean a mi, vayanse contra Edward y Katherine! hahaha en serio lo siento mucho muchisimo pero es necesario.**

**Recibi amenazas de muerte por si hacia esto pero sorry chicas, asi es la historia.**

**licetsimpleplan: siempre me quedo con la duda de si te conteste o no, mi memoria es un asco hahaha pero obvio eso no va a pasar, Katherine es una perra.**

**ddannu: gracias por las flores hehehe todavia me sigue resultando increible que alguien lea esta deschabetada mia.**

**Los agradecimientos especiales son para:**

**-Haru hermosa linda bella, gracias por todo corazon.**

**El proximo no se cuando lo suba, mis examenes se acercan peligrosamente y me meti en un concurso para una historia de Halloween, son 5000 palabras! D: tengo miedo hehe pero para que no desesperen mientras actualizo les dejo los summarys de mis otras historias por si les interesa:**

**Undisclosed Desires: El amor puede llegar a ser algo peligroso, mas cuando ha estado guardado 100 años. ¿Y si te obligaran a estar con alguien? ¿Y si amenazaran a todos los que amas? ¿Y si tu captor no es humano? Pero ¿Si el te confunde con un amor del pasado? ¿Te enamorarias de el de todas formas? (un edwalice que recien comienza pero igual estoy muy orgullosa de el)  
><strong>

**Una hiena disfrazada de oveja: Alice deja el infierno que por años fue su vida con la esperanza de que ahora que se reencuentre con sus hermanos todo sea distinto pero Isabella, quien la odia, hará lo imposible por acabarla sin contar que Stefan la defenderá a pesar de todo. (otro crossover, es un Alice/Stefan donde Bella es mala, me canse de las Bella's buenas)  
><strong>

**Regresa a mi: Alice y Edward alguna vez fueron los mejores amigos pero se alejaron dejandose heridos mutuamente, se aman pero no lo confiesan, ¿podra el amor que sienten volver a unirlos? ¿o se alejaran para siempre? (tengo un serio problema con las parejas imposibles hahaha)**

**Amor a primera mordida: ¿Y si Edward no se hubiera enamorado de Bella si no de su hermana Alex? ¿Que pasaria si "Los frios" y "Los originales" se encontraran en el camino? ¿ Y si Alex tuviera que elegir entre Damon y Edward? Intrigas, Romance, Drama. Mi primer crossover (Mi primer y abandonado crossover)**

****¿Habra sido el destino? **¿O fue solo casualidad?****: En lo personal Bella Swan nunca había creído en el destino pero todo cambiara cuando se tope con Edward Cullen, encantador si pero muy mujeriego. El quiso engañarla o eso cree ella, Bella deberá tratar de olvidarse de el pero no sera tan facil. (emmm no se que decir, estaba comenzando hehe)**

**Sean compasivas y pasen por esas historias abandonadas de la mano de dios hahaha ok me callo.**

**Por si se preguntaban...**

***(1) quiere decir "mi amor" en danes. Me fascino.**

***(2) la primera que me diga en que capitulo Damon lo dice se lo mando una noche hahaha ok no**

**En fin eso es todo chicas, espero en serio no me odien, me voy porque llevo todo el dia escribiendo, deseenme suerte en el concurso y en los examenes, si todo sale bien nos veremos muy pronto por aca.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	22. Our hopes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcan no me pertenecen a mi, si a S.M. y L.J. Smith, todos los demas son mios al igual que la trama**

* * *

><p>*Pasos...una puerta chirria y se abre* ñiiiiiaaaaaaaa...<br>Ann esta agazapada, tiembla, está asustada, mira hacia los lados buscando un refugio seguro. Como ya saben, es TODA una genio (nótese el sarcasmo) decide ocultarse en su superarchiblindado escondite, si, si, debajo de la mesa.  
>su corazón palpita rapidamente... sus músculos y cerebro reciben más sangre, es como ella lo ve, está en peligro y su cuerpo entero está listo para el ataque.<p>

De pronto...una mano...coge su hombro.  
>Su corazón para, lo sabe, finalmente está listo para lo que venga, voltea lento, lento y cuando lo ha hecho completamente...su respiración se atasca y grita..<br>*Se escucha una risa malévola en el fondo* ñakañakañaka...  
>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p>Narrador POV<p>

Las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza más ella no era capaz de asimilarlas.

Era imposible.

Inconcebible.

No podía aceptarlo.

"_Damon está muerto"_

"…_muerto"_

_No, no, no ¡NO! _

-¡NO! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba hacer algo, verlo, despertar de esa pesadilla-¡El no puede estar muerto! El me dijo…el tiene que regresar-cayó al suelo de rodillas sollozando-el no puede irse.

Rosalie la levanto y la abrazo para consolarla, la castaña se apoyo en su amiga mientras lloraba, la rubia trato de tranquilizarla acariciando su cabello, su lado maternal y protector apareció. Le tarareo una suave canción mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos. Para Rosalie, Bella ya había tenido su cuota de desgracias algo llena, era una pobre chiquilla a la que la vida le había hecho muy malas jugadas. Siempre le había tenido envidia por el hecho de ser humana, cuando los hijos de Bella nacieron esa envidia creció más pues ella había podido ser madre, un privilegio prohibido para Rosalie. Pero ahora viendo a la chica sufrir por la pérdida del Damon se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era, a Rosalie Lillian Hale no le importaba cuanta belleza, talento o dinero pudiera tener, ella era la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tener a su familia y al amor de su vida a su lado.

Mientras la rubia seguía cavilando y consolando a Bella Elena lloraba en el hombro de Stefan, la muchacha había perdido a alguien más. ¿Cuándo iban a dejar de arrebatarle a los que amaba? Primero sus padres Greyson y Miranda, después John, Isobel, Rose… y ahora Damon. No era justo. ¿Por qué se ensañaban con ellos? ¿Acaso no habían perdido a demasiados ya? ¿Por qué Damon? Todas esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza mientras abrazaba a su novio. Sabía que Damon no era ningún ángel, había cometido muchos errores y había hecho muchas estupideces pero era una persona especial y aunque él fuera el primero en negarlo era un gran hombre. Es cierto que por un tiempo lo había amado pero ambos comprendieron que lo suyo no iba a poder ser, ellos le pertenecían a otras personas, aun así el amor entre ellos seguía, solo que era diferente. Y ahora ya no estaba, ya no iba a escuchar más comentarios sarcásticos y burlas de su parte, ya no iba a tener al amigo incondicional, al que siempre la protegía y la apoyaba, ya no iba a ver esa perfecta sonrisa cínica ni esos ojos mas azules que el cielo. Damon Salvatore se había ido para siempre. Sintió una desesperación enorme, tenía ganas de gritar hasta sacar todo el dolor que la consumía.

-Stefan-sollozo y el ojiverde comprendió lo que su novia quiso decir con ese lamento, la estrecho mas contra si, necesitaba la sensación de bienestar que le provocaba Elena, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el latido de su corazón, era lo único que lo podía hacer sentir un poco mejor. Ahora estaba solo. Es cierto que la tenía a ella, a los hijos de Bella que consideraba como sus sobrinos, una familia en los Cullen, en Bella y los demás pero no era lo mismo. Siempre habían sido Damon y Stefan, incluso desde niños siempre habían sido muy unidos a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Con la muerte de su madre ese lazo se había hecho más fuerte aun. Damon siempre lo había protegido, cuando hacían travesuras o Stefan hacia algo malo por su cuenta su hermano mayor siempre se echaba la culpa y se enfrentaba a la furia de Guisseppe, Stefan soltó unas lágrimas amargas, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle a su hermano todo lo que había hecho por él. Maldijo a Katherine en sus adentros por aparecerse en sus vidas y echarlo todo a perder. Por su culpa la relación con su hermano se volvió un infierno, por su culpa Damon había terminando odiándole y el a Damon, por su culpa habían perdido tanto tiempo… y ahora su hermano estaba muerto. Juro que iba a disfrutar matando a Edward y a Katherine, iban a conocer al destripador…lo haría por Damon. Su hermano mayor iba a estar orgulloso.

Los pensamientos de Ric no andaban muy lejos de los del menor de los Salvatore, soltó unas cuantas lagrimas por su compañero de misiones suicidas pero se limpio la cara con las manos en un dejo de rabia ¿Cómo se atrevía Damon a morirse? Jenna lo trato de consolar pero no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su marido, lo único en lo que él pensaba este era en como acabar con esos malditos vampiros, su mirada color miel se encontró con los ojos verdes de Stefan y tuvieron una rara conexión, comprendieron que ambos tenían el mismo fin sin expresarlo en palabras. Alaric asintió y sellaron un pacto silencioso: ambos iban a vengar la muerte de Damon.

En el pasillo Carlisle consolaba a su esposa, la dulce y maternal Esme se había encariñado con el vampiro voluble, ella que siempre veía lo mejor que había en las personas y Damon no era la excepción, ella podía ver toda la bondad y fuerza que poseía, para Esmerald Cullen el solo era una persona buena a la que le habían pasado cosas malas, Jasper y Emmett no estaban mucho mejor, el vampiro fornido por primera vez en su vida no tenía una sonrisa en los labios y Jasper estoico como siempre sentía en lo más profundo la perdida de otro hermano, de un camarada caído. Alice estaba a su lado sin decir una sola palabra, preocupada por lo borroso que se le presentaba el futuro inmediato.

Apartada de todos estaban Bonnie y Jeremy, el pequeño Gilbert la había llevado a un cuarto, la bruja no podía más. Jeremy la cargo y la deposito en la cama con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal y pudiera romperse de un momento a otro, ella estaba aferrada al chico, necesita olvidar, borrar todos los recuerdos de la ultima hora. Se acerco mas a Jeremy que se acostó a su lado y se acurruco en su pecho sollozando en silencio, se sentía tan culpable. Ella le había dicho a Bella que iba a ayudar a Damon y le había fallado, más allá de dolor físico que experimentaba en lo más profundo de sí misma lamentaba la muerte de Damon que si bien era cierto que el vampiro y ella siempre habían estado en una pelea eterna y no había olvidado todo lo que él le había hecho pero Damon demostró estaba cambiando, estaba tratando de ser mejor por Bella y sus hijos, Bonnie había hecho cuanto había podido y aun así no había sido suficiente.

-Duerme un poco Bon-Bon-trato de persuadirla el joven pero ella negó categóricamente.

-No quiero dormir-cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Damon la atormentaba. Lo unico que queria era borrar de su memoria todo lo ocurrido.

_Flashback_

Bonnie cerro la puerta y dijo un hechizo entre dientes, no queria que nadie oyera y se pusieran mas nerviosos. Le dio la espalda a Damon mientras colocaba velas, sentia los ojos azules del vampiro en ella.

-Ey brujita-la llamo con voz debil pero aun asi burlesca. Ella lo ignoro-¿Me estas ignorando Isabel Bigelow?(1)-Por lo menos ya no la llamaba Sabrina. Bonnie ni se inmuto, siguió ignorándolo.-está bien ya me di cuenta que no te hare decir nada así que supongo que esto va a ser un monologo, uno muy corto al parecer-ella comenzó a encender las velas mientras Damon hablaba-sé que estoy muriendo, no importa lo que hagas sé que es imposible que me salve yo de esta así que tal vez no voy a tener otra oportunidad, Bonnie perdóname.

La bruja se dio la vuelta sorprendida y lo miro buscando un atisbo de sarcasmo en su rostro, no había nada salvo la imagen de un hombre moribundo. Él le sonrió mínimamente.

-Ahora si tengo tu total atención, te pareces tanto a Emily, ella era igual que tu: valiente, inteligente, leal y sabia como ponerme en mi lugar-Bonnie no entendía que estaba sucediendo ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Damon?-tú has sido de las personas más perjudicadas por mi presencia aquí y sé que no me creerás pero realmente lamento que Sheila muriera por mi culpa y haber convertido a Abby, se que te he quitado a gente importante y he puesto en riesgo tu vida así que tienes todo el derecho del mundo de odiarme pero como ya te dije, yo no voy a sobrevivir así que te quiero pedir perdón antes de morirme, no eres a la única a la que he dañado pero no creo que me alcance el tiempo para…

-Damon cállate-Bonnie no iba a dejarlo hablar más y que el vampiro se debilitara, Damon con una sonrisa en los labios se callo, la bruja trato de no sentir empatía por él, tenía que salvarlo primero.

_Fin del flashback_

Ella no lo había perdonado y Damon había muerto, la culpa era aun más grande porque no lo había podido salvar y no lo había perdonado. Se sentía terrible.

Todo dejo de importar cuando se oyó un grito desgarrador. Venia del cuarto de Bella.

Bonnie y Jeremy se pararon de un salto y se dirigieron a la habitación de Bella, lo que vieron los dejo helados. Entre Emmett y Carlisle sujetaban a Damon que se retorcía y gritaba como si lo estuvieran torturando. Jasper había salido de la habitación con Alice, el dolor que emanaba de Damon era insoportable, lo peor que había sentido en cien años. Bella estaba atrapada en los brazos de Rosalie.

-¿Qué tiene? ¡Déjame ir con el Rosalie!-mas la vampira rubia no le hizo caso y se la llevo a rastras de ahí.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Bella estaba sentada en la cocina tomándose el té que Rosalie le había preparado, Alice y Jasper aun no regresaban y Carlisle debatía con Stefan, Klaus y Ric las posibilidades.

-¿Habías visto algo así antes?-pregunto Carlisle a Klaus.

-Es algo parecido a lo que les causa el veneno de hombre lobo-respondió Klaus con su marcado acento.-solo que en este caso no hay cura, se supone que Damon debia morir pero el hechizo de su bruja provoco esto.

La interpelada volteo a verlo entre desafiante y confundida, desafiante porque no terminaba de confiar en Klaus y confundida por que podría saber Klaus que ella no supiera.

-¿Tú que puedes saber?-lo reto la bruja a lo que el vampiro contesto arrogante.

-Yo sé más de lo que tu algún día podrás llegar a saber-se mofo- lo que la bruja quiso hacer fue revertir el efecto de la ponzoña-le explico a los demás-pero lo único que logro fue asegurarle a Damon un poco mas de vida, horas de agonía donde siente cada parte de su cuerpo arder. Si antes sentía un dolor físico indescriptible ahora sentirá que lo queman lentamente.

-¿Cómo es que sabes esto?-le cuestiono Emmett ceñudo, aun no terminaba de confiar en el rubito.

-Porque él conoció a alguien en la misma situación-contesto Elijah por su hermano, todos voltearon a ver a los dos originales alternadamente. El semblante de Klaus se mostraba consternado y ¿culpable? Nunca lo habían visto asi.

Elijah siguió hablando.

-Hace unos cuantos años-comenzó a contar con tono irónico-una vampira estuvo en el mismo dilema, mi querido hermano contacto a una bruja con la mejor intención de ayudar-el sarcasmo se noto a leguas- y al parecer uso el mismo hechizo que la señorita Bennett.

-¿Y qué paso?-la angustia y desesperación eran palpables en la voz de Bella.

Elijah bajo la cabeza con aspecto verdaderamente apesumbrado, incapaz de responder.

-Ella murió-espeto Klaus con semblante sombrío-fue mi culpa.

-Lo fue-afirmo su hermano. Nadie, ni siquiera Rebekah, sabía esa historia. Era su secreto. Había muchos esqueletos en el armario de esa familia, literal y no literalmente.

-¿Cómo paso?-esa había sido una pregunta de Caroline que tenía una enorme curiosidad acerca de todo eso, nunca había visto a Klaus asi a pesar de que probablemente ella era quien más lo conocía.

-Mi hermano con su enorme ego siempre andaba pavoneándose por el hecho de ser un original y además casi indestructible sobre todo ante los fríos. Su fanfarronería no tenia limites tanto que le termino quitando la pareja a un frio-Klaus no dijo absolutamente nada-este obviamente quiso vengarse mordiendo a Elizabeth que había sido convertida por alguien de nuestra especie, ella murió en el intento de mi hermano por arreglarlo todo-un tenso ambiente se sentía en toda la habitación llena de estatuas-lo que ese vampiro no sabía es que Elizabeth no era pareja de Nikklaus, es más, antes de eso ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo a él.

-¿Entonces?-Rosalie alzo una ceja a la espera de una respuesta.

-Elizabeth era mi esposa.

Hubo un pesado silencio.

Elijah se acerco a Bella y aunque no habían intercambiado más que palabras corteses y distantes anteriormente al hablarle su tono fue cálido y empático.

-Si es lo suficientemente fuerte podrá soportarlo-diciendo esto se fue no sin antes cruzarse con una mirada azul que mostraba culpa y arrepentimiento pero su Elijah lo ignoro.

-Supongo que eso nos da esperanza-sugirió Esme tratando de aferrarse a esa posibilidad.

-Hay que esperar entonces-concluyo Isabella. Dejo la habitación y subió las escaleras para ir a ver a Damon, Stefan estaba ahí cuidándolo. Cuando Isabella entro el vampiro tenía sus hermosos ojos llorosos, se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y trato de sonreírle a la humana.

-Estaba recordando viejos tiempos con mi hermano-Damon ya no gritaba, Bonnie había logrado que al menos el estuviera en paz aunque claro eso es todo lo que pudo hacer por el-le recordaba la ocasión en la que nuestro padre nos puso una tutora, el tenia trece y yo seis. La anciana era la encarnación del mal, nos trataba muy severamente y nos daba azotes cuando no nos comportábamos como ella quería, Damon y yo le hicimos la vida imposible-rio con nostalgia-le poníamos arañas en sus sabanas, le destrozábamos sus cosas e inventamos que había fantasmas en la casa asi que cuando padre estaba de viaje o lo suficientemente borracho para notarlo nos poníamos a arrastrar cadenas en medio de la noche-Bella soltó una risita triste, podía imaginarse a los dos adorables y solitarios niños haciendo travesuras-un día no lo soporto mas y salió de la casa corriendo y gritando en medio de la noche, no supimos de ella hasta un mes después cuando la encontraron sucia y con una grave alteración de los nervios en Memphis.-La carcajada que soltó Stefan sonaba forzada e hizo que a Bella le dieran más ganas de llorar-te echo de menos hermano-dijo lastimeramente a Damon, Bella se acerco al vampiro y torpemente trato de consolarlo, puso su delicada mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-No te preocupes Stefan, el es fuerte y luchara por volver con nosotros-su cuñado, a efectos prácticos, poso su mano sobre la de su Bella dándole un ligero apretón. Al menos les quedaba la esperanza.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí, un vampiro maldecía la suerte que había tenido el mayor de los Salvatore. El muy maldito debería de estar muerto pero había sido tan jodidamente afortunado que se había librado por el momento, aun quedaba la esperanza de que se muriera pero Edward no pensaba dejarlo al destino. Cruzo las puertas del impresionante y tétrico castillo con la seguridad de quien se cree invencible. El guardia en la puerta lo dejo pasar, supuso que lo esperaban aunque Edward no sabía en realidad todas las razones ocultas detrás de dicha suposición.<p>

-¡Oh miren quien ha venido a visitarnos!-exclamo Aro con hipócrita alegría al verlo, Edward no podía leerle el pensamiento ni a él ni a nadie de la guardia, eso le extraño y preocupo pero decidió guardarlo para más adelante. Ahora tenía otro asunto que resolver-¿Qué te trae por aquí mi joven amigo?

La sonrisa de Edward, malvada y siniestra, complació profundamente a Aro.

-Vengo a denunciar un crimen, los Cullen han puesto en peligro nuestro secreto.

Aro fingió conmoción.

-¿Tienes pruebas?-la voz de Marco sonó aburrida, como siempre.

-Las tengo, ellos han revelado nuestro secreto a humanos y además hay otro vampiro, convertido por originales, que supone un riesgo para nuestra especie.

Aro y Cayo se miraron cómplices.

-En ese caso supongo que tendremos que ir por ellos.

...

Todos tenian sus esperanzas puestas en algo, solo que no compartian los mismos fines

* * *

><p>*siguiendo con la mini-historieta (?)*<p>

-JODEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEER! Karo! que mierdaa! me asustaste!-respira rápidamente y se coge el pecho*  
>- Bahhh, encima me gritas, yo debería ser la ofendida, no estoy tan fea como para que grites, jaaa!- dice la pelisuelta levantando su cabeza desafiantemente.<br>-Mierda, mierda, volviste..  
>-Qué? si mujer, ohh y sii, que amable eres, si, si, yo tbn te extrañé, ahh? qué decías? si, si, todo fue bien.<br>-#$%&$#!-Ann se debate entre abrazarla o darle la tunda del mes.  
>-Uyyy uyy, se ve que por aquí alguien esta de mal humor, por cierto hablando de quemar casas, me puedes decir por qué hay una turba enfurecida con antorchas que se dirige aquí? si, si, las turbas enfurecidas y con sed de sangre se me dan bastante, pero igual solo por curiosidad, a quién degollaremos?-esboza su gran sonrisa psicótica patentada.<p>

y esta señoras, señoritas, jovenes y aliens es mi loca Karo que ha regresado! por si no lo sabian ella es algo asi como mi beta(?) hahaha

Hola! recuerdan que me querian matar por matar a Damon? bueno vean mi Karo me defiende :P hahaha ok no, es juego chicas, ese dia no teniamos que hacer y a ella se le ocurrio esta dinamica por asi decirse *aplausos* ahora si a lo que venia.

**VikiHungergame1**: Corazon conmigo enojate todo lo que quieras pero no metas a mi querida madre en esto haha la pobre no tiene la culpa de que su hija tenga una imaginacion volatil.

**Sagrario:** Haru contesto antes que tu y contesto bien a la primera, ni modo ella te gano hahaha y soy una gran perra lo sabes :P hahaha aunque ya me amaras de nuevo yo lo se ;)

**licetsimpleplan**: tu siempre tan linda :') gracias

**saashi samy: **pues si revivira no lo se, depende de el.

**namikaze hari: **sorry por la tardanza, la escuela me mata. la relacion de Damon con los hijos de Bella es hermosa, amo a ese hombre

**nancy swan: **muchisimas gracias Nancy, sus comentarios me hacen el dia, en serio.

**Dsd Vzla: **no me odies, soy demasiado adorable para ser odiaba hahaha ok eso no es cierto :)

* * *

><p>Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto pero la escuela es una perra, aun mas peligrosa que yo hahaha prometi recompensarlas y miren! seis hojas de word (creo). Ya faltan dos semanas para que acabe el semestre y me faltan mil trabajos por entregar! D: tengo demasiado miedo chicas haha como siempre asi que de aqui a que empiecen vacaciones no me aparecere pero una vez que este "libre" me pondre a trabajar para traerles la continuacion.<p>

En otros asuntos... gane el tercer lugar del concurso de Halloween! estoy muy feliz, cuando pueda lo subo a FF como un Damon-Bonnie que espero tomen a consideracion y le den una leida.

(1)Saben quien es Isabel Bigelow no? es la de hechizada, amo esa peli!

Ya vieron Amanecer? casi muero en la sala de cine pero estuvo muy bonito el final, yo si me casaba con Alice y Jasper hahaha. Igual la nueva temporada de Vampire Diaries esta buenisima! TEAM DELENA!

ok me calmo

Que les parecio este capitulo? bueno? malo? regular?

Espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado y tambien les comunico que a esta historia se le esta acabando la cuerda, ya estamos a casi nada del final :'( asi que ojala me sigan acompañando.

Si tengo errorcillos de coherencia o de dedo pido disculpas, son las 12 a.m. aca y no he dormido bien ultimamente, sin mas me despido mis lilles hermosas, espero verlas pronto.

Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.


	23. Big Freeze Parte 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcan le pertencen a L.J. Smith y a S.M. los que no son totalmente mios al igual que la trama**

**Cancion: Big Frezee-Muse**

* * *

><p>Narrador POV<p>

Tres pequeños niños jugaban en el jardín de la enorme mansión Salvatore, después de todos los sucesos ocurridos recientemente Bella había querido volver a casa de Damon, ese era su hogar. Disfruto ver a sus hijos jugar felices, sin preocupaciones, claro que estaban tristes por Damon pero ellos estaban seguros que su papá volvería. Damon estaba en su antigua habitación, habían pasado tres días desde que Edward lo había mordido y Damon había padecido los efectos de la ponzoña, nadie estaba cien por ciento seguro de que iba a pasar con el vampiro pero todos tenían la esperanza de que el sobreviviera.

-¡Mami!-la llamo Renesmee-queremos ir a ver a papi-la pequeña le hizo aquel puchero encantador que tanto ella como sus hermanos habían aprendido de Alice y Bella, por supuesto, no les pudo negar nada. Se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a Nessie y E.J. junto con Rose-Mary.

-Vamos-entraron a la casa y en algún punto del trayecto los niños se soltaron de la mano de su madre y echaron a correr irrumpiendo en la habitación de su padre. El estaba tendido en la cama, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo aunque todos sabían que no era asi.

-¡Papi!-chillo Rose-Mary antes de lanzarse a la cama y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla al hombre que consideraba su padre, sus hermanos repitieron su acción y comenzaron a parlotear sobre lo que habían hecho en el día como si realmente Damon los estuviera escuchando. La inocencia de los niños es algo realmente maravilloso.

Bella los miraba sonriente desde el marco de la puerta, dentro de sí guardaba la tristeza y desesperanza pero trataba que no se le notara, necesitaba que sus hijos vieran a su madre fuerte y segura. Un movimiento la distrajo. Alice llego medio segundo más tarde a su lado. Bella se estaba volviendo más atenta respecto a los vampiros.

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo su amiga con tono sombrío y Bella no pudo evitar preocuparse. Dejo a sus hijos con Damon pidiéndoles que cuidaran a su padre mientras ella volvía, petición que los pequeños aceptaron encantados.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y fue a la sala con Alice, todos estaba ahí reunidos y la tensión reinaba en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Son los Vulturi, Bella. Vienen por nosotros-le informo Rosalie.

La castaña sintió como su pequeño remanso de paz era destruido, ¿Acaso esto nunca va a terminar? Pensó con desesperación.

* * *

><p>Alice puso al tanto de su visión a todo mundo, Jasper permanecía como siempre a su lado con un gesto protector sobre ella según noto Bella, siempre le había impresionado las reacciones del rubio para con Alice, si ella se movía el también, si ella fruncía el ceño el repetía su acción, si Alice estaba chispeante de alegría el aura de Jasper automáticamente se volvía mas jovial. Eran como parte de un todo.<p>

-Los Vulturi encontraron la excusa perfecta para venir por nosotros-les explico la pequeña Cullen-saben sobre nuestros nexos con los Originales y también saben sobre los hijos de Bella-la aludida sintió un escalofrío al pensar que algo les pudiera pasar a sus hijos pero ese miedo se convirtió en fría determinación, no iba a dejar que les pasara nada- y también saben de Damon…

-¿Qué hay con Damon?-pregunto Caroline que estaba abrazada por Klaus el cual estaba callado, escuchando atento todo.

-Ellos claramente lo ven como una amenaza amor-le respondió el rubio Original-aparte de Damon no se tiene registro de otro vampiro que haya sobrevivido a la ponzoña de un frio y no saben que puede desencadenar esto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-pregunto Alaric.

-No es muy preciso-contesto Alice-todavía es invierno pero si los Vulturi piensan traer a toda su guardia van a requerir tiempo para prepararse lo cual, claro, nos es de mucha ayuda a nosotros. Tenemos que prepararnos para luchar.

Asi fue como vampiros, hombres lobo, bruja y humanos se pusieron a entrenar. Los más hábiles en combate eran Jasper, Klaus, Carlisle, Rosalie y Alaric por lo cual su tarea fue ayudar a los demás a mejorar. La dulce Esme que en el pasado había tenido nulas habilidades de lucha se había vuelto buena combatiente gracias a la ayuda del siempre amable pero estricto Alaric. Alice había tratado por todos los medios de contactar a varios vampiros amigos de los Cullen, sabía que en cuantos más fueran sería mejor ya que esa iba a ser una lucha encarnizada. Lo más difícil había sido explicar lo de los niños dado el temor a los niños inmortales pero como los hijos de Bella aparentaban unos siete años la reacción no fue tan violenta. Al cabo de unos días contaban con veintitres vampiros dispuestos a ayudarlos sin contar a los originales. Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate e Irina (que recientemente había hecho las paces con los Cullen) se habían comprometido desde el primer momento a ayudar. También estaban los nómadas amigos de Jasper: Peter y Charlotte al igual que la colección de amigos de Carlisle: Garrett, Randall, Mary, Zafrina, Senna, Karichi, Siohban, Liam, Maggie del clan irlandés y Amun, Kebi, Benjamin y Tia del clan egipcio. Todos se comprometieron con la causa, bueno al menos la mayoría ya que el antipático y cobarde Amun solo se había quedado bajo las sutiles amenazas de Benjamin sobre abandonar su clan, todos se pusieron a entrenar por igual, en ningún momento hubo aversión hacia los hombres lobo ya que Jake al saber que Nessie y toda su familia corrían peligro había mandado llamar a la manada que si bien algunos no aceptaron de buena gana juraron proteger a esos tres seres inocentes.

A diario iban a practicar al bosque, a un lugar apartado del pueblo que Ric solía usar para entrenar, Jake y Emmett se burlaban diciendo que era como el campo de entrenamiento digno para los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre ya que el profesor de Historia tenía todo perfectamente acondicionado para algo parecido.

A veces entrenaban juntos y a veces por separado, necesitaban estar preparados para cualquier tipo de eventualidad, un día de entrenamiento con la mayoría de los combatientes ahí llegaron visitas inesperadas. Alice salió corriendo hacia los nuevos visitantes.

-¡Bree!-chillo la vampira lanzándose a los brazos de la chica.

Los Cullen, Bella y Jacob miraron incrédulos a la pequeña vampira que abrazaba Alice y también se percataron de los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban, uno era alto y fornido con un abundante cabello rubio rizado y ojos color caramelo mientras que el otro era un poco más bajo y delgado de un denso cabello negro aunque sus ojos también eran dorados.

-¿Qué demonios…?-exclamo Emmett soltando a Kol con quien había hecho muy buenas migas y se había convertido en su compañero de combate.

-Antes de que alguien diga algo o les de un ataque quiero presentarlos formalmente-dijo Alice con voz clara y cantarina hacia todos los presentes-ellos son Bree, Diego y Fred y accedieron ayudarnos para luchar contra los Vulturi.

-¿Cómo es que estas viva Bree?-pregunto Esme en estado de shock, ella había visto a la niña morir a manos de Félix, quemarse en la hoguera, Esme había lamentado la muerte de Bree y ahora ella estaba ahí como si nada, sonriéndole a la matriarca Cullen.

-Alice tuvo que ver en todo esto-inquirió Bree-sin ella yo seguramente estaría muerta-se oyó un carraspeo-oh y claro gracias al maravilloso Fred y su don- la vampirita rodo los ojos y el rubio le sonrió arrogante.

-Gracias hermanita yo también te quiero.

-¿Pero como es posible?-insistió Bella a lo que Alice soltó un suspiro y les relato a grandes rasgos todo lo ocurrido. Fred tenía un don, el podía hacer que te mantuvieras alejado de el, era como una especia de efecto repelente pero lo que no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Bree es que él podía manipular la mente de los demás fueran vampiros, humanos o cualquier tipo de ente sobrenatural.

-¿Algo como lo que puede hacer Rose-Mary?-concluyo dudosa Rosalie.

Alice asintió.

-Es muy parecido solo que el poder de mi sobrina es un poco más débil debido a su juventud, Fred pudo escapar de Riley y en el camino se topo a Diego, se suponía que Diego estaba muerto o al menos eso pensaba Victoria ya que Riley se arrepintió de último minuto y dejo al muchacho vivo-Diego tomo la mano de Bree y se sonrieron tontamente- a ellos dos no les tomo mucho darse cuenta del plan que había detrás de todo y se dirigieron a ayudar a Bree. Al final todos salieron sanos y salvos.

-¿Pero como es que ella sigue viva?-Emmett no iba a darse por vencido-la vimos morir.

-En realidad no-espeto Bree-Fred les hizo creer que asi había sido cuando en realidad yo ya estaba a salvo. Solo Alice lo noto, al parecer ella es inmune-sonrió la vampira-ella despues nos ayudo a salir del pais y bueno los detalles sobran.

No todos quedaron muy convencidos con esa explicación.

-Bueno… creo que deberíamos seguir con lo nuestro-inquirió Garrett tratando de aligerar el ambiente y miro a Kate-te reto a duelo, princesa.

La aludida sonrió ampliamente dirigiéndose al vampiro y comenzaron a fintar. El asunto quedo olvidado y cada quien volvió a lo suyo menos Esme y Carlisle que se acercaron a los recién llegados.

-En serio me alegro que estés bien-dijo la vampira con tono maternal y una sonrisa a Bree.

-Gracias Esme. Ahora vamos a entrenar porque tengo cuentas que arreglar con cierta bruja rubia.

* * *

><p>Caroline POV<p>

Si fuera humana seguramente ya habría caído muerta del cansancio, Alaric y Jasper eran unos malditos explotadores que no te daban un respiro. Llegue a casa en brazos de mi guapo y caballeroso novio.

-Hemos llegado mi Lady-anuncio al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto y depositarme con suavidad en la cama, se sentía tan bien estar en casa.

-Gracias mi Lord-Klaus centello esa sonrisa exclusiva de mi y se sentó a mi lado en la cama para darme un beso en los labios. Cuando se separo de mi comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

-Sabes he estado dándole vueltas a una idea por días-sabía que quería decir pero aun asi lo deje continuar.-tú realmente no necesitas estar en la batalla te podrías quedar en casa con Elena y Rosalie cuidando a los bebes, somos suficientes para acabar con esa escoria italiana, créeme.

Le hice un mohín.

-Escúchame Nikklaus yo voy a participar en esa batalla, la gente que amo incluido tu están en peligro y yo no me voy a quedar escondida en casa con una muñequita de porcelana frágil y sin cerebro-lo mire enojada -no soy esa clase de chica y no comenzare a serlo.

El cerro sus ojos contando hasta mil seguramente, si algo lo sacaba de quicio era cuando lo retaban, en especial yo.

-Caroline amor ¿Podrías por una vez en tu vida hacer caso a lo que te dicen los demás?

-¿Y tú podrías dejar ser un maniaco del control?-espete- ¿No verdad? Asi eres tú y asi te amo.

-Caroline Kathleen Forbes mírame-lo mire ceñuda- eres lo más importante para mí, no hay nada en este mundo que yo ame mas asi que por lo tanto no estoy dispuesto a perderte.

Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras que me dejaron sin habla, por unos segundos no pudo hacer más que observarlo antes de besarlo con ansia. El era mi mundo y yo lo amaba.

* * *

><p>Bonnie POV<p>

La casa estaba silenciosa cuando llegue, no había rastro de Elena por ningún lado y yo quería hablar con mi amiga, la necesitaba.

Ya me iba cuando Jeremy salió de su cuarto despeinado y en bóxers. Se veía tan sexy.

-¿Bonnie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... emm estaba buscando a Elena-mis mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-Ella no está, Stefan se la llevo a su casa. Se puso algo histérico con lo que paso hoy.

Asentí. Stefan era muy sobreprotector. Elena había tenido un pequeño accidente en el entrenamiento hoy.

-¿Nada que un poco de sangre de vampiro no pueda curar no?-la ironía se noto en su voz.

-Jer no hables asi. Stefan ama a tu hermana.

-Lo sé-se encogió de hombros- es solo que me aterra que se vuelva una de ellos.

-Ella siempre será tu hermana, recuérdalo-lo abrace y él me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos. Su aroma me inundo, olía delicioso.

-¿Qué tienes Bonnie?

El me conocía bien.

-Estoy preocupada por todos ustedes. Por ti.

-¿Crees que esos vampiritos podrán conmigo Bon-Bon?-se burlo.

-Esto es serio Jeremy, Jake dice que esas sanguijuelas italianas no tienen escrúpulos.

-¿El cachorro ahora es Jake?-me miro ceñudo.

-¿Estas celoso Jeremy Gilbert?-me reí.

-Sí, lo estoy-no tuve tiempo de reaccionar porque él me beso, extrañaba sus labios. Cuando nos separamos lo mire fijamente.

-A tu cuarto. Ahora.-le ordene.

-Lo que mi brujita quiera-me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Jenna POV<p>

Mi bebe se movía impaciente en mi interior y el dolor de espalda me estaba matando.

-Ya traje el cojín-mi esposo entro a la habitación alzando victorioso el cojin de plumas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Digamos que había una muy feliz pareja en el pasillo y no quise interrumpir.

Alce la ceja interrogante.

-Bonnie y Jeremy están teniendo una noche entretenida-me explico y se echo a reír.

-¿Te vieron?

-No, la casa podría incendiarse y ellos no se darían cuenta.

-Me alegra por ellos-sonreí-hacen linda pareja.

-Si ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Algo, este pequeño saltarín acabara conmigo.

-Pequeña-me corrigió.

-Aun no sabemos.

-Yo sí, será una niña igual de hermosa que su madre.

Mis ojos se aguaron.

-Prométeme que regresaras mañana.

Me beso el dorso de la mano y sus ojos castaños me miraron con solemnidad.

-Lo hare lo juro-puso una mano con delicadeza en mi vientre y me beso.

* * *

><p>Elena POV<p>

-Soy capaz de caminar-le replique a mi novio vampiro cuando me llevo cargando por las escaleras.

-Lo sé pero es más divertido asi.

Me llevo hasta la alcoba y me deposito en la cama para sentarse a mi lado.

-Lo de hoy no fue nada.

-Elena ya te dije que no voy a ceder, tu no vas a ir a esa batalla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si pueden Jeremy, Ric y Bella?-me enfurruñe.

-Porque tu hermano y Alaric son cazadores por naturaleza y en el caso de Bella, tú sabes que ella debe estar ahí.

-Pero yo no quiero quedarme escondida como una cobarde mientras todos los que amo se están jugando la vida.

-Tú también tienes una misión amor, debes cuidar a Jenna y a los niños junto con Rose-bufe-quita esa cara y mejor bésame, tenemos toda la noche.

Él me guiño un ojo y yo cedi, un poco.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Estaba más que agotada, sentía como si tuviera todo el cuerpo molido, pase al cuarto de mis hijos los cuales estaban cómodamente dormidos abrazados unos con otros, se veían tan pacíficos. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Damon.

Entrar a esta habitación me producía un nudo en la garganta pero aun asi avance hasta donde estaba el tendido en la cama, habían pasado dos semanas y el no reaccionaba ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a estar asi? Me acosté junto a él y acaricie su cabello, aspire su aroma varonil y me quede profundamente dormida, rezando internamente para que todo saliera bien al día siguiente y mis hijos pudieran estar a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola guapuras hermosas! Ya se que deben estar con animos de colgarme por no haber actualizado antes pero nada mas esto no salia haha aun asi aqui esta su recompensa, si Word no me engaña son 7 hojas espero les guste el capitulo. Pido disculpas nuevamente pero malditos trabajos finales me estan matando, iba a actualizar mas temprano pero mi compu malvada se apago y todo valio. En fin ya estamos aqui.<strong>

**Dsd Vzla: gracias por la oportunidad hahahaha, todas quieren matar a Edward te unes? hahaha gracias por tus comentarios y estare encantada de que me des tu opinion sobre las demas historias.**

**Hablando de eso chicas, comence a escribir un fanfic de Harry Potter, es un Draco-Hermione y en serio seria fabuloso si lo leyeran y me dieran su opinion.**

**Espero verlas pronto con el siguiente capitulo, estamos a tres del gran final, que nervios. Me disculpo si hay errores, son las 2:30 a.m. y no he dormido casi nada, perdon.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**

**Buena vibra para todas**

**-Travesura realizada-**


	24. Nota: por favor, no me maten

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

><p>Hola lilles bonitas, tengo un anuncio que hacerles *se aclara la garganta*<p>

El capítulo está casi terminado (si, la batalla) pero aparte de que mi inspiración se fue a volar (que afortunadamente ya regreso) tengo muchos deberes en la escuela, ya sé que las notas están prohibidas y que tal vez quieran matarme porque creyeron que era capitulo y al final no pero necesitaba decirles, se me hacia una enorme falta de respeto que me pregunten cuando va a estar el capítulo y yo solo les diga que pronto o que el lunes o martes y no sea asi, ustedes son las mejores del mundo y no se merecen esa desconsideración, en quince días estoy libre al fin! Vacaciones que no merezco hahaha pero les doy una fecha concreta. Miércoles 27 de marzo yo subo capitulo sin excusas ni pretextos ¡Se los juro!

Para que la espera no sea tan larga les daré spoilercitos :3

"_Esme veía con cierta nostalgia una vieja foto, era de hace solo unos meses atrás y Edward estaba con Bella. Extrañaba tanto a Edward pero trataba que nadie lo notara. Después de todo él había sido su primer hijo adoptivo y siempre le había tenido un cariño especial, no entendía porque él había hecho todas esas cosas espantosas."_

"…_pero he estado perdiendo tiempo y energía deseando algo imposible, te he lastimado en el proceso no creas que no lo sé-los ojos color ámbar de Emmett eran cálidos-pero quiero que sepas que encontrarte fue lo mejor que me paso. Pase lo que pase hoy…_

_-No pasara nada-afirmo el con ferocidad, no iba a permitir que ella pensara en un escenario donde ellos dos no estuvieran juntos."_

"…_todos se despidieron de las mujeres y niños que se quedaban en casa, ni siquiera Alice sabía que algunos ya no se volverían a ver."_

"_Alaric que estaba del otro lado que Jeremy, también apostado en un amplio abeto le hizo una seña al joven Gilbert el cual asintió, le dirigió una mirada a Bonnie que volteo a verlo y le lanzo un beso, en ese momento los vampiros captaron un ruido proveniente del otro lado del claro._

_-Están aquí-sentencio Alice que tomo su lugar junto a Jasper."_

"_-¡Vas a arder en el infierno!-exclamo Eleazar mientras arremetía contra Cayo quien lo vio con una sonrisa desdeñosa…"_

Sabían que amo dar spoilers? Hahahaha ahora lo saben xD las amo! Y bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en 17 días.

* * *

><p><strong>-Travesura realizada-<strong>


	25. Big Freeze Parte 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, en su mayoria, le pertenecen a las señoras Smith y Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Preparen sus pañuelos.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Karo gremlim hermoso sardina y a Haru y claro, a Muse por no dejarme caer nunca.**

****-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-****

* * *

><p>Alice se separó de Jasper por la mañana, la poca definición en sus visiones la estaba torturando.<p>

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es hora?-pregunto el vampiro rubio.

-Si-Alice se quedó viendo a la nada.

-Todo va a salir bien-la tranquilizo el, abrazándola. Solo con Alice mostraba su lado tierno.

-Eso espero.

-Estamos bien preparados-inquirió el con seguridad, si no sino supiera que en realidad era asi no dejaría que Alice se acercara al campo de batalla, asi hubiera necesidad de amarrarla.

-Casi todos, Bella me preocupa.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Se lo que dije-espeto ella tranquilamente. Había visto que Bella tenía que estar ahí, de otra forma los Vulturi iban a enviar por ella y terminarían matando a todos los que se les pusieran enfrente.-pero aun asi no puedo evitar agobiarme.

-Ella estará bien, nos tiene a nosotros-le dio un beso en la coronilla y se vistió.

Alice observo la fuerte espalda de Jasper que estaba llena de cicatrices, su marido tenía un pasado espantoso y aunque él nunca le había contado con detalles ella se lo imaginaba.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, era un hermoso día lluvioso y había poca gente en la cafetería donde la pequeña vampira esperaba. Diario iba ahí con la esperanza que el apareciera pero había algo diferente ese día, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que ese era _el _día. La puerta se abrió y la campanilla sonó, Alice se arregló el cabello y un hombre rubio entro, sus relucientes ojos negros recorrían ansiosamente la estancia, algunos humanos lo voltearon a ver con nerviosismo, las cicatrices de Jasper solo eran visibles para Alice pero el pobre instinto humano acertaba respecto a ellos casi siempre.

Ella se bajó de un brinco del banco y con una reluciente sonrisa se acercó a él.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo-inquirió con su melodiosa voz y él se tensó por un momento. Lo que esperaba era un ataque, Alice lo sabía asi que trato de transmitirle todo lo que ya sentía por él, aun sin conocerlo.

-Lo siento, señorita-respondio el agachando la cabeza.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente, extendió su delicada mano y él le correspondió. Desde ese día ellos ya no están solos, Jasper había estado con María por supuesto pero nunca se había sentido completo, cuando por fin la dejo y encontró a Alice supo donde era su lugar. Ella lo espero pacientemente, sabía que tenía que hacerlo pues el aún no estaba listo asi que cuando por fin se reunió a su lado fue la mujer más feliz del mundo, no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a él ni a su familia. Sabía que Aro Vulturi la quería a ella como pieza de su colección pero Alice no le iba a dar ese gusto, su plan no podía fallar.

* * *

><p>Esme veía con cierta nostalgia una vieja foto, era de hace solo unos meses atrás y Edward estaba con Bella. Extrañaba tanto a Edward pero trataba que nadie lo notara. Después de todo él había sido su primer hijo adoptivo y siempre le había tenido un cariño especial, no entendía porque él había hecho todas esas cosas espantosas. Carlisle se acercó a su mujer y beso tiernamente su frente.<p>

-El tomo su decisión, amor-trato de confortarla, no iba a mentirle diciendo que su hijo tal vez llegaría a arrepentirse algún día porque el dudaba que fuera asi.

-¿Qué hice mal Carlisle?-esa era la pregunta que la había agobiado los últimos meses y hasta ahora se había atrevido a expresarla en voz alta. Ella siempre se había preocupado por Edward, por su solitaria personalidad, sabía que algo no estaba bien en él, le faltaba algo.

-Tú no hiciste nada mal Esme-el patriarca rubio trato de razonar con ella-tú le diste más de lo que cualquier madre pudo darle.

-Era mi hijo Carlisle-sollozo contra el pecho pétreo de su esposo-y tal vez hoy él quiera matarnos.

-Lo se Esme pero tenemos una familia por la cual luchar-Esme asintió, su esposo tenían razón, tenían una familia a la cual defender de la ambición de Aro.

* * *

><p>Rosalie y Emmett estaban desnudos en su cama destrozada, de la madera la solo quedaban astillas. El chico jugaba con uno de los rizos de la rubia.<p>

-¿En qué piensas mi ángel?-Emmett aún seguía llamándola asi después de tantos años.

-En lo mucho que he desperdiciado mi vida-expreso ella imperturbable.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Todos estos años he querido volver a ser humana-le explico-quería poder envejecer a tu lado, tener hijos… pero he estado perdiendo tiempo y energía deseando algo imposible, te he lastimado en el proceso no creas que no lo sé-los ojos color ámbar de Emmett eran cálidos-pero quiero que sepas que encontrarte fue lo mejor que me paso. Pase lo que pase hoy…

-No pasara nada-afirmo el con ferocidad, no iba a permitir que ella pensara en un escenario donde ellos dos no estuvieran juntos.

-Lo sé-sonrió ella, Emmett era su reconciliación con la vida, él nunca la dejaba caer, él siempre fue paciente y amoroso-más te vale regresar sin un rasguño o pateare tu sexy y azotable trasero-añadió ella con desparpajo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué te parece si me castigas de una vez?-sugirió el insinuante pero una voz que les resulto tremendamente chillona y molesta les grito desde fuera.

-¡Vístanse rubia ninfómana y ricitos sátiro! ¡Tienen un minuto antes de que entre por ustedes y los saque, me importa poco como estén!-ambos vampiros suspiraron.

-Algún día quemare todo su guardarropa y veré como se mece en un rincón a causa del trauma-le susurro Emmett a su mujer.

-¡Hazlo y destruire todos tus videojuegos!-grito Alice a lo lejos.

La pareja rio nuevamente.

Cinco minutos después Isabella se despedía de sus hijos.

-En unas horas todo habrá acabado-aseguro mientras abrazaba por última vez a Renesmee-pórtense bien y no salgan solos.

Los pequeños asintieron y la muchacha se volvió hacia Rosalie.

-Cuídalos por favor-la rubia sonrió.

-Con mi vida-dijo con total sinceridad.

-Tranquila Bella, ellos estarán bien aquí-aseguro Jenna mientras Ric besaba el redondeado vientre de su mujer sin importarle que la habitación estuviera llena de personas.

-Te veo en un rato amor-le dijo el cazador antes de besarla en los labios.

-Ya vámonos tortolos-los apuro nuevamente Alice-Jenna y Audrey te estarán esperando Ric.

-¿Audrey?

-Asi le pondrán a su hija-la vampira pelinegra se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Los ojos miel de Ric se abrieron con sorpresa y miro a su esposa con infinito amor.

-Jenna Saltzman te amo-le dio un último beso en modo de "hasta luego" y todos se despidieron de las mujeres y niños que se quedaban en casa, ni siquiera Alice sabía que algunos ya no se volverían a ver.

* * *

><p>Esperaban con todos los sentidos alerta, los lobos estaban escondidos al igual que Bree, Diego, Fred y los híbridos de Klaus, el ya no era malo con sus híbridos que ahora estaban con él por gratitud, después de todo gracias al original ya no sufrían con cada transformación. Jeremy estaba apostado en un lugar estratégico, desde ahí obtenía una muy buena vista de todo el campo, el lugar para la lucha era junto al cementerio abandonado, cuando Bonnie propuso eso muchos la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca pero ella tenía un punto: había mucha energía ahí y por eso mismo iba a ser más fácil para ella ayudarlos, la pequeña Bonnie no se iba a quedar fuera de eso, claro que no, ella iba a pelear junto a sus amigos.<p>

La línea de frente estaba encabezada por Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Tanya, Eleazar y Peter. Los flancos estaban bien cubiertos por Siobhan, Liam, Carmen, Kate y Garrett de lado derecho y Charlotte, Benjamín, Tía, Zafrina, Senna y Karichi del lado izquierdo. Los demás estaban distribuidos en el centro de manera estratégica, su deber era proteger a Bella y Bonnie que eran las más vulnerables de cierta forma. Amun y Kebi estaban apartados por completo. Alaric que estaba del otro lado que Jeremy, también apostado en un amplio abeto le hizo una seña al joven Gilbert el cual asintió, le dirigió una mirada a Bonnie que volteo a verlo y le lanzo un beso, en ese momento los vampiros captaron un ruido proveniente del otro lado del claro.

-Están aquí-sentencio Alice que tomo su lugar junto a Jasper.

La extensa línea de frente Vulturi se extendió ante sus ojos con ostentación sobre la nieve, sus rostros con expresiones sádicas y de burla veían al pequeño grupo de opositores, estaban totalmente seguros de su victoria, si a lo mucho tendrían apoyo de los licántropos como Edward se los había advertido. Sería tan fácil borrarlos del mapa para siempre. Aro veía con codicia a Alice pero no dijo nada, la pequeña vampira lo miro imperturbable y altanera. Aro se adelantó un poco seguido de Renata, que era su sombra, cuando diviso a Klaus que lo miraba con fiereza, el original odiaba a ese hombre y Aro al original.

-Nikklaus cuanto tiempo sin verte-exclamo con hipócrita alegría, Klaus le sonrió con la misma expresión.

-Demasiado tiempo sin duda Aro.

-¿Debo suponer que tú también estas involucrado en este horroroso crimen?-fingió consternación.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Klaus con falsa ingenuidad, debia jugar bien sus cartas. Los demás vampiros soltaron unos cuantos bufidos de indignación ante el descaro del Vulturi mientras que los perros falderos de este continuaban tranquilos, totalmente seguros.

-Vamos no nos tomes por idiotas, sabemos de los crímenes que se han cometido por este aquelarre de vampiros-señalo a los Cullen- sabemos sobre los niños y sobre Damon Salvatore, todos ellos representan un peligro para nosotros.

-¿Peligro?-pregunto Elijah interviniendo, estaba furioso. El a pesar de todo era un hombre justo.-esos niños no representan un peligro para nadie y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo-Aro le sonrió, siempre le había tenido envidia a Elijah con ese porte y elegancia dignos de un monarca que Vulturi nunca tendría-y respecto a Damon sabes de igual forma que solo es peligro para tu ambición, déjate de juegos estúpidos que todos conocemos de tu codicia.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, las caretas estaban fuera, ya no había nada más que fingir.

-Bien veo que ustedes han adquirido una postura irascible, es una pena-volvió la vista hacia sus filas-se nos ha sido presentado una denuncia y aunque ustedes no lo crean nosotros velamos por los intereses de todos pero bueno quiero que conozcan a nuestro miembro más reciente, estoy seguro que él tiene algo que decirles-dedico una sonrisa sádica a sus opositores y Edward salió de entre la guardia, llevaba una larga capa oscura, ahora era uno de ellos. Esme soltó un sollozo ahogado. Le sonrió sardónicamente a Isabella que estaba serena. Uso toda la fuerza de su mirada para intimidarla pero no lo logro, él no podía tocarla, él no era nadie para ella.

-Hola otra vez Isabella-saludo burlón-¿Cómo esta Damon? ¿Sigue retorciéndose de dolor? Me dijeron que es mil veces peor que cualquier conversión-ella no respondio y el siguió aguijoneándola-vamos, aun no se ha muerto pero no creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo, te conseguiste un vampiro muy débil.

-Cállate Edward-espeto ella-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ganas tú?

-Ah Isabella, la estúpida Isabella que cree saberlo todo y no sabe nada-algunos gruñeron ante las palabras del vampiro-simplemente quiero destruirte, no te lo tomes a mal-se volteo a ver a una de las vampiras rubias-Tanya, amor ¿Por qué no vienes junto a mí?

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Tanya avanzar hacia Edward decidida pero con una mirada de disculpa hacia sus hermanas, camino los escasos metros que separaban a ambos bandos y Edward la beso cuando llego a su lado, en ningún momento sus pupilas rojas se apartaron de Bella que no sintió otra cosa salvo asco.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Tanya?-le grito Irina mientras Kol la sujetaba.

-Lo siento-les musito apenas moviendo los labios mientras veía a Edward.

-¡El solo juega contigo! ¿No lo ves?-Kate estaba colérica.

Tanya iba a refutar eso cuando Edward hablo.

-Veo que tus hermanas tienen más cerebro que tu-la cara de Tanya se transformó en una mueca de dolor-oh si querida, todo fue una farsa, obtuve lo que quería de ti y tú te pudiste engañar con la idea de mi amor, todos ganamos-sonrió cínicamente-pero debo admitir que ya no me sirves-sin que nadie lo pudiera prever se acercó a ella y le partió el cuello, hizo una señal y le prendieron fuego al cadáver, se volvió a ver al otro bando, la mayoría tenia expresiones de shock hasta que Irina lanzo un grito ahogado y miro con profundo odio al pelirrojo-solo para que lo sepan, su querida hermana me estuvo dando valiosa información estos últimos días mientras yo le juraba amor eterno.

Todos gruñeron ante el descaro de Edward y al mismo tiempo los más cautos y racionales estaban horrorizados, el factor sorpresa era lo que los hacía sentir seguros de su triunfo y sin ello estaban perdidos, Alaric se devano los sesos pensando en algún plan de contingencia pero Alice miraba a Edward, estudiándolo. Había algo raro en él.

-Ahora-Aro llamo la atención de todos-pueden rendirse ante nosotros o pueden pelear y tengan por seguro que acabaremos con todos.

Sus contrincantes lo miraban con furia, odio, rabia y sin vacilación cuando paseo la mirada sobre ellos buscando señales de duda, Chelsea no había podido hacer nada contra ellos porque su poder no servía ante la protección de Bonnie que estaba furiosa, como bruja sentía una aversión natural a los vampiros.

-Tu nunca podrás doblegarnos-exclamo Benjamín dando un paso adelante-tu solo eres un idiota que se cree rey pero entérate de algo, nosotros-señalo a los vampiros, hombres lobo y demás que tenía a su lado-vamos a destruir tu falsa supremacía.

Aro rio con burla junto con su guardia cuando el chico y muchos más adoptaron posición de combate.

-Si eso quieren…-chasqueo los dedos y toda su guardia obedeció como si de una jauría de perros se tratara. En ese momento los licántropos aparecieron junto con los híbridos de Klaus, lo siguiente fue un total pandemónium, los peones de los Vulturi arremetieron primero contra la línea de frente, Carlisle con su destreza suprema agarro a un vampiro que trataba de acercarse a Caroline que prendía arremetio contra a una vampira rubia que a su vez atacaba a Maggie. Emmett tomo a un desprevenido vampiro por la espalda y le arranco la cabeza, Bella tenía que salir de ahí antes de que la mataran asi que Ric fue por ella corriendo y la arrastro prácticamente pero fue derribado por un vampiro.

-¡Ric!-grito la chica y saco una pistola con balas bañadas en verbena, habían descubierto que los fríos también eran afectados por la planta, le disparo al vampiro que se volteo enfurecido distrayéndose y permitiéndole al cazador matarlo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ric incorporándose, tenía un corte que le sangraba. Isabella asintió.-De acuerdo, vámonos.-la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta dentro del bosque, tenía que sacarla de ahí.

Un vampiro rubio disfrutaba con placer sádico de la escena, sus adversarios iban a caer. No conforme con observar se acercó hasta una joven hibrida que peleaba con fiereza con un miembro de la guardia Vulturi, la chica estaba ocupada asi que no se percató cuando Cayo la ataco, no pudo defenderse y termino muerta. Eleazar vio como Cayo había matado a la chica sin piedad y la furia se apodero de él, la chica no tenía más de quince años.

-¡Vas a arder en el infierno!-exclamo Eleazar mientras arremetía contra Cayo quien lo vio con una sonrisa desdeñosa, Cayo era un buen luchador asi que con un poco de esfuerzo y habilidad se quitó al vampiro pelinegro de encima lanzándolo por los aires, se acercó a él con velocidad vampírica e impacto a Eleazar contra el frio suelo.

-Eleazar, el noble Eleazar, siempre defendiendo a los desvalidos. Me das asco-lo agarro por el cuello-¿Tus últimas palabras?

-Púdrete-el moreno lo agarró del cuello dándole la vuelta y tumbándolo en el suelo, los ojos rojos de Cayo se abrieron tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de sus orbitas, lo alzo sin dejar de tomarlo por el cuello y lo lanzo contra un árbol que se partió a la mitad, Eleazar se acercó a él a velocidad vampírica y le arranco un brazo, Cayo soltó un alarido inhumano-¡Tyler!-el hibrido volteo, se veía tan terrorífico con el hocico lleno de restos de Demetri, le aventó el maltrecho cuerpo de Cayo que trato de huir asustado pero Tyler fue más rápido, Eleazar dio la vuelta con frialdad, solo oía los gritos del acabado vampiro italiano.

Elijah luchaba contra Aro, este último estaba sudando literalmente pues el original era infinitamente más hábil y repelía con elegancia todos sus golpes. Con una sonrisa interna observo a Jane acercarse y segundos después Elijah estaba retorciéndose de dolor. Aro se acercó a el para susurrarle.

-Ahora vete a reunir con la zorra de tu esposa-le arranco una pierna-por cierto, yo la mande matar-y tras decir eso le clavo una estaca de roble blanco, el cadáver de Elijah ardió ante los ojos de su hermano que peleaba contra Félix, la furia ardió dentro de él, con una cólera endemoniada ataco a Félix sin piedad y termino por arrojarlo a una hoguera haciendo que el corpulento vampiro ardiera, corrió hacia un sonriente Aro pero no pudo ni tocarlo siquiera pues Jane lo ataco con su espantoso don, Bonnie estaba ocupada tratando de quitarse a Heidi de encima asi que no podía proteger a nadie. Aro observo el campo, estaban perdiendo y él no iba a dejar que lo atraparan asi que huyo como el cobarde que era sin importarle su hermano Marcus al cual mataron sin misericordia.

* * *

><p>Bella y Ric corrían por el bosque, llegaron a donde el cazador había escondido el coche, le dio las llaves y Bella las tomo con las manos temblorosas.<p>

-Todo va a estar bien Bella, ve a casa y no salgan, dile a Jenna que la amo-se quitó el anillo y se lo puso a ella.

-No Ric, no…

-Calla, lo necesitas más que yo, ahora apresúrate, ten cuidado-la hizo subir al auto y la muchacha arranco no sin darle una mirada de agradecimiento antes.

-Llego tu hora Saltzman-dijo una voz detrás de él, el ojimiel dio la vuelta y sonrió cínico.

-Dereck, supongo que esto es obra de cierta perra.

-Katherine fue muy amable en buscarme, sabia del cariño que te tengo, ahora voy a matarte.

* * *

><p>Jane sonrió al matar a Senna, le daban tanto asco esos seres inferiores, vio el cadáver de la vampira arder y se dirigió hacia a Bonnie que la miraba con odio, odiaba a las brujas.<p>

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo bruja inmunda?-Bonnie uso su poder contra Jane pero esta se lanzó contra la morena derribándola al suelo, algo crujió, un hueso de la chica.-ya no eres tan valiente.

-Aléjate de mí-mascullo Bonnie tratando de quitársela de encima.

-¡Jane!-la rubia volteo y le sonrió a su hermano.

-Alec, querido, podemos compartirla-se paró y libero a Bonnie que jadeo por aire.-puedes ser el primero si quieres.

Alec no dijo nada, su semblante estuvo impasible cuando se acercó a su hermana y le arranco el brazo.

-¿Qué haces Alec?-el interpelado no dijo nada, la miro con maldad pura y le arranco la otra extremidad ahora con una sonrisa sadica, Jane retrocedió como pudo pero él no la dejó escapar, le arranco la cabeza y la arrojo al fuego. Bonnie lo miro estupefacta, Alec volteo hacia su espalda y Klaus le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Ahora ve y arrójate al fuego hasta que mueras-ordeno, el chico asintió e hizo lo que el original dijo-de nada brujita.-Klaus dio la vuelta y fue a cubrir la espalda de Caroline que se las estaba arreglando bien con una imponente vampira.

Jacob y Leah se habían metido en una pelea encarnizada con tres vampiros, la muchacha había sido tan estúpida como para creer que podía ella sola y el chico trato de ayudarla, Leah no le agradaba pero tampoco la iba a dejar morir por su testarudez, a su lado Fred y Diego en mancuerna despachaban a los aliados de los Vulturi mientras Bree y Alice acababan con Renata y Athenodora que había sido abandonada, Jasper y Peter, que estaba ciego por la pérdida de Charlotte, peleaban junto a Carlisle contra un puñado de neófitos.

Esme trataba de defenderse de Chelsea que tenía un entrenamiento claramente superior al suyo pero la matriarca Cullen no se rendía, no podía, tenía una familia por la cual vivir. Chelsea sonrió sádica cuando domino a Esme y la acerco al fuego con la intención de arrojarla y que se quemara viva pero no logro su cometido pues fue lanzada por los aires ante la mirada sorprendida de Esme que solo percibió un cabello pelirrojo. Chelsea cayo en la nieve partida en pedazos, Edward se volteo hacia Esme que lo miraba horrorizada pero no dijo nada, el vampiro salió corriendo de ahí con expresión confundida ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Esme sentía sus ojos escocerle, el la había defendido ¿Por qué? Miro a su alrededor.

El silencio hendió en el aire. Todo había acabado en el campo.

* * *

><p>Katherine irrumpió en la mansión Salvatore, ya había sido invitada y Rosalie estaba distraída con Jenna asi que no la oyó llegar, subió las escaleras buscando a los hijos de Bella y los encontró con Elena.<p>

-Vaya, quien te viera de niñera-se burló mientras Elena daba la vuelta sorprendida y cubría con su cuerpo a los pequeños.

-¡Rosalie!-grito mientras retrocedía con los niños, Katherine le sonrió.

-Ella no vendrá, está ocupada con unos de mis amiguitos-en efecto, en ese momento la rubia peleaba con dos vampiros sumamente diestros a la vez, Jenna estaba encerrada en la habitación muerta de miedo, trataba de respirar con normalidad pues la bebe se estaba moviendo inquieta, el corazón le latía desaforado. "Todo va a estar bien" "Todo va a estar bien" se repetía mentalmente mientras trataba de ignorar los gruñidos provenientes de afuera y el dolor de las contracciones-ahora dame a esos mocosos.

-No te los llevaras-espeto Elena con fiereza sacando un arma de uno de los cajones del cuarto de Stefan, le disparo pero la hábil vampira esquivo el proyectil, los niños seguían detrás de la chica que de pronto cayó al suelo, Katherine la había matado.

Los niños estaba replegados aun contra la pared, E.J. adopto una postura protectora hacia sus hermanas y miraba con hostilidad a Katherine que sonreía con inusitada dulzura.

-Vengan conmigo-les tendió la mano pero ellos no se movieron de su lugar.

-No te acerques a nosotros-le dijo Rose-Mary viéndola con odio en sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

Katherine iba a decir algo cuando se oyó el ruido de un motor, encerró a los niños y paso como si nada contra el cadáver de Rosalie que ardía en llamas, Isabella entro a la casa corriendo y se topó con Katherine, se helo al verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

-¿Tus hijos?-rio Katherine-ellos no son tus hijos, ya no más. Eres una mala madre, los abandonaste, no los mereces.-su mirada fue dura-ellos se irán conmigo.

-¡Nunca!-Katherine esquivo la estaca y estampo a Isabella contra la pared causando una grieta en el panel de madera.

-Mereces morir Isabella Swan.-la estaba asfixiando, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y por más que pataleaba y peleaba tratando de zafarse no podía pues Katherine era más fuerte.-pobre Isabella, morirás sin saber la verdad-Katherine hizo un puchero seguida de una sonrisa malvada, Bella estaba más que mareada, su corazón latía con menos fuerza y sus ojos se cerraban, lo último que oyó fue un grito pero fue tan lejano que no identifico la voz. La oscuridad la envolvió.

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola! No me maten, en serio, bajen esas antorchas, soy demasiado hermosa para morir antes de los 27 jajaja no es cierto, es broma. Siento mucho si las decepcione con este capitulo, estoy trabajando en el hecho de matar personas, siento que las mato muy rapido joder, yo les dije que preparan pañuelos asi que bueno, lloremos juntas. Son las 12:22 a.m. asi que me tarde 22 minutos mas de lo prometido pero no me convencia y lo relei ml veces, si les falle pido disculpas.<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado en serio, ya solo nos queda un capitulo :') nos leemos lo mas pronto posible, tengo mucha presion en la escuela y aparte me meti a un concurso (si a otro) y andare atareada pero prometo una mini-sorpresa, ya veran ;) nos vemos muy pronto espero.**

**Ghest (perdon pero no se tu nombre, disculpa): me alegra que te haya gustado :3**

**Salvatore: perdona, me tarde mucho D: pero ya esta.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**

****-Travesura realizada-****


	26. ¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, en su mayoria, le pertenecen a las señoras Smith y Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

><p>Se sentia bien, calientita, comoda. No queria despertar y dejar ese remanzo de paz, las ultimas semanas habian sido tan agotadoras. ¿A quien engañaba? Desde hace años su vida era agotadora. Desde el instante que poso sus ojos en Edward Cullen su vida se habia vuelto un subidon de adrenalina constante, aunque no todo habia sido tan malo, no podia arrepentirse de haberlo conocido, gracias a eso tenia a Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose… gracias a que salio de Forks en conocio a Damon, a Elena, a Caroline y Bonnie, gracias a eso tenia a sus preciosos hijos… ¡Sus hijos! Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de golpe, con un jadeo se incorporo y una par de fuertes y seguras manos la detuvieron.<p>

-Hey, tranquila dormilona-la sonrisa cansada de Alice la sorprendio. Su amiga estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, como si hubiera estado velando su sueño, se veia extraña. Alice siempre habia sido un hervidero de felicidad pero ahora lucia apagada. Un doloroso nudo se instalo en su garganta.

-Alice ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estan mis hijos? ¿Los demas? ¿Cómo es que estoy viva?-las preguntas histericas empezaron a salir de ella.

-Tus hijos estan bien Bella, estan abajo ¿Como estas viva? Es gracias al anillo de Alaric, estuviste muerta por un buen rato, los demas tambien estan abajo-dijo con seriedad, le estaba ocultando algo.

-Tengo que verlos-ignoro el debil vertigo y las objeciones de Alice, se puso los zapatos y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa. No estaban en la sala, ni en la cocina, ignoro las voces que la llamaron y trataron de detenerla, corrio hasta el jardin y ahí los vio, jugando con Jacob y Jasper, no le importo si sus costillas dolian, si no podia caminar bien, llego hasta sus hijos que la recibieron con sus pequeños brazos extendidos-tuve tanto miedo.

-No paso nada mami, estamos bien-afirmo Rose-Mary haciendolo un cariño a su madre. Los ojos de Isabella se cristalizaron, beso los rizos rubios de su pequeña.

-Ya lo veo mi amor-los abrazo mas fuerte-tuve tanto miedo.

-Veo que no mucho-dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas-acabaste con Katherine, _lille._

Bella tenia miedo de voltear y descubrir que su voz solo habia sido producto de su subconsciente asi que lo hizo lentamente. El estaba ahí de pie vestido con ropa negra, su sello caracteristico, con los ojos más azules de lo que recordaba y una sonrisa que podia hacer que el corazon de cualquier mujer se detuviera. Corrio a los brazos del vampiro, sentia su corazón a punto de explotar, el estaba bien, estaba vivo, con ella.

* * *

><p>Varias personas vestidas de negro caminaba por un cementerio con tres niños y una bebé de días de nacida en brazos de su madre. A cualquier simple espectador le habría parecido sumamente raro pues varios poseían una palidez absoluta, como si no hubieran estado al sol en mucho tiempo y podrían pasar por familiares si tuvieran rasgos parecidos, cosa que no era asi. También podría resultar rara la manera en que la muchacha de piel canela y larga cabellera caoba se aferraba al muchacho de ojos verdes que al parecer era su novio. Otro hecho que llamaba la atención era como una pareja tan joven como la de la mujer de cabello caramelo y el hombre rubio podía demostrar tanta madurez en sus rostros, como si hubieran vivido mil años. Y por si no fuera poco estaban los tres pequeños que no podrían pasar los siete años pero aun asi tenían una belleza y elegancia al andar que no era propia para su edad que caminaban junto a otra pareja, ella era hermosa pero el hombre era ridículamente apuesto, de ese tipo de belleza que no puede ser terrenal. Sus ojos eran más azules que el cielo en un día despejado, su cabello negro estaba alborotado pero aun asi caía elegantemente sobre la parte superior de sus ojos y caminaba con tanto garbo que parecía que no tocaba el suelo. Sí, todo eso le podría parecer extraño a cualquiera, menos a un habitante de Mystic Falls, tan acostumbrados estaban a los sucesos extraños y a las muertes que eso les importaba un carajo.<p>

Entraron a una cripta y dos mujeres, una rubia y una morena depositaron las flores en agua quitando las secas.

Varios nombres se leían en las urnas.

Elijah, Rosalie, Emmett, Alaric, Peter, Charlotte... todos caídos en batalla.

Jenna reprimió un sollozo mientras acunaba con más firmeza a la pequeña Audrey, Damon lo noto y antes de que Jeremy se acercara a confortar a su tía él lo hizo.  
>-Sé que Ric estará viéndolas, donde quiera que este-Damon no era bueno con esas cosas pero su reciente experiencia le había demostrado que aún tenía mucho que aprender. Jenna asintió, debia ser fuerte. Miro a la bebé en sus brazos que se inquietó pero no llego a despertarse. Esme paseo sus ojos tristes por las urnas de sus hijos, sus dos amados hijos, los echaba tanto de menos. Mientras Alice trataba de no romperse Jasper la abrazaba aun sin aceptar que Peter y Charlotte estaban muertos, él los había llamado y habían muerto en batalla, por su culpa. Bella estaba cerca de ellos, nunca más oiría un chiste de Emmett o que ya no vería a la grácil Rosalie manchada de aceite mientras la veía trabajar en alguno de los autos, era un pensamiento demasiado doloroso. Caroline no se había apartado de Klaus ni un solo segundo, el híbrido tenía más problemas que sus hermanos para aceptar que Elijah había muerto, había sido tan rápido pero Klaus, después de tantos años vivos y tantas muertes, sabía que esas cosas eran asi. No avisan. Rebekah se sentía perdida sin Elijah, él siempre había sido el hermano sabio, protector y ya no estaba pero no se iba a dejar abatir, la mano de Matt sujeta a la suya le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.<p>

Nadie decía nada, la pena era demasiado grande asi que una chica bajita se adelantó unos pasos, viendo los restos de aquellos que se habían ido.  
>-La muerte-dijo Bonnie, que era la única entera-es algo que no podemos evitar, asi como el amor y aunque ellos ya no estén con nosotros sé y saben, sabemos que están aquí, que su amor por sus familias-miro a Jenna y a Elena- por sus amigos-miro a Kol y Jasper-nos acompañara siempre, hasta el día en que volvamos a estar todos juntos otra vez.<p>

Tal vez no era un discurso muy elaborado porque había salido directamente del corazón de la bruja pero por eso mismo valía más, porque eran palabras alentadoras desde el fondo de su alma, porque ella realmente creía que podía ser asi, en cada uno de los presentes se encendió algo, una certeza, la certeza de que el mañana sería un día mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Algún tiempo después.<em>

Damon estaba solo en casa, Isabella había llevado a los niños a la casa Gilbert. Jenna era una mujer fuerte y estaba tratando de sobrellevarlo todo sin Alaric, la crianza de Audrey había sido difícil sin su marido a su lado pero la pequeña bebé era un pedazo de Alaric y la razón por la cual no se dejaba vencer. El vampiro paseo por la biblioteca aburrido, hubiera ido con ellos pero aun después de ese par de años le seguía doliendo ir y no encontrar a su amigo de borracheras ahí. Distraídamente tomo una de las fotos que estaban en la mesa, Rose-Mary, Nessie, E.J., Isabella y él le sonreían a la cámara, él sonrió involuntariamente.  
>-Bonita familia-exclamo una mujer junto a él y Damon casi tira el marco a causa del sobresalto, pocas cosas podían sorprenderlo ahora que era una especie de súper vampiro.<br>-¿Emily?-la aludida sonrió.  
>-Tiempo sin verte, Salvatore.<br>-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porque puedo verte?-pregunto algo descolocado.  
>-Tengo una misión para ti, Damon Salvatore-dijo la bruja con voz ceremoniosa. La carcajada de Damon resonó burlona dentro de las paredes de la casa-ríete, pero veremos si sigues de tan bueno humor cuando Aro venga por tus hijos y tu mujer-la risa de Damon ceso-por tu hermano y por su novia. O tal vez por tu ahijada, se llama Audrey ¿No?<br>-¿De que estas hablando Emily?-los ojos azules del vampiro tenían un destello de ira.  
>-Veo que tengo tu atención-sonrió y el pelinegro gruño-bien, Aro Vulturi está buscando dos cosas: a Silas y la cura, estoy segura de que ya sabes de que te hablo.<br>-¿Tú también me vendrás con ese viejo cuento? Silas no existe-Kol se había puesto muy nervioso últimamente, después de regresar de un viaje a Nueva Orleans, había estado escuchando que un vampiro tenía la intención de despertar al tal Silas y había ido a advertirle a sus hermanos a quienes no pudo importarles menos. Damon se había enterado de eso por Klaus con quien, si bien no se llevaba estupendamente, mantenían una relación más cordial que en el pasado. A el al igual que al hibrido le había parecido una tontería, solo una historia de terror, nada más.  
>-Deberías tomarlo con más seriedad-lo reprendió la bruja Bennett-es de la vida de tu familia la que está en juego.<br>-Mi familia no tiene nada que ver en esto.  
>-No lo entiendes aun ¿Verdad? Si Aro encuentra a Silas se asegurara de que los primeros en caer serán aquellos a los que amas. Debes encontrar la cura antes que Aro, los Originales y Jeremy Gilbert te serán de ayuda pero deben partir lo más pronto que puedan. Debes mantener a salvo la cura y matarlos a los dos.<br>-¿Y por qué no mejor le arranco su asquerosa cabeza a Vulturi?-pregunto Damon con actitud arrogante, Emily Bennett bufo.  
>-Sabía que dirías algo asi-repuso y negó-la cura no es para Aro, a él puedes matarlo con suma facilidad, estoy segura-una sonrisa de autocomplacencia cruzo el rostro del vampiro-la cura es para Silas.<br>-Silas no existe-escupió Damon.  
>-Existe, Damon y es más peligroso, más hábil y más inteligente de lo que a ti te gustaría en un enemigo.-afirmo Emily con aplomo.<br>-Bueno, de todas formas, él no es mi problema, solo me desharé de Aro y ya-trato de desentenderse tirándose en el sillón más Emily lo hizo levantarse nuevamente por medio de magia-¡Hey!  
>-Es tu problema, de todos-su voz fue rotunda-si Aro logra despertarlo, Silas desatara el infierno en la tierra y tú tienes una pequeña familia a la cual cuidar-la bruja le dirigió una sonrisa insulsa.<br>-Te lo advierto Bennett, no te metas con ellos-Damon le advirtió con peligro en la voz.  
>-No lo estoy haciendo, solo te recuerdo tus prioridades-dijo la bruja-todos tenemos algo que proteger, mi deber aun después de muerta es cuidar el equilibrio del mundo y Silas es un peligro inminente.<br>-No me puedo ir, no puedo dejarlos, debo protegerlos-miro la foto, sabía que estaban en peligro constante con Aro suelto. Que él no hubiera hecho nada en su contra en ese par de años no significaba que se hubiera dado por vencido.  
>-Ayúdame y yo te ayudare a ti-inquirió Emily-las brujas somos agradecidas, lo sabes. Si haces esto por nosotras, por todos en realidad, protegeré a tu familia y sus descendientes hasta el final de sus días en la tierra.<br>Damon hizo un gesto que Emily conocía muy bien, lo medito por unos minutos y pregunto:  
>-¿Qué tengo que hacer?<p>

* * *

><p>Bella notaba a los hombres de su familia muy misteriosos. Klaus, Jeremy, Kol y Damon se la pasaban secreteando como viejas chismosas y cuando alguien les preguntaba que hacían se hacían los tontos, ni siquiera sus respectivas mujeres pudieron hacerlos hablar.<p>

-¿No me dirás que es lo que se traen entre manos?-interrogo por enésima vez Bella una noche, sus hijos ya se habían ido a dormir después de una larga y divertida tarde jugando con sus padres.

-No nos traemos nada entre manos _lille_-dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama de cuatro postes y miraba como su mujer se cambiaba.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?-pregunto ella coquetamente. Damon se puso de pie y fue hacia ella a una velocidad inhumana para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Todo en ti me gusta-afirmo para después besarla con pasión.

Isabella despertó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se desperezo un poco, busco el cuerpo de Damon pero él no estaba a su lado, en cambio, encontró una carta.

_Isabella, mi cielo._

_No puedo decirte a donde voy ni que es lo que hare, entre menos personas lo sepan menos riesgo correrán. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, tengo al hibrido para protegerme las espaldas _–su tono bromista era perceptible- _te amo más de lo que algún día creí poder llegar a amar y agradezco infinitamente al poder supremo, sea cual haya sido, que me permitió encontrarte un día de otoño._

_Prometo que regresare pronto y podremos estar juntos, para siempre, tengo que poner un anillo en tu preciosa mano. _

_Te amo lille._

_Damon. _

No lloro, esa no era una despedida y conocía a Damon a la perfección asi que realmente no le sorprendió mucho. Sabía que el sería un obstinado que no pararía hasta lograr lo que se proponía pero de la misma forma sabía que el haría hasta lo imposible por volver a su lado.

* * *

><p>El lugar era una maldita alcantarilla si lo comparaban con su antiguo hogar en Italia pero tal y como estaban las cosas no se podía quejar.<p>

Se paseó por la humilde casa que había conseguido uno de sus lacayos y miro con disgusto todo lo que había a su alrededor, se sentó en una silla y espero a que su informante llegara. Minutos después este arribo, el guardia Vulturi lo dejo pasar después de gruñirle y se plantó frente a Aro.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes?-fue directo al grano. Los estúpidos no sabían que tenían un traidor entre ellos.

-Damon, los Originales y él bebé Gilbert partieron en la mañana-dijo con voz monocorde.

-Interesante… Tom, ven acá-llamo al neófito-quiero que los intercepten en el camino-el asintió- y que los maten. Los quiero muertos a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola! Si, en efecto, este es el fin. Y seguramente ustedes se preguntaran como es eso posible si parece que las deje con mas preguntas que respuestas pero esta historia ha llegado a su desenlace. Me tarde demasiado y merezco morir, lo siento pero la universidad es mas dificil de lo que pense, mi muso me abandono cruelmente y se digno a regresar hace poco pero aqui esta lo prometido. Se que quiza muchas esperaban algo diferente como que nadie hubiera muerto y todo hubiera sido una vision pero ya ven que no xD queria subirlo un dia especial y pense en hacerlo el cumple de mi amado Harry pero se me hizo una crueldad hacerlas esperar tanto pero este dia tambien es especial, quien me diga que paso hoy (referente a HP) le doy a Damon :3 jajaja nocierto.<strong>

**Yamii Salvatore: Soy mala, lo se y lo siento muchisimo :c yo tambien llore creeme. No dire nada respecto al incidente de Bella, algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas en secreto :3 Klaus es lo mejor :'3 y nunca mataria a Caroline, la amo demasiado xD**

**Salvatore: De nada, gracias a ti por leer. En efecto, es una pena.**

**Black: Perdona la tardanza, aqui esta el final :3**

**krishi26: Si jajaja los mate :3 gracias por entender :)**

**Guest1: Thanks :')**

**natacha rosario: Hola, agradezco mucho tu interes por la historia, soy algo floja y necesito quien me presione de vez en cuando, ya esta el capitulo, siento no poderte responder cuando me preguntas pero ya vez, FF :c gracias por leer :)**

**Guest2: Gracias por considerar que mi historia es genial :'3**

**Guest3: Nunca considere dejar la historia, la amo mucho como para hacerlo, al final siempre regreso :3**

**Y bueno, despues de 24 capitulos (sin contar las dos notas), 117 paginas de word, 51 489 palabras, 144 favoritos, 125 follows, 304 reviews que ame con toda mi alma, mas de un año con esta historia, ha llegado su inminente final. Me duele mucho acabarla pues ha sido parte importante de mi y porque gracias a ella conoci a personas maravillosas, ustedes saben quienes son, las amo a todas, amo su interes, sus comentarios y hasta sus amenazas xD todo, en fin, este no es un adios, es un hasta pronto.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cayeron? jajajajajaja en serio creyeron que yo dejaria esto asi? Obvio no! Hay historia por un buen rato, culpen de esto a Plec! No es cierto, culpen de esto a mi gremlim que conspira conmigo :3 aunque todo lo anterior es cierto, amo esta historia, las amo a ustedes y esto aun no se acaba! No se como se llamara la nueva historia pero sera una especie de "nueva temporada" asi que si tenian la esperanza de que mis locuras se detuvieran lo lamento, aun no me llevan al loquero :) espero verlas en la siguiente aventura y poder hacer el recorrido juntas, el primer capitulo estara a mas tardar en octubre pues tengo que organizar el desastre que es mi vida ademas, octubre es un buen mes, viene Muse! y yo ire! okay ya, en lo que estaba. En el primer capitulo abordare un poco lo que paso con Kath, con Edward y como les esta llendo a nuestros chicos en su busqueda asi que si quieren enterarse deberan leer. Ahora si me despido, dejenme sus opiniones, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte en un review por favor, gracias :)**

******-Travesura realizada-******


	27. Aviso: Nueva temporada en proceso

Hola mis queridas lilles. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que se encuentren de lo mejor. Lo prometido es deuda.

Ya tengo el nombre, Summary y hasta el primer capítulo en borrador de la segunda temporada asi que es hora de los anuncios (?)

1. La historia se llamara "Back to me". Hace unos días tuve un momento de iluminación y bueno asi me llego. Mucho mucho más adelante explicare el nombre el cual tiene varias implicaciones en la historia, mucho más allá a lo insinuado en el Summary. Lo que me lleva a…

2. Summary: Una amenaza inminente se cierne sobre Damon e Isabella ¿Podrán luchar contra esto? Y si es asi ¿Cuántas vidas más se perderán en el camino? ¿Encontrara Damon el camino para volver con ella? Porque hay un traidor entre los suyos y tienen un enemigo donde ni siquiera lo imaginan.

3. Ya tengo el primer capítulo completo pero como dije esta en borrador, necesito corregirlo, leerlo, volverlo a leer y pulirlo hasta estar segura de que está bien, razón por la cual no lo subiré hasta los primeros días de Octubre pues pretendo llevar varios capítulos adelantados para que la historia tome forma y asi poder actualizar regularmente, para no dejarlas con la duda o muy abandonadas.

4. Y como soy una persona muy buena les dejo adelantos cortitos :3

_El primer vampiro salió de la nada, Jeremy apenas si tuvo tiempo de accionar la ballesta que llevaba en las manos y por pura suerte la estaca se clavó en el pecho de su atacante. No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse pues otro vampiro lo ataco y se defendió de igual forma, se trataba de un frio asi que a él no le afectaba en nada sus estacas._

_La sonrisa de la vampira le indico que sabía de su victoria, sus brazos perdieron fuerza y, en un acto infantil, cerró los ojos. No quería ver como ese monstruo le arrancaba la vida de un mordisco._

_-Ellos están bien Jenna, tranquila-la mujer trato de creer en la sinceridad de Alice. Jeremy, Audrey y Elena eran toda la familia que le quedaba, no sabía que haría si... no, eso era inaceptable._

Y eso es todo lo que sabrán por ahora muajaja espero que estén disfrutando de este hermoso mes de Septiembre. Decidí apurarme a decidir todo esto porque ya casi entro a clases, ya saben, no tendré tiempo. Por cierto, mañana cumplo 19. Crucen los dedos para que me regalen a Damon 7u7 okay no. Nos leemos amores míos las quiero más que Alice a las compras.


End file.
